Death Note 2 rough draft
by RandomFanFic01
Summary: This happens years after Light and Misa perish. Ryuk, is still around, bored. And completely willing to take any advantage to go back into the Human World. Based off, Light's seed with Misa. She takes the role, of Kira. Since Justice Died when Light did. Will she fulfill it or die off to be erased with time?
1. Daughter

Author's Note:

I don't own Death Note, nor the original cast.

Enjoy...

Daughter

It was a dark and gloomy afternoon. The Nurse and a few others went out finding her, as she missed lunch. Hadn't been in her usual place, by her favorite sakura tree.

As time passes, the leaves were shedding. It was Fall after all, and it was slow.

As it began to pour, they ran inside for shelter. The Nurse was upset and scared for that poor girl.

The Warden, didn't seem to care much. She was rather annoyed and not happy with the Nurse one bit. Blaming her, for such neglect.

"Weren't you the one who always stood by the sidelines checking to see it they were doing okay?" She asks, annoyly.

Rolled her eyes at her direction, then looked over to her Documents.

"Looks like she's dead to us, now."

"Nah... No. You can't give up. She has only been lost for several hours. Not days. You can't just rule it out like that, so soon."

"Whatever. It is your problem, not mine."

Kyoto, left after that. Wondering where else to look at.

A child came to her, took her to see what he found the moment she was talking to the Warden.

"Look Kyoto San." He pointed at the fence.

"That wasn't there before..."

It was big enough to allow anyone to crawl in or out. And that's when her nerves went out of whack.

"No. She can't be... I wouldn't forgive it..."

She ran to the Warden, but she simply grunted.

That was no help at all.

By this time, the rain stopped for a while. The three men were killed instantly. All the poor girl did was cry and wipe off the tears and that only drove more tears out.

" Huh?! " She noticed it lay there, only standing up. Took it and ran out that abandoned house. There were nothing more than trees and bushes here. It was getting late, it was already sunset hours. And at this time, the days were shorter than usual.

She picked the only direction that seemed reasonable. Not asking herself to turn the other way. She stook to this one, til she noticed lights.

"Hey!" She heard the voice.

"Don't you know, you'll get sick?"

She walked towards the elderly lady.

"We were about to close for the night, but she noticed you. What were you doing out this late?"

He asks as she brought down some hot tea. And milk. Assuming she may choose one or the other.

"You're very cold." She said, as she noticed her feet nearly going blue. It wasn't snowing. It is were, she would have been dead.

"So, where are your parents?" The elderly man, asks.

"I am a ophran."

"Oh Deary..." She then came, and hugged her.

"Come." As she took her by the hand.

"You'll stay here with us."

The bed room, was small, but she was small; too. So, she got herself to bed, as the man stood by the door of the room and his wife gave the child a night kiss on the forehead.

"We'll have a great day, tomorrow. Night."

She looked around for a sec, at the ceiling. Too dark, with a bit of light coming from some candle. They used that room as storage space. So, lighting wasn't a thing.

And they're elderly. They forget things from time to time.

She understood that, even at seven years old.

The eyes, were shut at this point, but then the window opened. The latch, was locked by them. As her eyes wondered what it was. The wind from the cold rainy afternoon came in, hit like tornado.

Then, as she closed her eyes, again; under the blankets. The window got shut locked again.

She shivered, herself to sleep.

The Next morning. She came down, a bit scared and nervous.

"Morning, sweetie." They both greeted her and she greeted back.

"We've got a big day ahead of us, so eat up. You'll need it."

The table was full, she never seen this much food before. But as she began with a bit of rice and the fish pieces.

Everything else, she tasted was delightful. And she was already ready to get dressed for the park. She ran upstairs, not finished with her breakfast.

"You won't be hungry then?" The woman yells up to her.

He looked at his wife. "Just take it in a little lunch box, that way, if she she feels hungry then. She'll eat it."

The day went by, quick. There were farm animals that you could feed, pat, and talk to. It was the best day of her, life so far. She never seen such delight in a day. Since they were the opposite in that place.

The next, she was taken a back. They decided, without telling her. To take her back to her place.

"We understand, but we're too old for her. We can't last another tens years or so..."

She sat, by the stairs looking at them. Kyoto, came around.

"Sorry."

Sara looked up and then at them. "Don't be."

"Why not? I let you out of my sight... And I'm sorry that you couldn't stay with them, neither. They're both good people..."

"Kyoto San." She held onto Kyoto long, dress.

"It's not your fault."

Lets go. "I'm unlikable and will stay lonely forever."

"That's not true... Now what kind of talk is that?"

"My parents abandoned me. They never cared. Never loved me. And these walls are cold and sad."

Ryuk floated around. "Poor kid."

"I have nobody."

"You have me."

"Not like moms suppose to."

Kyoto looked at, as she sat next to her.

"Look, you're only seven. I'm sure, you won't be here forever."

"Then adopt me."

"Sara, it's not as easy as it sounds... I'm not married.."

"Then get married!"

"Whoa there..." *smiles* " Aha... Still not as easy as it seems. You got to understand, Sara... Okay?"

She looked away.

"Oh... I understand."

"Good." Getting up. "Now, I'll let the cooking team, that it's time for supper."

" I'm not hungry."

"At least a snack?"

Sara looked the other way, instead.

That night the similar weirdness, in her room. Crept in. Rattling came through the closet door, like as if someone was hiding in there. She only froze there, looking around and at it.

The darkness, mixing with the rest of the room. A full eaten apple was thrown out from the closet. Except the core, of course.

She only glared at it. And instead of investing it, she went to sleep. Figuring out, she was just too tired.

A week later, Kyoto had made a weekly movie night. And all the kids were there that evening, except for her. She came downstairs, though. It was too early to sleep, apparently. Well, her book was actually down here, she had left it, earlier. While she took another one to read.

At this, Kyoto caught a glimpse.

"Join us." She said, while the other kids, didn't seem to mind much.

She walked in slowly. Sat next to her.

"You hardly hang out around with the other kids."

Sara stayed quiet. She wasn't ready to talk, either way. And the movie had begun at this point on.

Once it was over, Sara was the last to get up off the carpet.

"Sara, let's talk." She said in her usual calm tone. It was motherlike.

"I..."

"Okay, well want to watch some TV with me?"

"Okay." She sat down. Kyoto noticed the black notebook, by her side.

"What's that?"

"A notebook."

"No, what's it... Like a Diary or...?"

"I love drawing."

"Oh, right I forgot. Silly me." Kyoto wasn't fully convinced.

But she glued her eyes off it, for the longest time.

"It Appears that the Man that was just in there, has collapsed. We Repeat. He Collapsed, suddenly. No word on whether he had a history of Medical Heart Problems or anything out of the ordinary..."

Kyoto gasped.

Sara, only watched. Senselessly at this point. Got up, slowly.

" Good night, Kyoto San. "

" Night. "

...

" KIRA? "

(( HYUK HYUK HAHAHA... *Chuckling through the night.))

She smiled, before closing her eyes that night.

The next day.

"Morning Sara."

Sara took her plate. "Morning."

She was usually the last one to get anything.

"We ran out of juice... Want milk, instead?"

Sara looked rather annoyed, at the other way.

"No."

Walking to her way over.

Kyoto, was still a bit curious of said notebook. But Sara was changing character, in a weird way. At this point. She wasn't going to ask.

Ryuk hung around even more. She hadn't noticed him, yet.

She laid on her bed, around that afternoon. Reading... Well looking over the notebook. At the names, she had wrote on it.

"I don't know what I feel..."

"BOO!"

Sara jumped, screamed and rolled over, wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Why you scared?" Looking right at her, as she looked right at him. His eyes were dark, he was definitely not human. A bit menacing.

"Wh... Oo... Who are you?!"

"The one who dropped that notebook. I am the Owner of said book."

"Then take it... Take it and go away!" Handing him the notebook.

"I don't want it."

She was shocked, and looked right back up at him, in disbelief.

"But you surely want it back."

"I didn't came for the notebook." He was dead serious and she was about to shit herself to death at this point.

He got closer to her face.

"You're here for my soul, right?" She asks, trembling in fear.

He pulls away. Laughing hysterically.

She was confused, now.

"I don't want that, neither."

"Then what do you want?" She asks angrily, now.

A knock came through the door.

"Sara?! Is everything alright?"

She looked at the door, expecting it to be opened.

Getting up from bed.

"I heard you scream. I came as soon as I could drop what I was doing... Are you okay? Tell me. Sara... Sweetie. I'm here for you okay."

(What's wrong? ... She can't see him?)

"I'm okay."

Kyoto then lets go. Handing her a apple.

"I'm good, thanks."

Ryuk got excited at the sight of an apple.

She looked over, and noticed Ryuk drool over the apple. Like a dog when he begs for a bone.

"Good night."

Kyoto left. Leaving Sara with the apple.

"You really like apples, huh?"

"Yes. Gimme Gimme."

She threw it.

"Oh God... Oh yes... It's been so long..." He began to tear up.

"They're not really that gre-..."

He placed his hand on her mouth.

"They're the best!"

She then sat on her bed.

"Tell me why, you're here?"

He looked over at her direction.

"Well... Because..." Pointing at the notebook. "When a Human touches said notebook of death. The Shinigami, that held on to said, notebook. Must hang around with said Human. Til the very Last Day of their Miserable Life."

He was in a serious dark tone.

Hmph.

"Besides, not to mention that. I know your Father."

She turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I knew that would be of interest to you."

"Yes?..."

"He used that very same notebook before you."

She looked at it.

"T-This was his?"

"Absolutely."

She flipped over the pages, closely. There were empty pages.

"He brunt all of the evidence. Besides, the notebook never runs out of pages." Hyuk.

She glared even more.

"Ryuk... Was his Promise to Create a Better World?"

Looking at him.

"Oh... Yes."

She looked out the window. As the sun was setting. The orange and red lighting, filled up the scenery. As the birds went into their nests, stray cats into some shelter, and the others close to bed.

Her eyes, were vibrant.

It filled the room with shades of light.

"I'll fulfill my Daddy's Promise."

"Oh?.."

"I want a better world for all that are good."

Ryuk gasped.

(Just like Light.)

Author's Note:

Yes, this is a re edit version. I fucked up the first and second one won't be finished. So, this one, will be finished as the fixed and final version of the previous one. I can't delete the first off my other account. At least not right now. I can't log into that one. Besides, nobody reads it.

But thanks for the faves in those versions. :D


	2. Idiosyncratic

I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Idiosyncratic

Kyoto and a group of people met in a Hill. A separated place from the rest of the forest that surrounded said area.

A child looked up to his mom.

"Who was Kira?"

"Our Savior." She answered.

As Kyoto, held her hands closed to her face, as she looked up from her knees. Read Light Yagami on it. They knew, because she knew by then.

"Brother."

As candles fied the dark spots with light.

They danced the night away.

Days later, there were people going to find ideal children to adopt.

Sara sat alone and away from the other children. Til one of the couples noticed her.

"Hi."

Sara didn't even look up.

"How are you? I'm Jane from America. Living in Japan."

She then, stopped flipping the page over.

"Your Japanese is good."

"Thank you."

"I'm okay."

Stopped. Looking at the page to look at her.

"Me and John want to adopt you."

Sara was shocked.

Kyoto looked over. And nodded.

As they were in process, Sara wanted out. Because she didn't want to leave Japan, if it came to it. She loved Japan. She didn't know any other place.

"You'll be fine." Kyoto assured her.

"But I'm okay, I want Japanese parents, instead."

"America isn't so bad, Sara. You'll probably like it there. There are lots of things there. And you'll probably learn to speak other languages there. Meet people from different races, cultures, etc."

Sara was feeling nervous. She wasn't used to the outside world, especially being stuck here for many years.

They left, but were gonna pick her up the next morning.

She had her belongings packed up for the next day. Early in the morning and no excuses.

"But... Kyoto San..."

"Sara, you want to live here, til eighteen and get told to leave?"

Sara stayed silent at this point. And figured out that there was no way out other than leaving now. She was seven and the older a child gets. The harder it becomes to be adopted.

Jane and John came in to greet the other children.

" Sara. "

Sara was nervous, but willing. She got up from the stairs. While holding one of her favorite books.

Ryuk was silent for the longest of times here and there. And they arrived to their home.

She then was presented to her bed room. They had made it pink, purple and had different girly things in it. There were American Barbies, and English language learning books for all ages.

Sara was excited. She couldn't believe her eyes. She expected the worse of the worse. But this was amazing. She was starting to actually like them. They gave her a new outfit and took her out of the dress.

And they went out to eat, meet animals at the Zoo, Shrines, etc. To see Tokyo like never before.

Sara hugged them, before she went upstairs to brush her teeth and sleep.

They lasted in Japan for another five months in a half. And packed to hit New York, again. Since John got a better job opportunity there. They had to move.

They had shown her pictures of New York City, and she wanted to go see it. They went for it. But she was definitely going to miss Japan and its culture.

The apartment was a tid bigger than the house back in Japan. And eventually added her toys, clothes and the extra touch of pink to her room. The wall paper had glitter, and just about anything girly you could think of.

School was scheduled to begin, a few days later. So, Jane and Sara went shopping for some ingredients for Supper. It was John's and Jane's Wedding Anniversary, and that Night had to be Special. While she did that, he was thinking of it at work all day. Looking forward to it.

Since, it was New York City. The City in America, where most people didn't drive. Jane decided to take the bus or train. Maybe both. Since, it has been years.

As they were done with the shopping. They had a little ice cream snack, before heading home. It wasn't too warm, nor too cold. It was June after all.

As they got up. Jane bumped blindly with this tall man. He wore a coat. That looked heavy, in this weather. It was strange and out of place. Since most people were wearing summer clothing.

He wasn't coving his face, though. He had a rough face and attitude.

"Sorry..." She muttered

He just pushed her away. Walking the opposite direction.

Little did they know, that this was the start of a Nightmare.

School began, it was now the first week of July. And school was different here. Girls actually wore jeans or pants, if they wanted to. Unlike the dress code in Japan. She heard of the horrors of skirts. And the boys liked looking. So, she didn't mind wearing pants each and every day.

Each and every other day, the same man would wonder on and about. Around the school front yard. Well, Sara wasn't always familiar with faces. Assumed that, he must've been a father of some kid that happened to go to that same school. And brushed off the strange glares at her direction. And even when...

It seemed like he wasn't looking. He always knew where to look at. Like he automatically knew, she stood by the window. It was the ground level and there was no fence here. There were shades. But sometimes it was pulled up or light went in by any means possible.

Again, she brushed it off. While focusing in what really mattered at the moment. The teacher may of caught on at some point. And made a mental note on the situation. One day, around a month or so later. They went to shop again. Since they were running out of groceries again.

Jane bumped him again. As he came closer to the front. He was far behind and they didn't notice him at all. Jane already told John of this, too. But nothing was getting done. Because even the cops told her. He hasn't touched nor threatened to do anything to her, yet.

She said sorry, again. And to excuse her mistakes. He only glared in a serious expression. He seemed out of it. But he only watched them get off the bus. He moved his head slowly, towards the direction they walked. And Sara caught the glimpse of it. His eyes were dead. Seem soulless.

This was even more creepy then the next.

Jane couldn't even sleep that same night.

The next day, she told them about the encounter of yesterday. And what had happened. So, the Administrative Office took note of that. However, they may of or may of not brushed it off under the rug. Because that guy still came every so often after that.

In the same spot. Like as if nobody cared enough to do anything.

There came times, when he seemed unnoticed. A girl, ran crying from a classroom. Outside to the yard. And some kids surrounded her, puzzled. She looked towards the direction of the yelling.

They went towards the classrooms to go back to class at this point, though. So, that girl went back inside, as well. Even if she didn't want to. She had no choice. A bigger girl, in around ten or eleven years old. Had smashed a boys glasses. Simply because he stepped on her shoes, according to what the girl was on yelling.

But there was more to this, obviously.

"I told you, you either pay for my lunch tomorrow or I'll smash your glasses. And you didn't choose wisely!"

Sara, hid around the crowd. A teacher and the Principle came to the display.

"What is this?" Pulling her the side.

The next day, however she brought a knife to school. Since guns were not allowed in a Gun Free Zone. Some people got creative in other ways. Many had forgotten about the notebook. Since, nobody even mentioned Kira at this point.

Sara looked from afar. She was childish. That girl got close to the boy and nearly hit him. But only Sara caught on. While the other kids took notice. At this, she had taken out her knife out. The Principal had called the police at this point.

However, like it was written. Shall it be. The girl climbed up the ladder to the roof. She, crying. Look down at everyone.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone was either terrorfied or happy about it.

Her mother began yellin' and cryin'. After she pushed people off her path. But it was too late. She 'slips', fell all the way down and smashed herself, head first onto the pavement below.

Sara had a smirk on her face. As Ryuk began to chuckle.

At home, she was silent about everything that happened. And Jane had no words, personally. She heard about the commotion online. She only looked over at Sara a few times. But nope, nada, sip.

John felt the silence in the Dinning room. And he only wanted to finish his plate fast enough to go back to what he was doing earlier.

Ryuk, felt the same awkwardness. He went outside, floating around. Noticed a heavy shadow. Near the Electric Poll. And what came off of it, was it was looking directly at the home. Ryuk went back inside, because it felt like he was the one who was seen, instead.

Days later, after her eighth birthdate. She came from school. Like usual. It was November now, it got cool faster here, in New York, than down South.

The apartment, felt off. The moment she got up the stairs to open the front door. She sensed that something had happened. The place felt more cold, too. She crept in, and it was freezing. Someone had put the AC on, for some odd reason. Even the windows had a bit of frost.

They were went from the inside, she looked over, as she was creeping through the living room. And noticed dad, laying side up, with his face covered by a pillow. There was blood stains on the carpet. That was dripping off his fingers from his neck. She never tocuhed the pillow.

Instead, she ran upstairs to find mom.

No, even Ryuk was shaken.

She was laying there, dead and naked.

"I'm sorry, kidd-o."

Sara just went to sit next to the bed. Crying.

"You, know... Now is the perfect time..."

The guy, had finished off, using dad's shaver. And got out. Even with dyed hair.

He made a quick visit to the room where the mother laid.

"Oh, what's this?!"

He got closer.

She held to her notebook. As he touched it. Ryuk was there.

"Why, hello." As he placed his face close to his. Making the guy fall backwards.

"Fuck this... I'm out."

However... Just as written. Shall it be.

He ran as he could, but Sara went to the front door and stood by the steps.

A car had hit him, and the man laid there. And a few neighbors noticed in shock.

"Revengful... I like."

Sara had a red glow in her eyes.

Now all she needs.

Is your face.

Author's Note:

Yes. Kyoto is Sayu Yagami. Lol


	3. Time

I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Time

Sara was taken, because she wasn't old enough to take care of herself. And eventually one of her Aunts volunteered to take her in.

She was married and had three sons. So, Sara had no girls to play with. The youngest of the three was roughly around, two years older than her.

He still liked to play outside rather than inside like the older brothers. Who preferred the internet or video games. They ate junk, most of the time, but weren't obese.

As time passes, Sara was growing older. And her Uncle took note of that. Her Aunt was a stay at home, mother and wife. So, he never did anything. And she kept the door closed and locked. Her aunt told her to keep the spare key, as well. She didn't question it one bit. It was an empty room, originally for the storage boxes.

So, there were boxes around the wall on the farthest side, that way the bed would fit in perfectly.

The uncle was annoyed, some what. Despite her fear, she never told Susan. Kept every word, of him in her head. She was more scared of telling her aunt and eventually being called a liar to the point of being kicked out.

Since, she read into that stuff. Lots, and that was the main reason. However, the boys found out someway. And the youngest was now seventeen, while Sara was fifteen. He hung around his baby sister, til the time it took.

He was their real father, neither. He was a step father to the three boys as well. So, none of them, liked him much. He had a creepy vibe from the start, but Susan ignored it altogether.

One day, a year later. It was Sara's sixteenth birthday. Susan made a party for her. The two older brothers brought their lovers. The eldest was married to a beautiful blonde girl, who gave her a hug, upon meeting her for the first time, ever since he left to live around Rhode Island.

And the second, had a recent break up and found a new girlfriend the moment he came back from State College.

This was going all too well, it seemed. At least to the public eye.

She had a sensation though, it wouldn't go away. There it grew and grew as the day went on. Her uncle, was just now. No where to be found. Like he had vanished into thin air.

She went to the inside of the house to use the bathroom that was closest to her room. Since, she used that one the most.

It was screaming, now. As she opened the door to her room, instead. He was there, with his junk inside that girl's poncha. She was around her age as well.

"What the Fuck?!" And some people came running toward the yelp.

"Robert?!" Cried Susan.

He pulled out. The other girl had been drugged out, so, she couldn't move herself.

He was arrested. But hence, that wouldn't make it justice, yet. The three guys were embarrassed of him, being that they've been forced to call him dad all these years.

"This is all in all disgusting."

"Yeah, I'm mortified. What the Hell is with that guy."

"Mom, excuse me for even saying this... But frankly... He deserves a death sentence."

Susan only looked down. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"You boys, need to calm down... I still can't believe it myself. He promised..."

"What?" Both boys asked.

"He promised, years ago... That he wouldn't touch any girl... That way..." Sobs.

"What, you met him... Knowing that, and still married him, while we were still kids?! Mom?!"

She wipes off tears.

"No... No... He was accused. By a family who he claimed falsely accused him of sexual assault of a minor. And that he didn't do it. I didn't want to think he was capable. He was a nice man... This... *sobs* Is is all too much... I'm sorry boys... I just wanted to believe that he never was capable of such acts, while putting you all in the same danger... I am very, but very sorry... "

The eldest got up from the chair. And hugged her tightly.

" We forgive you... It's not your fault. "

" Yeah, mom. " As he too got up and hugged her.

By this point they were by themselves, the party was over an hour ago. And Sara sat through with her aunt.

"Sara, has he ever tried it with you?"

She looked over.

"Tell me the truth, I want to know... If so, you should have told me."

"I feel like most of it is my fault. Because I was too scared to tell you about it. I thought you were going to hate me and kick me out of the house."

"Oh, no... Sweetie. I would never do that. I would've kicked him out of the house."

They hugged.

The youngest stayed behind. He was going to go to a school close by to home to stay with mom and help her. Since he didn't want to leave her living the rest of her years in total solitude.

Meanwhile, Sara did too. She got herself a job with her school friend. Since, she happened to have a mom who owned a business and hired her in the spot.

In case, you were wondering. No Sara had not gotten rid of him just yet. She was intelligent enough to wait. He was locked in, right now. And it was not easy.

But time passes again. And she had forgotten about him. Til...

One day, they were coming from work. And Albany was known for its hills and beautiful landscapes. It was a precious place, where homes had long and big yards. The road to the house, was steep. And it went upward in a swirl motion.

Smoke was seen, now. And... The house was lit. No... (Not like that. Lmafo)

The flames were aggressive and they were putting effort to tone it down.

Pushing her away, as she ran out the car. Too late. Her aunt and brother were dead. And now she was going to find somewhere else. However, she still wasn't Eighteen. And didn't have enough money to move away.

She was stuck, til her friend Bree suggested it to her mother.

The place was small, only two rooms, a small living room and one bathroom. The kitchen was just like those where you could only fit a fridge small enough to let you swing open the door.

Well, there was enough to fit the three of them at least. They all went to the funeral the following week. They stood in silence.

(I promise. From here on forth to get Revengful... I can't stand all the people, that I've come to love and be loved by... Die. This is pathetic of my part to not have to Do Justice. I have to do her a huge favor. And him, too. Brother... I can't even stand here, while I'm angry that the fact... I still haven't figured who done it, yet. Fuck, fucking fuck... Where do I even begin? Even the cops have no leads. Ruled as possible suicide by his part. No... I can't accept that. I shall not accept that. Not even if I were paid to. What could this mean, really?... Why... Why does God insist taking away all those I love? Why does he still allow those who are evil to continue this way? Why?)

"Sara, are you okay?"

Holding her.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Broune."

"Are you sure? You seem very tense."

(I'm fine... Why can't you accept my response as is?)

"No, really. I am okay. Just thinking about this as a serious issue." She chuckled.

"Weird, that you even made a chuckle at that... But I don't think, you should overthink this. Because no matter how hard one tries. You won't be able to wake back the dead."

Bree stepped in closer.

"Mom's right. I bet, for some force or something... This may of been or not. Maybe your brother was suicidal the entire time?"

"No, he wasn't. He was a really good honest person. He wouldn't even hurt a fly if to say the least."

"Psssh... Yeah, sure. Who wouldn't kill a fly? You really believe that yourself?"

"Why are you assuming the worst of him?"

"Just expectation... Don't take it so hard. *Crackles* It's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard."

Sara sighed, rolled her eyes away from Bree.

(This bitch... Seriously?)

The news came up, a week prior to the murderers that a few convicts had escaped prison. They pulled out names. And none of them ring the bell.

(Wait a minute...)

Ryuk looked at her, as she put her book down on the desk.

"You know, that one of those guys is your ex uncle?"

"Well... Well... Well... Are you sure, Ryuk?"

"Yes. I know, you can't see it. Because your Shinigami eyes only allow the recent names of people you view on the daily... But I can see it... His real name isn't Robert anymore... It's this guy!"

Pointing at the picture.

He even grew lots of facial hair.

" So, the name I see is his real name? "

" Yes. "

" I must write it down. "

" Are you sure he lit the house on fire?"

"I am sure..."

Ryuk was dead silent.

"My older brother is a cop... He even shown me the fingerprints... I just know they match."

"Whoa."

"Also, he told me the other day. Some similar to him... Looked like him. I can't believe it didn't hit me."

"But it was more than one person."

"I know Ryuk. Also, it's not safe to judge, right now. Because he will jump on me. Since he told me this stuff... He also said... He admires Kira. But he wouldn't hesitate... If it were to come to it... Catch him."

"Uh?"

"Right now. There is proof."

"You know you can make it look like an accident, right?"

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I thought you were smart enough to figure that part, yourself?"

"Hmph..."

The next thing happened. All escaped convicts dropped dead, because one of them went on a rampage. Stabbing them all and then himself.

There was undeniable proof that he and his prison buddies, went after her and anyone who still lived there.

All due to revenge.

Because he was caught in his filthy mess.

The eldest brother never made a remark.

He kept to himself.

And in return.

Praised Kira.

For.

Justice.

Author's Note: I should start drawing the front covers like I had, all over again and post this in DeviantArt.

I actually had quite a few done to the point of coloring. But ripped them apart and threw the rough draft away.

I hope you like this version, since it's changed for the better.

Thanks for the views and likes. :)

Have a nice day.


	4. Another

I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Another

After they built a store, with her brother wanting to leave New York. He offered her a bigger space, from Albany. Bree's Mother didn't hesitate to take much longer. So, the three moved down back.

It was probably one of those okay, passable neighborhoods. Most of the crime, like where junkies, deals, and prostitution ran rampant happened elsewhere. At this day in age. It was accepted in the open. Since most people didn't even care that they broke Laws. The cops ignored the stuff and only stayed away.

It was heavy, so, if you went by there or in their space. You probably wouldn't make it out alive. Unless you went and joined them.

Anyway, it was close to one of those streets. So, they would hear lots about it, in the Media outlets and so forth. It was boring to Bree. At one time, a guy nearly yanked her off with his to hit some stuff. Her mother, roamed around as she came back from the store. Told Sara about the guys description and handed her a the phone, since she had taken the picture of him.

Sara only glared for several seconds. Took more, mentally of the name. She hadn't even known that she made it easy for Sara to do it.

Ryuk chuckled so hard.

(This is perfect... I should take note, to walk around and pick up names every so often. It would lessen the crime rate in those areas.)

"Sara, *Hyuk* Wouldn't it have been Bree at fault. Since, she technically is into dangers. She probably put herself into that situation."

(Probably, Ryuk... Probably... But still... She's my friend. I wouldn't live with the fact that she was hurt and it was avoidable for a second attempt...)

" Anyway, Sara... Since Bree is locked in her room, presumably crying her damn eyes out. Would you please help me straighten out the kitchen and help me with dinner?"

Sara nodded, and followed her to the kitchen. This one was better. This time, you had more than just the fridge and a few cabinets on a wall side. Best part is, it was upstairs like the previous one. The store was underneath as well.

Bree came out, angry.

"I hate you!"

She just rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Good to know. I can easily replace you for Sara. It wouldn't hurt one bit."

"You ruined my life. And that's all you come up with?!"

"You're still only seventeen... Give me a few more years. Then you can come back to me with that bullshit." She was calm, compared to Bree. Who was still snotty for a while.

"He was my boyfriend."

She only gave her that look, then back to the bowl she had started. Once finishing and placing half of the dough into a Zipper bag for a day or so later.

"Go to your room, if you ain't starving. I don't want to keep hearing the same crap, right now. I ain't in the mood."

"No. Fuck you. I'm done. I am so fucking done... You know, I packed some stuff up. I am leaving."

She stopped, looked at the down. Narrow eyes and all. Never really lifted them up from the table.

"You know. I have tried to be a good mother. And it's fine, that you don't love me at all... I did my best." Pauses. "But if you leave. You're not welcomed back into my life." Looking her right in the eyes.

"I had you for nine months, held you. Fed you... Changed you... Your father left us. Not just me. He abandoned you, too. And this is how you are? This is the bullshit I need to hear from you? Is that how you show appreciation?"

"Mom?!"

"No. Don't mom me. You fucking listen and listen good. You have been a Rollercoaster since, a child."

"Mom."

"Damn it. Listen. I won't care about you, if you walk out. I won't search for you. Once you live out, your life. And really have it ruined. Then so be it. I don't want to hear it."

Ryuk and Sara only looked at one another every so often. It was so dramatic.

Bree sat on the table and ate. Once it was prepared.

Sara left the next morning to get to school, a few minutes earlier. And catch up on her studies. She was a very simple, even the way she acted. While Bree, every opposite.

Bree went out of her was, a few days later. Since she finally got accepted to Music club. It was exclusive, unlike the one in school. Since, they heard her sing a previous Play. Where she sang for the opening, middle and a group ending.

It was apparently a choice for an Upcoming Album.

Momma hated it when she was coming home, even more late. The earliest now, was considered 10 pm. She dropped out of school. Since, her Career started. And studies weren't a thing, now.

She was making bank at only seventeen. So, she bought a house. Sara stayed behind to help out. One afternoon, however. She actually wanted to catch up with Sara and her mother. She came out of her Limo. And walked along side with her.

"Wow, your life sounds really cool."

"That's because it is." Smiling and all. She was too boastful and Prideful.

As they went up the stairs to the actual apartment. Locking the store front door. Sara felt something weird, before opening the door.

Each step, made it more agonizing from the last. It began to make a sound in her head. And that sound, became screams.

The knob turned ever so slowly...

The place, looked the same as usual. But Bree, felt it; too. She stepped in ahead of Sara as Sara followed right behind her.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

Bree whispered. As they both crept toward mom's room. The store, looked like it was closed all day today, as well. Because no purchase was marked down to date.

"Well..." Sighing as she slowly turned the knob from the bedroom.

There she laid, drenched in what smelt like Bleach and blood. Bree began to cry, as Sara patted her back.

There were several men close to the place, said a neighbor, that he noticed standing around, nearly all hours the day prior to this. And not one specific mastermind came to terms here. And this made the days become more heavy. As the Judge was trying to find who to execute at this trial.

A few more days... And one of those men, were found dead as he was out and free to do what he pleased. He convinced the Judge enough to get another man blamed for his actions. In return, he was killed by Kira.

"Whoa... But you didn't do that, Sara?"

"How many notebooks can there be at once, Ryuk?"

"I think about six... Maybe less... Maybe more."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, must be another Kira around... If so, you two will probably fight each other for the main title." Hyuk Hyuk.

"Ahaha... Very cute, Ryuk."

Bree came in, at this hour. Since her Aunt expected her to be back. Before she Graduated High School.

But at the last moment, she abandoned studies. Sara found Silks and a bunch of other Fabrics in Bree's Aunt's house. And fell in love with them.

" Wanna go to a party, tonight?"

"Can't, I'm still studying for my possible College Enterance Exams... Or at least Qualify for A simple Scholarship in a lesser school."

"Haha, you're such a nerd. Why all that study?"

"Because, Fame is so short lived."

"Well, seems to me you are just not really interested in boys."

"Well... Not really."

"Omg! Are you a lesbian?" She nearly jumped.

"I... Never thought about it..."

"There will be chicks there, that would like to meet you... You gotta come..."

*Sigh*

"I can't..."

"Fine... You'll miss the best party of the year, ever."

"It's not Christmas, yet."

"So? "

"Look... The year will be over soon. But school still has another few months or so to be done with. I can't just abandon my hopes and dreams over your parties.."

*Sigh* "Lame... Okay whatever. I'll just go by myself. I don't care."

Her Aunt noticed her leave.

"That girl is like her mother..."

"Really? She seemed different."

*Laughs* "Girl... I am her momma's sister. I know what I'm saying. Her momma left the house whenever she wanted. At her youth. That's why, she always told Bree to be different, because she did many things at her age... Bet you didn't know, that she got pregnant at fifteen and gave birth to Bree's older brother, who she sold for more Crack? "

"... "

Ryuk was shocked, himself.

" I'll let you do your homework, now. "

"... "

" That was painful..." Hyuk Hyuk.

Bree officially was offered a Record Deal, by Christmas time. Since she wrote a Christmas Related theme song with several other Artists.

At this time. Something, rang in Sara's ears. Because it was the same time around. A mysterious death involved around Bree, again. Actually, it was two deaths. Not the guy that raped and killed her mother, no. Two other individuals who hung around Bree.

And she had nothing to do with it. The problem was, someone out there who's of the Powers of said notebook and has one for themselves. She started assuming it was Bree herself. But nothing came up from it, since she couldn't even call nor text her at all anymore. Bree forgetten about Sara enterily at this point. That she removed Sara from all Social Media platforms.

Yet, it still doesn't seem to seem she must be another Kira. It can't be. This Huanted her for days on end. Til...

"You stupid Whore!"

Yells came from the direction from the restrooms. Down the Hall. As she was going to use it, herself. The Principl warned Students that Camera Surveillance was down for the day, since someone must of messed around. System was easy to hack, I guess for some body.

Anyhow, they pulled someone into the Girls restroom. And it startled her pretty much.

"Damn, sucks to be you, right now." Hyuk.

"Shut up, Ryuk."

(It's alright... I have my note... Wait... I left it home hidden from Aunty Darla... Wait don't I have a slip under my bra... *checks* No, nothing... And I really have to go pee... And this one is closest... I been holding it for a long while... No.. Damn it. No. Dear God... No...)

She assumed, they wouldn't notice her much and let her go on with her business. Nope wrong. As she sat, the pee went out fast and loud. Duh, obviously, correct. That, they obviously heard it.

They were done raping the other girl, and all she did was weep and sat there, lost. Sara got up quickly and went for the soap, at this, they were done threatening that other girl, they had no problem with stabbing her as if it were to matter what happened to them, then.

At this, they walked slowly toward the sound of water.

"Well, hello."

Sara only noticed the two that came out. But didn't even see the third one blocking the door. The girl, came to a halt and was hugging Sara.

"Not you, too... Not you, too." As tears filled her eyes again.

Ryuk didn't have his own notebook neither.

When someone else noticed around the classes, that some group of College Students were in Illegally. They all stayed out from these restrooms.

But except for him. He slammed the door open. He wore all black, he was obviously a black sheep. His Gothic look was so mysterious. It nearly scared them, by that only.

"Leave those girls alone!"

"Or what, pussy?"

They laughed. As he angrily punched one in the face. The other two, angrily charged at him, as he kicked the knife off one of them.

They figured, it was best to run off instead. But the cops were waiting, by both ends.

The girl, went to the Nurse Room. As Sara thanked him profusely.

That same afternoon, he invited her over to his place. His parents weren't home and his older brother had moved out. And the place was all for himself.

It had three stories, and his room was in the second floor. The third floor was the attic. However, he went up there and took her to see some things. Like pictures of criminals and their information and whatnot. But she was confused by it.

And then back down a floor. Where he had his laptop and other books he kept from generations given to him. That he enjoyed in his spare time.

He had a notebook next to the laptop. And he pointed to her on the screen. She was now convinced that he was possibly the Second Kira.

"I did all of that."

"..." She was amazed and puzzled.

"I did it out of Love."

She sighed.

Ryuk felt tension, himself. Because he noticed Misa, she couldn't see her of course. And he couldn't see Ryuk. But they both noticed each other.

"Ryuk?"

Ryuk did not reply. She wasn't loud enough, so Sara didn't hear her.

Misa didn't look at him, they never faced each other.

(Oh no... She's... She's hot... Damn... Hotter than before...)

"Mason? "

Mason, moved in for a kiss.

She pulled back, as she was taken a bit.

"Whoa... Wait. Wait. Wait... I only thought you wanted to hang out... Not this."

He chuckled.

"Oh... Okay." He got all serious, now.

"Well, back to subject... I figured that most of this was Censorsed on the Media Outlets for a reason... I didn't think you were capable."

"My older brother is a Detective. He 'Gave' me access to this. That's how I did all of it."

He smiled. But was more stunned than scared at this point.

"You don't have the eyes, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"This stuff is legit, besides I want to live longer. You know."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, good point... I guess."

She looked down.

"I like you,... A lot."

She felt tensed, again. As he dared to pull himself forward. He had wrapped his arm around her. His face close to her's.

"Don't you love me?"

"..."

Even Ryuk was scared for dear life... And he's dead.

"I gotta go." She got up, quickly. Taking her bag, as she ran downstairs.

Mason, kicked himself. "Fucking bitch."

"Mason, you were rushing things. You were no better than those rapists from the other day."

"Misa..."

"No. Don't Misa me, young man. She's my daughter. How dare you try to force her into that?!"

He was angrily looking at Misa's direction.

He sighed. As she reached the ground, she bumped to a older guy who was directing himself to the place.

He looked at her, straight in the eyes. As she to him. They stood there for what seemed like minutes. But were seconds.

She quickly brushed it off and ran to her direction. He stood there, watching her run away.

"Aha ha. You bringing girls over... To get your dick wet... Desperate to get away from your Gay Fantasies." He laughed.

"Shut up creep. She's seventeen..."

"Mmph... I can wait."

"You're disgusting." He walked in. As his brother followed, Mason waited for mom and pop. As Alex served himself some Whiskey from Dad's cabinet.

"I'll wait as long as I need to."

He said to himself, as he poured himself another.

Author's Note: I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy and thank you. :)


	5. Lust

I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Lust

Time passes, and she already began to take a Course in Fashion. Despite not wanting it from the start. She was influenced by Bree's Aunt. Due to her amount of Fabrics and Silks, and just about anything else. Even the older machinary was fastinating. And it starting to be good from here on out. Since, she received calls from different Agencies that wanted Models, fresh to start as early as eighteen.

Well, it wasn't November yet, so, despite that she ideally had to wait a few weeks. But some demanded. And she took the days that weren't College Days or Course Days for the time to work ad a Part time Model.

On a particular cloudy day. With some rays of sun, peering out the clouds. There he sat, all by himself just being all analytical about Kira, the Task Force and what ever else. Then he heard cute giggles.

He peered to the direction of said sound. And noticed her. She sat there, with her shirt skirt, high knee socks, nice pair of creepers, a small red shirt, a tight choker with a red heart dangling and her hair, held back by a bow.

He sat there and noticed every detail. And eventually, she noticed him as well. And she actually liked how cute he was, despite being older than her. She waved, in a cute way. And Ryuk was not comfortable.

"That's how stalking, usually starts."

She only smiled, with her eyes closed as she got her ass up and ready to leave the joint. However, he did not stop staring are her, not even for a second. Til she was out of the picture. Ryuk felt like he was noticed as well.

" Ew... You actually like that creep?" Hyuk.

"Mmm..."

As she looked him up.

"Alex Heart... Is his name."

She sighed, closing her eyes. She was delighted.

"Oh give me a fucking break... You couldn't get someone worth your time, instead?"

She giggled.

"I just turned eighteen. So, it won't be that bad... That is, if you're talking age wise."

"That's not the only point! He's weird and plain stalkerish."

She laughs again.

"You're just jealous."

Playful throwing a small pillow at his direction.

"Bet your ass, I'm jealous. I'm very, but very jealous... I'm like you Daddy. And he's taking you away from me."

"Oh come on."

"No." Hyuk Hyuk... "Don't tease me, woman."

She playful, showed her thigh a little bit more.

"P... Panties..." Ryuk blushes.

She just laughed again.

"I said, don't tease meh... Now I'm Angry."

A few texts came in, at the matter of the moment.

"Huh?!"

"What happened?... I thought, the Agencies weren't supposed to send texts after 7 pms...?"

"They're not... I don't know this number. And... It's not even a New York Area line number neither. Strange... Where is 702, from?"

"I wouldn't know." Hyuk.

"Wow... All are asking for nudes. Nothing else."

"I feel lucky." Hyuk Hyuk.

She glared at him.

"Funny that you say that now..."

"I'm sorry. I swear I never saw you before your eighteenth birthday... I always floated away..."

"Suuuuree... You didn't. You're always around."

"... Well, are you gonna send nudes to this creep?"

"No. What the fuck?"

"LOL. I find this to be strange... Actually, no. Not really."

"What, this could be just about anyone... Maybe wrong number?"

"Wrong Number?" He laughed hard.

"Can you not?"

"Doesn't it hit you, my lady. That it is that stalkerish creep, from days ago?"

She looked over at the phone and at the screen.

"I don't know what to say... I mean, if it's for him..."

"Whoa... Whoa... Whoa... Hold it... You ain't gonna do it."

"But he's sexy."

"He's a failed abortion."

"RYUK!"

"WHAT? You want to play this game, I'll play." Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk.

"Never mind. Maybe it ain't him... You're making me think things I shouldn't."

"Good." Laughs.

"I'm going to sleep." As she shuts the laptop off.

"Night Night."

She rolled her eyes and laid there in the dark.

The next few days, were Hell. Different Unknown numbers and Private lines kept calling and texting. Some were from Agencies. So, she answered all of them. Thinking they were important.

There was never a response on the calls. Just silence. Long lasting silence. When it was this certain individual.

She replaced the phone number like more than twice, now and even got another phone. Thinking it was going to solve the problem. It didn't. Seemed like this stalker knew everything about her.

"I gotta find out who this is, so I can write his stupid name on my Notebook."

"But you already know his name."

"No... Can't be. I insist."

It was nearly a week, before Christmas of that same year. And she went to the Market to pick some Groceries.

"Apples, Apples, Apples."

She was nearly pulled by him, like as if he were a child begging for candy.

She was finding some good apples. And she felt something strange.

Ryuk was busy, and then he just randomly looked up for some reason. However, he didn't feel it. He just looked up and noticed that same guy from months ago.

"It's him."

He said, like a whisper. As if anyone else would even hear him.

She looked up, and they only looked at one another. He then turns around and like that, vanishes among other shoppers. Like nothing.

"He's so fucking weird... See that. He's a lunatic."

She only looked at the direction he had left, then left the opposite way home. She went walking, despite having a Land Rover. She wanted to walk, because it was nice, not too cold out and snow was beautiful. It is hard to drive in icy conditions and it was only necessary here, when it was very far. Other than that, you either took rail or walked your ass everywhere around here.

And it was dark out. Her coat was the only thing that kept her comfort. And she looked around every chance she got. It wasn't that far, with each step. But it was quite a distance and anything could happen. It wasn't a bad neighborhood like the others. But things still happened.

Just last week a man, stabbed a woman who was walking home, herself. And she judged him, but there are many people out there who are Evil. This was in her head, now.

Suddenly, she was grasped from behind.

"Okay, Ryuk... Cut it out..." She playfully giggled.

Ryuk was actually wondering off and then he looked at her direction.

"I'm over here."

She turned around, but the hand covered her mouth, and the other wrapped around her small waist.

She didn't even want to yell, she only looked at the mask. Trying to see his eyes. Just to notice once and for all, her Stalker or not.

"Shhh." He placed his finger on his own lips as a gesture. After he released his hand off her mouth.

She was silent, but scared.

"I'm gonna take you home, and fuck you your brains out."

Ryuk only watched.

Somehow, as he lessen the grip. She hit him, with her elbow, and released herself from his grip entirely. As he knelt from the pain.

"Bitch."

She only ran off, as he quickly got up from the ground and proceeded to run after her. The Alley ways were pitch dark. Cats blended well in these and she hid there as she turned a quiet corner. There was a fence.

She held on to the openings and slowly went over. He must have noted this, but ran off into the darkness.

She tore a piece of her skirt, as she hopped down from there and ran a longer way home.

"I was so damn close..."

"I'm telling you, it's that creep."

"Ryuk, one thing is to assume and another to be sure..."

"You're an idiot." Hyuk

She threw the apple she bit, to his face.

"Face it hun... You like the damn creepy bastard."

"So?"

"Shame."

She sighed. And a call was coming through. It was 8:25 pm. And she glared for a few seconds, before answering it.

"He-..."

"Hey, remember me?"

"..."

"From earlier?"

(It's him?)

"Anyway... You're probably thinking about me right now. Thinking about what I said and trying to know who I am, by now?"

"Na-.."

"About the things we could do... And what I was thinking of doing to you."

(He's really weird... But his voice is so sexy.)

"Anyway, I am still waiting for those nudes I asked... And I'm horny."

"You're pathetic, don't call here ever again."

"Hold on, toots. I won't stop til I get at least your nudes.."

"Shut up."

"Hey, now... No need to get angry over an honest request..."

"Why do you keep stalking me, weirdo?"

"Because I want you."

"Go want someone else."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Not til I get what I want... Now come downstairs and open the damn door."

She grew frantic.

"No!"

"I'm right outside. AND I DEMAND... NO I COMAND YOU TO."

Ryuk came over.

"Am I wrong, now Sara?"

She was lost of words, and quickly hung up the phone. The lights were already off. And she snuggled with the blankets, wrapped like a burrito.

"Yup, he's outside... The same douchbag."

Sara didn't move off her bed. She knew he couldn't see Ryuk. So, he obviously didn't spot him.

(I gotta get him, before he gets me.)

The next morning, she got up to do the usual. And noticed the door knob was recken with. Along with some hooks that held the door extra shut. Except for two.

"Whoa. Never seen a guy this desperate to get laid, before." Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk... " Oh sweet baby Jesus." HYUK HYUK HYUK.

"I gotta go get new hooks and a knob... This sucks."

She frowned and left the apartment. She took the car, despite the wet streets. Because she had to work somewhere, and didn't want to waste too much time. She had covered the hole with some board. And locked it with a chair in the inside. To avoid anyone from going in.

The News Outlets were Reporting Recent Events like usual. She sat there, taking a sip after sip of the cappuccino. She was tired and sighed.

So far today no texts, no calls. She was relieved.

"Today, we came to release new reports on Kira."

"Haha yes, Steve."

"Well, turns out he went out of State. Some say he is Judging out of State of New York. He killed many well known and unknown Prisoners in the surrounding states and cities. Went all out. To go against every evil doer in this world."

"Wow. That's actually amazing." someone next to her said it out loud.

She was interested and invested in what they were gonna say next.

"The question here is, how long will this go on for?"

"Steve, I think many out there need to think about what they do, though... I mean Kira might not be all that evil."

"Susan, yes... But I mean a bit more than just that. Many people are fearful."

"But if you do nothing wrong. You have nothing to fear, Steve."

"True, true..."

She got up and moved to do what she needed to do to be done. And went to her gig.

Once she got home, she stayed close as the man fixed her door and knob. Ryuk noticed a shadow a far. In the backyard. It was standing, on the fence. Not in a normal human position at all. He took a closer look and realized it was Light.

"Speak of the Devil."

"Ryuk."

"Has been a while... Hyuk... Well?"

"Just checking."

"Hmph... Nothing going on much around here."

"My daughter isn't the only one with the notebook... And I feel like I must be here around her."

"Suddenly, you want to play Daddy, Light?"

"Shut up, Ryuk. She's still my baby girl."

"You threw her away." Hyuk.

Light glared at him.

"She's still MY DAUGHTER!"

Ryuk sighed.

"So, you won't stop me from getting close. That Mason guy is not for her. And I won't allow him ever coming in contact with her. And I noticed this other Alexander guy... Roaming around."

"Thanks, we can finally agree on that creep."

"I will be here, til it is her time to go... You need to be more protective if you want to stay... Why haven't you done anything?"

"Light..."

"Why?"

"It's not that easy... It will seem like... Let's just say.. She probably likes him... Hyuk Hyuk... I tried convincing her... But she's stubborn."

Light glared.

"If he rapes my little girl, I'm gonna kill him. And if the Shinigami King tells me how. I'll kill you, too."

"Light... Come on, now."

"I'll be back."

He flapped off the ground. Ryuk only watched.

Ryuk grew anxious and hadn't felt that in so long. That he craved apples. He smashed his face with a whole batch that sat on the table.

"Ryuk, what wrong?"

"My... Your Papa is angry."

"... What, but you're my Papa aren't you?"

"I meant your real Daddy."

"Why is he angry?"

A call was coming through. She answered.

"Yes, yes." She was excited.

"What was that?"

She gasped.

"Because of my Shoot, earlier today... They want me to be in front of another Magazine Cover and promoted me for a higher salary... I feel like my life will get better... And I skipped... Errhhhh Today's class, didn't I?"

"Eh... Yea... Hyuk."

"Never mind the class. I can make it up later I'm gonna text my friends from school. And let them know... I'm so excited."

As she typed away.

That same evening she went to buy some new clothes, and as she finished as usual. She went to get her car, underneath were the parking spots. So, she went down. It wasn't that creepy. But the lights were kinda flickering. It was busy out, it was still early night fall. And many used these to go out to clubs and what not.

But the actual parking lot, despite being full of cars. People weren't down there. So, it was creepy, when you walked around to get in your car. She noticed a man staring at her from inside his car, and ignored it.

Then as she went to unlock the door. Some other car, pulled around and prevented her from pulling out the spot.

She grew anxious at this point. As one stayed behind the wheel and the other came out, nearly hammering the door and windows of her car.

She moved over, as she noticed the s blade in his hand. And kept calm. He pulled out and drove the opposite direction of her place. And she said nothing to him. She just glared all over the wilderness. It was dark, and barely anyone driving outside at this hour. It was raining, too.

The freeway signs indicating directions, made her nervous.

(Where is he taking me?)

"We're going to make a quick stop in Jersey and then go to Florida from there. So, you better not tell anyone while I'm out of the car or you'll get it."

She looked at her feet, her phone was dead at this point, too. Her only option was to walk from there, take the bus... Something else. She didn't care about losing the car, if it were a option at the end.

Ryuk was just as anxious as her at this point. But didn't even say a word to her, since that.

"Fuck!"

She just looked at him.

"I'll make a quick stop at the gasoline. Want anything?"

She kept looking. And gave him a wtf glare.

As he went out the door. He went inside and fell hard when he came out the front door.

She looked at his collapse and quickly left.

The car that followed them, wasn't behind her neither. However, there was another car, now. Not as close, kept its distance. And she brushed it off as just someone going the same route home.

As she got home, she took off her coat, the bags with cloths, she placed them to the side. And went to take a bath. It was warm and soothing and trying to forget what happened just now. As her eyes closed, ever so slowly. To the sound of the Oceans.

Ryuk was looking around to see anyone was around. Nothing. So, he ate an apple or two. Noticing the baked apple pie.

She got out, and removed all the dirt off and cleaned herself up to take a long sleep.

(Was it Mason?!)

*Mason's *

(Where are you, now?)

*Hers*

The door bell rang.

She looked up from her position as she laid on her stomach, when she heard it.

"It's past nine pm."

Ryuk only looked and said nothing.

She went downstairs, she was ready to catch her stalker. She had enough and was tired of his tactics. So, she held a piece and pen, hidden in her small pocket. She was naked under that robe. She sometimes slept that way.

So, she wasn't embarrassed of Ryuk at all. She was ready to open the door. She pauses and thinks how fast things were moving. She held the screen, it wasn't a knob anymore.

She unlocked it, kept it partially locked. So, it was just a cracked opening and only noticed his face. He wasn't covering anything, she noticed his name.

(It's him!) Her eyes widen.

"I'm a Detective... I want to talk."

"Yeah, sure. How about you prove?"

He took out his Badge.

(His name matches on the Babge and on him...)

"Talk about what?"

"Unlock the door first... Please." He was calm and relaxed.

She closes the door and unlocked the hook.

She sighs.

He was let in, and the table was particularly like the same o lame o. She had a traditional Japanese floor table in the kitchen, he sat down and she offered some water or tea.

"Look, I'm juts gonna get to the chase."

She looked at him, a bit anxious.

"I know what you are, what you do, etc. I know many things. I work for N. The Head Detective in the Headquarters. And I honestly shouldn't even consider this, but I will..."

"What?"

He took a sip.

"That you're Kira."

Her eyes widen and she was not happy one bit.

"You're my stalker?"

"Take it as you will, my Lady."

"So, what do you want?... For me to turn myself in or something?"

He looked over, then got up from the ground. He started to pace around in a circular motion.

He put his palms on the tables surface.

"I support Kira."

She was shocked, mouth a gape.

"Are you kidding?"

"I may be working for N. But I don't fully support his views. They're hypocritical. And I honestly want a better World. When the previous Kira was around. My parents, were happier. They read a child book version of Kira that taught kids about Kira. I was amazed at a early age. That I wanted to meet Him in person. Sadly, I never got the chance. My dreams were crushed. And I fell into a dark depression. I sought for better days. Til, a Kira like was around doing Justice. Real Justice. Something N, wouldn't be to ever comprehend... This is why, I became desperate to find Kira."

She was stunned by his words, he spoke very highly of Kira and his admiration for Kira.

" Also, my brother told me a little bit more about you. After you denied his sexual request. He angrily told me, you had a Notebook. He was angry at you for years. I think he still is. But never mind that. He isn't important at all. My matter here is You and Me. Our Future. "

" Our? " She looked at him.

He held out his palm, over to her direction.

" Let's make a New World. "

He was so charming and dreamy. It felt so fake yet hard to not resist such offer. He was hot, had sexy silky smooth raven hair. That you just wanted to pull.

She was lost in the thoughts of him and her together...

She didn't reply. She just stepped in a little closer as he firmly pulled her closer for a hug. Held her waist. As she placed her head on his chest.

"I want everything with you." She whispered. While lightly blushing.

He smirked, similar to Light. He had a reddish glow in his eyes.

(She fell for my smoothness.)

She pulled back a bit, looking at his eyes, with lust in hers. He responded right back. And went, slowly to her torso. Slowly removing her robe. Revealing her breasts, as the robe came off completely. Instead of being there he carried her off to her bed.

Ryuk wasn't really watching. He was disappointed.

They kissed, as he was laying her down. She held his loosened tie and played with it. As she held her hands around his neck.

Moans filled the air, as he hit it.

After she went to sleep. He got up and dressed up, around 2 am. And quickly left.

It was now morning, she woke up from the deep slumber. And noticed he had left. She quickly got up, ran downstairs and noticed he wasn't there anymore.

"I wanted to make him breakfast."

Ryuk only laughed and shook his head.

"That Foo, playing you."

She shook that out of her head, ignoring Ryuk.

She only went to class at the hour and sat there thinking of him, through out the day. Somehow after that one. Managed to remake the last class, to make up the lost time.

(Mason, must've made it seem like I did all of that. He even went as far as telling Alex that I was Kira. Instead, of justifying his on actions... I can't believe, he could go that far after I denied his request.)

She officially drawn out her first set of outfits. She was proud. And they were doing a bunch of things, patches, strings and everything else, to make a assume outfit. And anyone who could pull it off the most was qualified for a spot at the fashion show hit wonder.

By then, she didn't qualify. But she was devoted.

Alex woke up one morning, ready for work. And as he woke up, around 7:30 am. He gave himself a shower then after he finished, made himself a coffee.

He had had made eggs, toast and two sausage links. When suddenly a knock came through. We annoyingly got around the kitchen island and went to open the door.

"Hello, Alex."

"Heather?"

She only bragged right in.

"Alex, I'm glad you're awake... I came to tell you... I want to cancel our Divorce Dispute. I want to stay as your wife."

He spat out his coffee, after he sipped it.

"No."

"Alex, I really miss your dick... And other than that your son really wants us together. He needs his Dad."

"Isn't your new boyfriend a good father figure for him, like you said?"

"Hmph... He is, but he wants you."

"Tell me the truth. What do you want from me?"

She looked all over the ceiling lights, and everything around.

"I want you, Alex. I figured I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. And I want you back."

He glared at her coldly.

"Too bad, you cheated on me many times."

"Silly man."

Another knock came through.

They both turned around.

"You better go hide."

"What for?!" She exclaimed angrily.

He only shook his head as he walked towards the door. And answered it, with Sara wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly, and shocked as he was grasped her wrists and pulled them off. Which wasn't much of a problem to her.

She assumed Alex was tired.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

His wife hid, behind the hallway toward the stairs. She had took off her coat and had her shirt a bit unbottoned.

Sara only giggled at him, as she went in like it was her home.

"Well, I was thinking of you a lot. And I bought two tickets for the Amusement park for us to go."

He looked up and then down on her.

"I have to go to work. It's Thursday. Don't you have something to do, yourself?"

"I have gigs, which aren't stable... And school isn't every day, neither. I have free days in awkward days and hours sometimes."

"I'm sorry. But I'll deny the request. I have busy days. That I can't even think sometimes."

"Oh, okay. I understand." She said lowering her voice.

"Besides, I have to ask N for a day off. You never told me. You only came in like a shit storm."

He was annoyed.

"Well..."

She had taken off her own coat.

"What time do you start work?"

He turned around.

Looking at the floor.

"Uhmm, nine."

She nearly jumped onto him. Wrapping herself. All while his wife was watching.

(This son of a bitch!)

Alex didn't hesitate, he was quiet horny himself.

He quickly unbottoned her jeans, and fucked her right on the sofa. She was very wet, and Alex was quite fond, licking her legs and ate her out forgetting the breakfast altogether.

She moaned.

Heather only watched and plotted revenge for later.

It was over in like twenty minutes. And he was running late, Sara was laying there legs apart. But he rushed her out. Spanked her butt, as she was smiling her way out.

"Mmmmmmmm... He is better when he's angry... It's so damn good."

Ryuk was annoyed.

"Alex, you're a bit late."

Said Near as he poured himself some more hot water.

Alex only placed his stuff near his desk.

"I was busy." He blushed.

"Ah, the wife came home again?" Asked Freddie. That was sitting next to Near.

"Well, technically yes."

Freddie and Daquan high fived each other. While Near shook his head.

Alex just sighed.

"Why down, isn't that a good thing?"

"Just leave me do what I gotta do." He took his tablet and walked outside.

Near looked back at his stuff.

(It better have been your wife.)

Author's Note: When you don't have internet in another Country. You're bored enough to type something else. Muahaha.


	6. Surmise

I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Surmise

Near sat there, focused on the girl. That Alex was investigating. This was the first time he ever saw her. She looked like every other girl. Well, almost.

However, he could not stop looking at her face.

Alex came back and it was time to go home. They had clocked out. Before him and Near sat there. It was his home, for the time. He had food service, everything.

"Alex."

Alex turned to see Near.

"How do you happen to know her?"

Alex was thinking about his wife in particular. Because they were talking about her and not anyone else.

"Well, I have known her for many years, now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"How what?" He yawned.

"I mean... How did you two meet in particular?"

"Look, it just happened. Whatever happened. Happened okay... I gotta go home. Okay. We can continue this tomorrow."

He turned around, with his hand rubbing his temple the way out.

Near was interested in finding out more about her.

The next day, started like usual for him. He got up, showered, ate, and to work. However, he made a quick stop to her apartment.

He had minutes to spare and he was needing a little something, something.

(If we were married. I would fuck you each hour of the day and night.)

He blushed, while his buddy stood. And he rang the bell a second time.

He sighed, thinking she was asleep. He sent a text. But the message didn't seem to be received. Since, she didn't reply fast enough.

Since he waited five minutes. He figured after work.

He went in, and noticed that on the screen. Near had Sara sitting there. Like behind, what seemed to be prison bars.

"You locked her up?!"

Near turned slowly and seemed dreadful.

"I need answers."

Alex looked at the screen and took Near's microphone.

Near snapped it back, though.

"Near, what the fuck? Release her!"

He was angry.

"Not til she tells me everything I need to know!"

"Know about what?!"

"Kira."

Alex's eyes widen, as his mouth closed.

(How?!)

Ryuk had already wiped the memories of the notebook, Alex, and himself from her mind. So, she had no idea about anything Near asked.

Since, he wasn't getting anything. He decided to release her right then and there. But with a task.

She was chained up, and the Guard gave her her dress back in a bag.

She put it on, thinking she was gonna be released from the place. No, was she wrong. The guard took her, to what she assumed was the exit.

To a door of a room, and he opened it for her.

She noticed him, standing there. Albino, tall, and more mature looking. She thought he looked about 29, nope more like 32.

He wasn't that ugly looking, she was nervous and felt him to be very cold.

He stepped closer.

"Remember me?"

She stood there, mouth agape.

As he took her wrist, she looked at his actions.

"From now on, you'll be around me 24/7."

She looked at him, and her face shown her anxiety. He only looked into her eyes. They looked somewhat tired and dead.

She couldn't really say anything. She was more lost, than angry.

"I wanna go home."

She told him as they walked down the hall.

He only pulled her.

Hpmh.

She stared all curious.

They stepped inside, and she noticed two other guys.

She turned over to the side and noticed they were looking. Trying to steal a peak. She blushed and brushed it off.

"I really need to present myself to this gig!"

Near ignored again.

He only pulled her around. Making her nearly stumble like a baby deer learning to walk.

"Are there any other females around?"

Near lifted a brow.

"No. The one that was here, Retired some time ago. She was one of my bests."

He finally got his cup from the table and dough nut. Then turned to walk to the chairs. She noticed him standing there, where Near and her were heading to. And he turned ever so slowly. From his stance.

Her eyes, lit up like she had just noticed the best and cutest outfit there is on sale. She felt her heart race. Pounding off her chest. With each step she took. They were inches away. Noses nearly touching. And she felt herself tense up.

He walked to his desk a few feet away. As she sat on the chair, staring at him.

Near was now growing annoyed. The way she was looking at him, was annoying to him.

(Lucky bastard.)

Alex then came back around to show Near something else. And flipped over to her.

He smirked.

"Remember me!"

She wasn't quite sure what his name was or anything. But she arched back a bit, lifting her feet, spreading herself.

"Mmm."

Near snapped her back to shape.

"Hey, now. What was that?"

In a calm voice, as much as he possibly could.

He felt shaken.

She was blushing hard and Alex noticed her in a such need.

"She needs me, Near. A lot. Look she's all flustered."

She had lustful eyes again.

Near wasn't looking.

"Go back to work, Alex."

Annoyingly brushing this off.

(So, that's what she is for him. A sexy sex slave.)

He looked up, but blankly. He wasn't really reading anything at the screen. Just glaring.

Hmph...

She looked at him.

"What am I doing here, then?"

"You can sit here. While we work."

"I'm bored."

He turned around to the opposite side of her direction.

"I'm too busy thinking about important things."

"I want to go to my gig. And you won't let me. I have classes to go to... And time here, have been useless."

He looked at her.

"Well, why don't you read some books... Here, I have classics. I was a child when I enjoyed these back in my Ophrange days."

She looked at them. They were highly intelligent books. She just flipped through the ancient pages. Some were worn out. Because those were nearly a hundred years old.

Alex came back, after hours of working outside. And it was nearly end of the shift in like a few minutes. Sara jumped on him, once he came around to her side.

He held her, by the butt. As he lifted her.

Near, got up himself and took her by the wrist, after Alex put her feet first on the ground.

Near forced her to tag along.

He wasn't the type that fell asleep early. But he wanted Alex and Sara separated as much as possible.

Saying absolutely nothing.

When suddenly, it came to showering. Near loved cold showers. He nearly forgot to care about her being there. He wasn't ashamed. They were just gonna shower. Besides, he wasn't gonna look.

"I have no spare clothes... So I'll sleep like this."

"That isn't clean!"

"Excuse me! You're gonna talk about clean. When, you're forcing me here?!"

Near grew more annoyed.

"You can walk around nude for all I care."

She slapped him.

"Prevert!" She gritted her teeth.

He took her by the wrists, pushing her inside.

"You're going in first, smelly."

She made it obvious that she was annoyed. She wanted to shower at her home. Not here.

"I won't, not here. I wanna go home."

Near sighed.

"Don't make me get in there and bathe you."

She felt blush, as blood went to her face.

"Better not."

"I'm gonna count to three. Better get your ass in the Shower. Now!"

She hesitantly took off her dress. Thank God, the chain was long enough. Because Near would have been in there with her. And that thought alone was scary.

The tub was huge. It looked like it those very luxurious hotel rooms and services.

The shower stall was just as luxurious. There was golden knobs and even the hold bar handles, were gold. The beautiful, yet delicate color choice. Was a bit much. Near wasn't a woman, was he?

But she liked it.

"Whoa... Even rubber duckies?"

The mirrors, were fogged up. Since, warm showers were her fave. She suddenly, felt it go cold. Shivering, it was automatic. And it switched the temperature, on its own.

Or did it.

Near was playing with the buttons. With the remote control.

She eventually was done. And the scented body wash smells good, even after you washed it off.

Near knocked.

Then unlocked the door, with or without her permission.

He quickly, pushed her outside to the bedroom area.

The bed was King sized.

(He needs this much space... Haha. Must be to fit all that ego.)

She had no spare change of clothes. So, she got to the closest drawer. To the door. And pulled out a few shirts. They were all long, due to his height. And she was well, short and little.

She obviously wasn't gonna wear his boxer briefs.

(Ew, not even in a million years. Not even if he paid me millions... No amount of money in the World is enough to convince me otherwise.)

Near came out, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She then moved to sit on the bed. Looking at him all confused. Her cheeks had a slight rosey streak.

He got annoyed.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Well, like I said I don't have any other clothes."

"And I thought I told you, to walk around nude."

She got up, and nearly charged him.

"Prevert!"

She smacked his chest, it didn't hurt, but it was annoying to him.

He quickly took her wrists and held them to her hips.

Looking down on her. She had tears, now.

"You're not special."

She spat on his face. As he had let her go. And then wiped it off.

Looking at her angrily.

She noticed the recliner next to the bed.

Sitting there, trying to get comfortable.

He quickly put on his underwear and pajama pants, only. He slept half naked.

She didn't even look at him, she was pretending to go to sleep. The recline wasnt as comfortable as a bed.

Near only watched her, as he laid on his comfy bed, nearly smiling at how cute she looked. She spread her legs apart, a little bit. But not in his general direction. She then turned and faced him.

"What?!" She snapped.

"You gotta be stupid to think, that's a good way to sleep."

Her body, was facing him, and he liked it.

"Better than sleeping in the same bed with you!"

He smiled, jerk like.

"Believe me, I wouldn't want you here neither."

She looked at him.

"You're not worth it."

He looked at her.

"Funny that a slut would decline any request."

"I'm no slut."

She exclaimed, as she stood up.

"Then what was that, you did earlier with Alex?"

"Alex, is my boyfriend."

He chuckled.

She played with her fingers.

"I want him."

Grabbing the bottom of the shirt. Blushing.

As she looked down all flustered.

Near got quiet.

Yanked the chain.

Made her fall out of her position.

She lifted her self, looking up at him.

Near liked that doggy position. On the carpet. With the shirt, folding downwards. Exposing her butt.

He looked at her with a smirk.

She got up, fixing herself. Sat down again on the sofa.

Eventually, she was too tired and went to sleep. Without much of a fight. And he had it hard.

He got up, sighing. And lifted her off the recliner. Placed her on the bed, slowly. She looked prettier while she slept.

He creased her hair off the face, pecked her forehead, and placed his nose next to her's.

She made sounds of waking up, but didn't even flinch.

The next morning, she wiped her eyes. After a deep slumber. Sitting up, and stretching her arms and back out.

She noticed the sheets.

"Don't tell me you took advantage of me? +..."

"I wouldn't even if I were desperate. You're not my type."

The Butler came in and placed a tray of Breakfast food on her lap. Near been woke, eating his oats.

She got eggs and toast.

He got out of bed, as she nibbled. She finishes her last bite, but left the rest on the plate.

It was, early for her. Six am. And everyone else, came in like at seven or sometimes at eight am. So, it was just them at the moment.

He flipped over several pages, in his tablet. They kept everything electronically. But he kept older documents in their physical form. For some odd reason he never threw them away.

She was wearing the same small black dress from yesterday.

"You made me miss a huge opportunity of my Life. You're torrible. You know that?"

He pretended to be focused on something, no he actually was focused on something else other than her constant yapping.

He was questioning why he found any form of interest in her, in the first place, now.

" Answer me. " She demanded.

He sighed." Shut up." Turned his head away from her direction and proceeded from the spot he stopped on. He was reading the latest Media Outlets, on the recent Kira Acts.

(She's been here all these hours, never out of my sight. Yet, Kira killed more than ten people, yesterday?)

She was yapping to herself, since nobody was there to listen. So, she never truly felt alone.

"I said, shut it."

"But I'm not talking to you."

"You're so damn annoying."

"I'm talking to myself."

"Damn it. You're so damn immature. I don't understand-..."

Alex came in, and noticed Near scolding her.

Sara didn't jump off the seat, but excitedly jumped on Alex. Alex held, and Near hated how Alex held her butt.

"Your girlfriend is annoying."

She giggled.

"I did my best, love."

Alex smirked to her direction. And she smiled. Like she accomplished something huge.

The other two came in.

"Sorry, there was the usual traffic... Ya know."

"Yeah..."

"I understand. It's okay to be late, I don't worry about that."

Sara liked the different New York Accents. And Daquan had a Bronx, while Freddie's wasn't much of one. Since he's Puerto Rican. He had a stupid man bun, and bread. But he still looked hot. And Daquan, well. He was your ordinary black guy with a suit.

Sara was pecking Alex on the cheek. And Near tugged the chain. She was pulled away from Alex. Alex turned away, and began to work.

"Have you seen today's highlight?"

"I've been awake since 5:30 am. What do you mean, have I seen today's highlights?"

"Technically that would be yesterdays."

"Well, yeah. But Kira already set nince people dead, early hours. This Kira, knows how to do it and get it done."

"All Kiras work the same. You give a Man, the notebook. And they will manage it."

"Alex, you told me one time, your brother hacked on to your laptop, years ago. Has he ever been Kira, himself?"

"No. He told me who is, though. But that's probably not important."

He began to massage his temple.

(He better not start investing anymore suspects... I'll have to move fast.) Ryuk stood by Alex, he didn't care if he got caught. So, he laughed.

"This Near guy, is faster than L. That's how he messed up last time."

(Shut up, Ryuk. Shut up! Shut up!)

That very same after noon. The two, brought Sara her own clothes, from her apartment. So, she can finally switch clothes. And Alex, right after work.

He found it strange that Near would suspect Mason. However, Mason did tell him about Sara being Kira. That was it. And he assumed Mason still held on to it. However, despite all that hate, it shocked him that Mason hadn't struck him, himself. So, he brushed it off. And proceeded to drive to her house.

She opened the door.

"Oggly boogla." Ryuk grew nervous.

" Alex?"

"Yeah, hi. I happen to have a favor to ask."

"Mmm, chocolate flavored ladies, huh? Hyuk."

"Sure, come in."

"Thanks."

"Miss. Bree will be here shortly."

"Sexy servants... Hyuk."

"Ryuk, stop talking."

"I can't help, it. Nervousness makes me this way. Like a whole bowl of apples. Mmmm Tasty."

"Don't you prefer apples over women? Let's not forget they're human."

"I was human myself, at one point."

Alex brushed it off, when Bree came in.

"Whoa! Hyuk."

She noticed him. Raised her arms, and wrapped herself onto him. They kissed.

Ryuk gasped.

"Asshole."

But Alex ignored.

Bree closed the door, of her bedroom.

"So, what's this favor you asked for?"

Alex sat on the bed.

"Well, sucking me is one. But seriously. I need to get this out of my name. Because Near will get to me, if I don't."

"What?" She was confused.

"I want you..." Taking out the notebook and handing it over.

"To be, the next Kira."

She gasped.

"Chocolate. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk."

She held it. And noticed Ryuk.

Her eyes widen.

"You're Kira?"

"Was... But this notebook belonged to Sara."

"What?" Looking at it.

"Yes, your best friend Sara."

"She was Kira... So, much for best friend..." Narrowing her eyes.

"She never told me she was."

"Yeah, she had to wait for me to take it...

Psssh. Some dumb friend she is."

Ryuk wasn't happy.

"Yeah good thing. You're here and trust me. Unlike her. I love your ways... MR..."

"I always preferred you. Compared to her..."

She save him a grin.

"Fuck me."

"Absolutely."

Ryuk left to see the rest of the place. Looking up their skirts and all.

"Good thing, they can't see it... Fantastic."

He sneakily took a few apples. And wondered on and about.

While they made love. Near and Sara were discussing. Like usual.

Near smacked her hand.

And she smacked his face.

"That hurt. You're lucky for being a girl."

"You still smacked me."

"I would've busted your skull, if you were male."

She grew quite, but snarled.

"You're dumb. You idiot."

She pushed him, so she could shower first. Oddly enough, he grabbed her lacy bottom part of the dress, making her blush. He saw her booty, since she had no panties.

"Prevert!"

Smacked him again. Making him, fall on his knees.

"You're the one with no panties."

"Well, that's your fault. I told you. I didn't have any clothes. And I wasn't going to wear the same one, over 24 hours. You weirdo."

"You're cute when you're angry."

It made her even more angry.

She smacked him again on the head.

"If I were Kira. I would not hesitate to get rid of you, stupid... Stupid, stupid, stupid man... You stupid... Stupid, stupid, nasty preverted creepo. Nasty, nasty, weirdo..."

She pulled herself and got in, locking the door. Near had got up. His face was red, had a small blister on the crack of the mouth. Bleed a little.

" For a small girl, she sure knows her stuff. "

It hurt, he massaged his jaw. The top of his head, was hurting, too.

Near had spare keys, and unlocked it. Quietly. And noticed, her body through the glass door. He froze and blushed.

She was scrubbing her parts. He felt something stand up.

(I... I can't be in here...)

She then noticed him. Opened the glass door and through the bottle of shampoo at him. He got out, before it hit him.

She finished, but he pushed her out. So, he could go it. And all she kept was the towel. Her clothes were on a unused towel rack section. He had locked the door. She waited, and had dried hers up, by now.

He came out, with a wrapped towel around his waistline. And he tried to clean his face as he could.

"You deserve more than that, creep."

"Shut up, before I start singing that song from Radio head."

He hardly ever rose his voice. He was calm. She went in, before he could pull her. As she grabbed her clothes. He yank, because he was tired of waiting.

"Hey!"

He grabbed her wrists. Placed them by her hips. Her chested pushed out forwards.

"Stop it!" She snarled.

"You want a spank, don't you?"

"No, weirdo."

"Then act like a good girl."

"I am a good girl."

He laughed.

She spits, he quickly lets go.

She held the towel closely, as she was putting on the underwear, as fast as she could. Without it falling off.

"Don't look!"

"I don't wanna, you're ugly."

She made a agnozing sound.

"That's not what Alex thinks."

He flipped the blanket. As she finished putting on her small silky pink sleep gown. It made Near's cheeks redden. Handcuffing her to himself once again.

She sighs, and went to the recliner.

As he got up again, after sitting on the bed. Picked her up.

"Release me, you big idiot."

He did, but on the bed.

"There's enough room."

She quickly got up, and sprinted on the way to the recliner. Sat her ass, folding her arms.

"I wanna be here, and the chain is long enough. You can be there all by yourself, Weirdo."

He only looked at the ceiling, after she said that. And he turned over away from her sight. And went to sleep. While she felt drowsy, after a few yawns; she went to sleep.

Unlike her, Near opened his eyes. Tossed around, and crept over to the recliner. Picking her up, and taking her to lay on the bed.

He went to sleep, in a few hours later. She woke up. Since the urge to pee came up around this hour of the night. She realized that she was on the bed, too.

He was deep asleep, and she poked his tummy.

"Get up!"

He woke, from deep hysteria.

"I gotta go."

He rolled his eyes. And got up from bed. Like he were walking a dog. She did her business.

"Hurry, I wanna go, too."

She just sat there, a few longer. She mentally laughed. She found it hilarious when he did this.

"Nope. I'm not done."

Near then thought that it was probably the menstrual cycle thing.

"Uh... You need anything?"

She opened the door, finally. Looking down on her breasts.

"Pads? ... Tampons?..."

He swallowed some saliva, from salivating.

She went to the room, side. Pretended it was nothing that concerned him. And he went right in. He didn't close the door right. Besides, it didn't matter. There was a glass mirror, opposite of the golden throne.

She snuck a peek. She blushed, at the sight of his butt, shaking her head.

(Ew... Gross.)

He was done, and came right in. He was holding his member, as he walked towards the bed. He was fixing his balls, she thought.

Her nipples erected. (Oh no... I'm embarrassed...)

"Somethings the matter, Miss?"

"Nah-... No."

She sat on the recliner, instead. He laid there, smiling. He was so damn proud of himself.

She laid back, with her arms folded. And no blanket. Went to sleep really soon on after, since she was a heavy sleeper. He got up, again, picking her up. He enjoyed getting her pissed off, too much.

The next morning, again. Woke up. He was still asleep, though. With his face near her's. Their nose were touching, pretty much. And she smacked him. That opened the closed crack on his lips. And forced him to wake up.

"Stop doing this, moron... You're making me think you and I did it... Did the the do... Pervert!"

He was placing his hand on his face, where it hurt.

Making a groan in the response.

The Butler came in, and noticed Near and Sara going at it again.

" Tough night? "He chuckled.

" Yeah, you know her. "

" Master... Your tea, will help with the crack and pain. "

She was angry and folded her arms.

" Sorry, Miss... But I only brought one tray, today. "

She looked at him.

" You both will share the same plate. Enjoy."

She then gasped.

" I won't eat, then..."

"More for me, then."

She felt her stomach grawl. He then placed the spoon on her lips.

"I heard your tummy... I know you're hungry. Kira."

She snapped.

"No, I'm not... You told him to only bring one tray...That's fine... You desperately want me. Gross... Eat your food. Stupid!"

He took a spoonful for himself.

"It's delicious."

He moaned, like a tubby eating a buffet meal at discounted prices, because it was heaven on Earth.

She then yanks away the chocolate banana muffin off the tray. And bit it. He liked watching her mouth open. He took a chunk off the muffin, since it was big. And nibbles it. She watched him. And he quickly shoved it in her mouth.

"Ew."

As she spat it out.

After this, they went to the working area. Sure after they dressed up.

It was eight am, and they ran late. Daquan threw his suitcase on the floor, as he and Freddie ran for the door. To see who got in first. And he was jumping up and down. It was ridiculously hilarious. And Freddie was forced to buy, the team lunch.

Alex came in late. And it was suddenly switched over to him to buy the team lunch. Since he was the one who technically came last. And Freddie began to jump himself.

Alex, wasn't fond of being buddy buddy with these losers, as he referred them as. And slammed his tablet on the the comfy sofa, by the side of his desk. That way, it wouldn't break.

Sara got up to greet Alex. With her arms wide open. And first things first, she was wearing a red top and a matching mini skirt. Unlike the usual dark Gothic colors. A beautiful choker, with a small red heart.

"So, what do you idiots, want for lunch today?"

"Nah ah ah, Alex. It must be a surprise!" Freddie pointed.

"Yeah, and don't be cheap like last time."

"Are you that serious?... Do you like want? Per Se? Momofuku Ko? Or Gramercy Tavern with a side of Le Bernardin?"

"Hmm... They all open late hours. And we're not going to wait til five pm to eat." Replied Freddie.

"Yeah, Mane."

Alex held his hands out, shaking around in a awkward confused way. Looking and laughing.

"I've been to Le Bernardin, not that bad... Not that great." Said Fred.

"You're only saying that, because you couldn't afford to pay the rest of the menu." Added Near.

They all looked at him.

"Really? You don't say, Mister Sir Billions."

"Now, now. No need to be Envious. It saddens me that you'll never have much in life."

"Then buy us food, cheap ass."

"Alex, I have. The Fridge is there for a reason. You guys bring lunches, I don't know why."

Sara placed her head on Alex's chest.

"You have me." She smiled warmly.

Near looked at her, after she said that.

"Alex go to work."

"Can he stay and work in here?" She looked at him.

"No."

Her mouth widen. "But he shouldn't be outside all the time."

"Says who?"

Alex sighed.

"Besides, I'm the Boss here. If Alex can't do his job. He'll lose his only source of income. And I'll not feel pity for that."

Alex got himself loosen away from Sara's grip.

"It's part of the Detective Career. We have more responsibilities. And many Detectives were slaughtered by Kira. Many... So, it's not easy. But I'm putting my face out there for our Sake. For the Sake of Everyone."

He knelt toward her face, as he had his palm there.

" Our love will grow as I get in search for Kira. And I promise a better World. "

Her eyes were watery.

" Ale... "

He had let go.

" I'll be back, for lunch. "

He walks out the door.

She closed her eyes and places folded hands to his mouth.

"I love that man."

Near made a grunt.

"Sara, tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"Did you know Mason?"

Her eyes widen.

"Mason?"

"Yes, he is Alex's brother. He was the one who brought up this question."

She was mumbling things, that Near couldn't pick up.

"Well?"

"Not that I remember... No."

"Kira, tell the truth."

"I am not Kira. You got the wrong person..."

He got up from the seat, all serious and facing down on her.

"Then why are you nervous?"

"That is, because I'm not Kira. And I'm innocent."

This kept going on and off throughout the day. Alex forgot about the lunch, came in like usual.

"What the Hell, man? You owe us one, tomorrow."

Then they realized that Alex had a few Kid's Meal Boxes from McDonald's.

"Are you serious?"

"It comes with a toy, shut up."

Freddie had made himself a sandwich in the kitchen a few hours, ago. So, he didn't care.

Sara got up. Alex walked over slowly and smoothly like usual. He took her by the waist, and grabbed her butt. Near noticed. And Alex knew, from the start that he had a thing for her. So, this was his way to make him jealous.

"Ah, Alex. You're back, earlier than before."

He lets go, from the grasp. Sara sighed, blushing hard.

Alex sat on the chair she sat on. And she sat on top of him, as he was speaking to Near.

Near grew even more annoyed. She was smiling, like she won a prize.

Alex was a bit nervous.

" Sara... I can't talk with the man. While you're sitting your beautiful ass on my lap."

She stayed there, smiling. Near didn't yank her off him. Instead, he poured himself another cup of coffee. Stirring the cubes of sugar in it. Watching it melt, to forget her for a second.

" Alex. *As he looked up* If Mason isn't nor wasn't ever Kira... Then it must have been you and her the entire time."

Alex was calm enough to not make himself a fool.

"Near, no offense. *Looking towards him* Buy you're an idiot."

Near looked right at him. Hard. And Sara got up, at how intense this got.

She began to massage Alex's shoulders.

"Mason told me who was. But I'm not sure she is. I never had visual proof of anything. I was investigating her. And you knew all my actions. I even sent you video tapes of each day. The hours... Her life was pretty much part time schooling and part time modeling. How dense can you get? All you want is to keep her here, chained to your side, like she were a dog or something. I bet you raped her these two previous nights. And then you still act like you're the only one who's Justified. Come on, man... Don't be so ignorant. "

Near didn't really flinch. Like as if he hadn't heard those words before. Near said nothing else to him.

Alex got up and left. It was time to go home. Sara went chasing him, but held back by the handcuffs. Alex didn't even look back.

" He's a bastard, and you're an idiot for ever have liked him"

She was sadden.

"There's more to him-.."

"I don't want to hear it."

The other two had left. And Near tugged her along with him, he wanted a bath today.

( I bet you raped her these two previous nights. And then you still act like you're the only one who's Justified.)

Near only made a sound, like he were chuckle at the thought of it. Sara sat there, on the bed looking at him as he glared right back.

"Some of the dumbest shit you ever said. And support such a murderer, makes you and Alex look worse than I ever can."

"I was just explaining my opinion on Kira."

(("My thoughts on Kira?...

I would Marry Him, if I knew Him...

He is everything, means everything to me. He defended many innocent people out there. Who are defenseless. Those who hide, even in the deepest holes and thickest walls, get Judged for their Crimes. Many...

Many call him a Hero.

Others, a Savior.

And a few, as God.

But to me, he's just Special. Because of his ability to be Fair and knows of Justice.

A Man of His Word. "))

" Again, stupid. "

She got up, got in the bathroom. Locked the door, because she knew what he was thinking, now.

He laid there on the bed, with his arms folded above his shoulders. Contemplating and looking at the ceiling, over at the window, as the light from the moon pierced right through.

She slept on the bed, facing away from him.

(( I bet you raped her these two previous nights. And then you still act like you're the only one who's Justified. ))

He looked at her, while she slept.

(He's not all that wrong... But I can't even... She's a woman, it will be too easy... All I can do it lift off the bottom part of the dress... Easy... No I shouldn't... I shouldn't even think this way... But I want her. Badly... Nope, I can't... Wait, why is it that she believes Alex? I bet she doesn't even know he's still married. Fucking her will be a breeze... Shit... I shouldn't be thinking these things. I'm no Christian... But this is Sin. At its finest. I can't believe, that I have never gotten my first time, yet. I've so busy with all these other things. I've never even had a girlfriend...)

A small muffled sound came from her mouth. "Alex.."

It made him stop, as he had went for her shoulders. The strap had fallen to the side, and it shown her shoulder, quite seductively.

He placed his hand on her arm, while the other one, he tunneled under her waist. He muffled again.

The next morning, he still was asleep as she woken up. Yawning, with blurry eyes. Wiping off her eyes, felt the grasp.

She turned her head, over to the side. Near was breathing down her neck.

(Oh my Gosh!)

She blushed, while Near only moved his arm, down, held tightly as she felt it move a little lower. She patted it.

"Prevert."

He smiled as his eyes opened.

"And I like it."

She tried to pull away from his grip.

"No need to, you know you like it; too."

She stratched him, and it forced him to pull away.

"No I don't." Folding her arms. "You stupid weird-O."

He shook himself up, because it wasn't time to discussing at all. He was still on the verge of either going to sit like he usually does. Or pounding her pussy right up. Because it was a turn on, to get her all bothered.

"Time to work."

He got up, instead. She nearly fell over like a pony learning to walk for the first time.

"Morning, you two. You're late!"

They both laughed.

While Alex sat there, watching them enter.

Sara was embarrassed enough already.

"Long, long night night, Near?"

He winked, it was a memo.

Near only nervously placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Let's just say. I haven't slept that well in years."

Sara was shocked and so was Alex, and he sat up. Closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Woohoo, Near."

"Yeah buddy."

They both congratulated his efforts.

"Wait, wait. Hold the Hell up. You didn't just admit you and my girlfriend had sex?

MY GIRLFRIEND?!" He gritted his teeth.

"No, not really. But we do sleep together on the same bed."

"It better just be, just that. Sleep."

She was turning and facing each other. They were angry at one another now. As Alex was ready to punch him on the face. Near wasn't weak, himself. He killed a bear once. And told them the story, once before.

"Come down, both of you. Can't you see she's scared?"

She was holding on to the Butler's leg. Ever since he stepped in the picture.

They both snarled at one another. The air was tense after this, each day. Alex made memo of Near, however couldn't kill him. Since he wouldn't happen to know Near's real name. He told Bree to make the deal. She did, but there is no way, she can get to Near at all. And he wasn't going to give his lifespan for it, neither. He waited and waited.

Kira was becoming a on and off thing, that made Near almost think. Kira was gone, now. But kept her close, he wanted her away from the notebook, if she ever even had it in the first place. Other than that, he wanted her for himself by his side.

"I bet he still hasn't told you any truth of his past, yet."

"What truth?"

It has been months, now.

Alex glared at him.

"He's been having a wife. He never told you."

"She's going to be my ex wife."

She gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's a liar."

"I wanted this to die in secret. I wanted you to get the impression that I'm the one for you, only."

"Liar, Liar. Is all I got from that."

"Shut up, Near."

"I want a World with you." He held her tightly.

"Alex." As she closed her eyes on his firm chest.

Near nearly wanted to vomit.

Alex left, for the next day yet to come. As the sun setted.

The day was gone.

Author's Note: There is none. Lol.


	7. Scorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Scorn

These few months, Near has been forcing himself to take her to school on days of school. Since. She already missed more than just one day. The school sent alerts to her phone and Near saw them.

Some how she managed to catch up with the classes. Fashion wasn't too hard, snip snip. All you needed was to know how to draw, measure, and be creative. The rest fell into place. Like learning how to walk, write, etc.

At times, Near sat looking at the screen. He may of accidentally pushed off something. Because the stalk fell outward. He took a closer look. It was older documents, of the Previous Kira Cases he kept, after L passed away, many years ago.

The first one, was Light Yagami's picture and information that L had collected. Along with what he attached it with.

Sneakily, Near remembered the DNA test, of Sara he had done while Alex was investigating her moves.

"I can see it, now."

His eyes were widen.

(Light Yagami is Sara's real father.)

Light stood close behind him, clapped. In which, Near turned to face the direction, it given him chills. But saw nothing.

At this, Bree was scheduled for an early Interview with Heather Heart. Who was a Show Host for the Daily Morning NY.

And Bree, brought up some key issues.

"What's your opinion on Kira?" While she twirled her long blonde hair.

Bree, finally felt the need to admit her opinion. Because she had lied about being against him and even a story of her Dead Cousin, based on a Theft and Murder he was Charged with.

"Well, I sincerely think Kira is the best. I used to hate him. You know. All those previous on and off going situations. Made me think Kira was evil."

"Oh, right. Has to do with that Cousin of Your's?" nobing her head, as Bree responded to it.

"Yes. But I'm over that now. Ya all know about it all. I keep no secrets."

They all watched.

"Damn Alex, I can't believe you're married to her and want a divorce."

"I wanna hit that, from behind. Mane."

"Bro..."

As the bro fisted.

Near shook his head.

Sara only sat there, silent.

After the hour of the show. Heather asked Bree to see her right after.

"Bree Brune, is it?"

"Still, yes. I plan to get married, soon."

"Right, right. Your boyfriend. That everyone has to know of, shoved down their throats. As if it matters."

Bree rolled her eyes.

"I'll cut right on to the chase... I know who you are, and Alex's still my husband."

Bree laughed.

"Really, seems to me he prefers brown girls."

"That comment is as stupid as ice cream on a snow day. Listen bitch. I ask. No I demand you to stay away. He told me, he'll want to be with me, and his son."

Bree couldn't help be laugh.

"He promised me, many things as well. So, I don't know if he'll choose to stay by your side or not. All I know is when we have sex, he shows his love."

"You're a no good fucking tramp."

Bree had a satisfied look on her face.

"I happen to also kno about the Notebook."

"Everyone does, by now."

"No, I know you have it."

"How would you know?"

Heather had a smirk on her face, now.

"So, you do have it? Interesting. And to think, you were 'smart'."

She laughed.

Bree left, a d wanted to talk with Alex as soon as possible. But Alex ignored the several calls.

Heather passed right around his place as she got out of work. And noticed he hadn't been home, yet. He suddenly arrived. She got out of her car, and went marched right up to him.

"What the Hell, Alex?!"

He turned around, he hadn't even noticed her.

He held her, off and away.

"Fuck outta here."

Some neighbors noticed the ruckus.

"I'm your wife, idiot. I am the one who needs to be the one with that notebook."

He felt the need to punch her in the face.

"Go away, or I'll hit you."

"Do it." She screamed.

Suddenly out of the blue. Alex had finally unlocked the door. And she faints on the pathway stairs.

He figured, she was pregnant again or something. Maybe even attention seeking. He tried to feel a pulse. But nothing. Eventually, he cared enough to call an Ambulance. Pronounced dead at hospital.

"Alex it must be hard to know that she finally is deceased."

Near said nothing.

"Yeah, mane. You a-ight?"

"I feel better than before."

Near looked around to his direction.

"Better than before?"

"Bro, she was hot... How the Hell are ya better, now?"

Alex shook his head.

"You guys have no idea, how manipulative that bitch was."

"Alex?"

"What, Near?"

"You were the one who planned her death, didn't you?"

"She fainted, it must've been a stroke. She was angry all the time over pity things, even."

"Alex, she was still too young for that. And a woman of that caliber, is not necessarily one to lose so easy. She was a good Host and Spoke very well. All that happened was you made yourself even more suspicious."

"Are you serious?"

Near narrowed his eyes.

"You're accusing me, of murdering my wife. When I don't even have the notebook."

He was right, actually he had given the total ownership, up.

"I honestly, didn't hope Death on her. I didn't love her. But even if I wouldn't scoop that low."

Sara held on his arm.

"I want to believe it wasn't you."

"That's because it wasn't I." He looked at her.

Near didn't continue interrogating.

That night, Near sat on the bed, as Sara didn't mind the mennonite abstinence bed board.

Bree died the next morning. She denied a request by a well known Porn Producer and Company. Yes, she didn't want to. But that wasn't the only reason why.

The notebook was taken back by Alex as they were investigating the mansion. None of the Servants wanted to speak, but some were forced out the words.

Alex was upset, and yet content at the same time. Because he was either gonna keep it for himself or give it away again.

That night, he had several naked women, in his home. He sat on his comfy recliner. As the were on their knees, begging.

Each of different shades of skin, a ginger the first to suck. The brunette and raven were kissing each other and the blonde waited. All slim, he hated fatties.

Meanwhile...

"How does it feel?"

"Huh?"

"That your best friend died?"

"After what happened..."

(("I'm sorry... I promise it won't happen again. Sweety... I am being sincere. I love you!"))

"Well, Alex always been a pig. Even before he got married. He had sex with two or three women at a time. He bragged too much. I guess, he wanted us to either cheer or get envious of his accomplishments."

Sara was scared.

"What?"

"You thought his wife was the only one?... And Bree was his third?"

"..."

"He's a moron. I've been trying to tell you these things. But since you consider yourself to be smart. I assumed you would figure it out by now. But you don't. You're too ignorant or stupid... Too stubborn."

"Near, I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Well, okay then."

"It's just that... Alex promised the world to me. And he said he loved me. It doesn't make sense."

"They're just words."

"Near, they meant a lot to me. Because I lost my parents, lived alone most of my childhood years, then had my adopted parents taken away from me, unfairly... Nobody knows how I feel... Nobody."

She was tearing up.

Near felt sadness, now. He never been friends of anyone other than himself in so many years. His lost his closest, even considered him a brother. Mello. To this day, he dealt with it, and it didn't hit him til now.

" Sara, just learn to forget him. Think of him as a dead man."

While, she was there crying. He was there lying.

Despite, these hos being good for only sexual pleasures. He didn't think any were worth to keep by his side. They spent the night, on his bed.

((At the mall, during the cold day... The sun hides behind the clouds. The mall three stories high, spacious and adventurous. But only a few people, but no facial features. Like they were just mannequins.

All that is seen is herself next to Near the weirdo. Til they spot them, Alex and Bree both together... Kissing. While people passed by like nothing. Tuning dark... Blank...))

She woke up crying. Near was woken by the urge to pee. And heard the muffled sounds.

He wasn't used to human interactions. He never laid much of a hand for anyone. B

Incapable of human emotions. But he placed his arms around her, once again after he removed the stupid board. Pulled her to face him.

She realized her face was on his chest, now.

She stopped crying.

"Alex is a stupid cunt. He doesn't deserve your tears."

She sniffed. He wasn't even thinking about her sexually, either. He only held her.

(Is this was regular people call, love?)

She fell asleep again. But he realized that he still had the urge to pee. So, instead, of waking up sleepy head. He got himself unchained and went. The light went out, it was pouring hard, this late January.

"The lightning..."

It was too dark, but he at least already went. And he went to the part where the switch outlets were.

Sara woke up. Went out the room and saw him, no where. He wasn't in the working area, so she went to look around. She held a candle, since Near had put one there.

It was like 4:30 am and she saw a door open.

Near came in, he was drenched. The lights were back on again. The chill was creeping in, as well. But the heater was running up again.

She jumped.

"It's just me."

She pulled him, like a mother does when she wants her child to be safe. He went in for a shower, after that. He took her wrist and cuffed her to him.

Alex came in, nearly crying.

"Sara, sweetie."

Sara didn't jump, nor turned. She ignored his call.

Near looked at her and then at him, back to back.

"I did something wrong. I just realized how much you mean to me."

Her attention was at the screen.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, because you messed up."

Alex got on his knees, in front of her. She had her arms folded. Looking away.

"Sweetie please forgive me."

She looked down at him.

"I forgive you."

"Wow, baby thanks."

"But we can't be together right now. I need time and space."

Alex held on to her knees.

"Babe. I need you, Babe..."

She looked away.

"Go to work, Alex."

Alex got up.

"You'll beg for me. Just you wait. And I'll learn to ignore you, too."

He walked out.

Ryuk laughed at Alex.

"She can choose to deny you altogether. She doesn't need you. I already did my part when I saved her life. She doesn't think about being Kira, because her memories are faded. Hyuk."

She looked at the skyline from the balcony, as Near was giving her and himself some air.

" Forgetting is the first step to recovery. "

Sara was silent. The beautiful sun let shades of orange and reddish yellow. As clouds floated around the sky. As it was turning into night fall.

Author's Note: I hope to see New York some day... Watching some movie and chilling. Anyway. I hope ya enjoy.

PS... I don't like Alex, that's why I made him an asshole... I ain't a Feminist, but this is kinda hilarious either way. Wait, I ain't bat shit crazy. Lmafo. Teeheehheeeeee.


	8. Jaunt

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast...

I had Hawaiian food. And I'm still excited.

So, I'll start a new chapter...

Jaunt

Ryuk went back and forth, Light was like a shadow. And Misa finally found Ryuk. She was finding him for a while.

Ryuk was away from Alex. He sat around some park, contemplating. When Light appeared to him.

Misa, and Light met in the same place as they both got there. Ryuk was a bit startled.

They both looked at one another.

Ryuk looked at them.

"Light?"

Light wanted to leave. He had turned around.

"Light?!"

"Misa?"

She hugged him. She was a shinigami herself. She wore all white. A white long dress, that thr bottom was ripped and faded, since her feet were invisible. Her hair was white, her eye was was white, the other one was covered with the hair that laid flat over half her face.

Light felt that same warmth, he had felt years ago. He held her back.

Ryuk felt awkward.

"Light and Misa, hyuk hyuk... Finally reunited and it feels so good?"

They departed.

Light held her hands, in place.

"Ryuk, I was just checking on our daughter."

"Light."

"She's fine. She's with Near, you already know that."

"You better not let Alex touch my little girl, ever again."

"She's an Adult... Besides, Alex is in a bad situation right now... Hyuk. Sara doesn't want him right now. Hyuk hyuk."

They talked a little while longer. While, Alex was thinking long and hard.

"You need to speak with an British accent."

"I can't... It's too odd."

"Come on... I wanna hear."

"Crumpets..."

"More. Say more. More."

"And tea?"

She clapped.

Alex walked in with a box of chocolates in one hand and flowers in the other hand.

"Sweetie, it's Valentines Day."

Sara didn't even look around. She wasn't upset, she just didn't want to talk about anything with him.

Near stood up, as Alex was begging around her front this time.

"Get up, fool. She'll talk to you if she's ever ready."

"Fine. I don't need you I don't need this."

He threw the stuff on the floor, stormed out the door as it was time to go home.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

Near placed his hands on her shoulders. She was tearing up, again.

"Stay strong."

"I don't know how much I can take this, Near... He works here, I'm forced to see him. It's over a month... And this hurts... Lots..."

He didn't say anything, instead he took her hand. And they left to the garage. It was huge, and he took her running into the jet plane.

" Near?! "

" Trust me. "

They were off the ground. And she noticed how it suddenly turned dark, as they were above the Ocean.

"私たちは日本に行きます。"

"いいえ。"

"Then... Where?"

"Just trust me."

She was at peace around him, something she didn't feel with Alex, especially recently.

They got there, and it was already late. It was like 1 am. Close to 2 am.

The lights filled the dark sky, and they walked around at night, and the taxi picked them up. The jet was left, somewhere in some empty spot, surrounded by woods.

"Near?"

"Trust me."

They got there.

"What's this?"

They stepped out and the taxi sped off.

The was gated, with a Keep Out sign on it. But the fence has holes on it. And seemed like homeless people got in to either take drugs or sleep, or anything else. The building a mess now. The roof had holes on the surface. Smashed windows, graffiti, etc.

"Near?"

He pushed open the door, he took her with him.

She was scared. It was creepy inside.

"I was an orphan, too."

She gasped.

He went around, to what he could remember was his favorite room there. The Library.

They went in, it was huge, and there were candles there. As if they were recently placed there. This sent chills down her throat.

He locked the door with a plank. He didn't want any creep entering.

Near picked out a book.

"This was one of my favorites."

She looked at the cover.

"I read this book, too. But in Japanese."

She began reading it out loud. And Near watched her mouth. Her voice was soothing to him. She was adorable when she wasn't so, pissy much.

A bang came through the door. It startled them. Near and Sara both jumped. Because this person was determined to break down the door.

The window was the only option, it was on the second floor. And she was more scared of jumping.

Near held her waist.

"It's the only way."

Another one and it broke a piece off. She jumped off, and Near followed right after. They landed on a bush. A spider was on her hair, crawling and wiggling on her piece of web. And Near quickly placed his hand on her mouth, while the other hand flipped off the spider.

They hopped off, and ran towards an opening. And the guy already had marched in, looking outside and spotted them. He quickly went downstairs. He held a long kitchen knife. But didn't catch them, thankfully. The taxi guy arrived on time, and took them back.

"That was my little hang out, before the States. I don't get why, Whammy's closed like this..."

This was the first time she had ever seen Near give off any emotion whatsoever. She held his arm, instead. And patted him on the head.

Near had tears, he felt comfortable showing his human side to her. Not even his Butler seen him do this.

" It's okay, Near. You have a place back at your home... Well, not precisely the home you came from... But... Oh, how about you buy it and rebuild it? That way you can bring children in that have no home."

He sighed. "Sadly, I don't think I could. Because I can't be managing two things at once, when they're both very separate from each other. For that, I must have to trust someone very much."

"Isn't your Butler a good choice?"

"Not really. He's a trusting type, when it comes to helping you out with little things. Managing a business is a huge responsibility. They're both different and I don't want to put that much stress on him. He'll be angry with me, because he actually likes his job as a butler. "

" Oh. "

" But not a bad idea, it's just that I need someone I can actually find suitable for the job. "

They arrived. It was 1 am in New York. And they both wanted sleep.

" Hey, Sara. I brought a little souvenir. "

" Hmm. "

He takes her by the waist. And has her sit on his lap. After they showered, not together of course. Haha.

She began reading it again. Near blushed and so did she.

"Prevert."

"Olive juice."

"Olive Juice?"

"Olive juice you, too."

Near went to try to go to sleep as Sara already had. It was more late, now. It was strange he was getting used to sleeping sooner and now he couldn't get some sleep. He kept thinking about what else they could have done together.

Quickly the thought of how he stopped her from crying when they caught Alex with Bree in the Mall came to mind. He held his ice cream pop. And shoved it in her mouth. It was romantic in his mind.

The next morning, they both woke up late. And the Butler didn't even wake them up the first time around. He came back, and noticed Near was hugging her tightly. Near smiled.

"Master. Here's your breakfast. So you can recover all that engry lost from pounding Miss."

"Huh?"

Sara sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, nothing."

The Butler left.

"What did he say?"

Near was munching on the pancake.

"N-Nah. He is just being silly."

Alex gave it a third attempt.

"I know who Kira is!"

They all turned to face him. And the two, twin Bros from a different mother, looked at one another.

"Oh, you do? Please spill the analysis."

"Kira is someone."

"Thanks Captin Obvious."

"Very famous. But very famous."

Near looked away.

"Look."

He held his tablet.

"All these girls go missing, after boarding trips to foreign lands. None of them make it back. But after their promised visit they end up dead."

Near raised a brow.

"This Man, is in charge of promising these girls a better life. He promises them fame and fortune, with one condition."

"Alex, these girls look like they've been cut up. Kira..."

"Kira can control someone to do something like this to someone else. You can possess anyone."

"..."

"Also, also. Let me conclude that he was the only one who knew their names and faces. And exact location and time."

"Alex,you may be right. I'll look into this a little more further."

He stood next to Sara.

"He's the same guy, who wanted to take Sara to go work in Paris. Remember that?"

Near was mouth agape.

"Alex, you're actually right."

"See, see. I'm right. I am the Man, here. I should be your heir, Near. I should take your spot after you're gone."

"Over five hundred girls, have been found, not even a week after it happened. Some say, no body was found suspecious. Because the one who stabbed them, were killed right after or a few moments after they killed another victim as assumed. Because the ones doing the stabbing, couldn't talk nor was found alive. They are usually found laid next to their victim(s). Other times, they either found in the Beach Coastal Lines or elsewhere, but deceased. Police find these events quite fascinating and are on the clock trying to figure this endless puzzle. All the girls are foreign to these countries. France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, and even South Africa. Where the crime rate ran rampant after the year 2020. Even locals can't go out for a swim with their families, because of the floating bodies, they have encountered. "

" That's creepy. "

" Very. "

" I'll have to look into this, thank you Alex. "

Alex stood next to her.

" I want to recover our relationship. Sara, let's go out to eat. "

Sara sighed.

" No. "

" Please. I love you. "

She looked away.

" I bet you told Bree, and every other girl that, too. "

" Look, I'm doing my best. I haven't slept with any other chick, since Bree. "

" Because she's dead, now. "

" Even if she were alive... God bless my heart. I still wouldn't bang that chocolate box... I prefer you. I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat... I can't even pee comfortably with out you. "

" Alex, you're stupid. Go away. "

" Yes, I am. Because I lost you for a stupid sexual desire. You're the only one I need. "

"... "

" Look, I'll keep doing what I need to do. I want you to love me. I am sorry for failing you before. "

" Fine. I'll go out with you. "

" Yes. "

Near was upset, now.

" Hold on, no you can't."

"Yes, she can and will. She's mine."

"Not she ain't. She's her own self. You can go find another, she's fine here."

Her arms were folded.

"Near, let me just go out with him, that's all he wants."

"Fine. But one condition... I'll go, too."

"Ah, Hell Nah."

"Oh, yes."

"Near, you're not welcome. Because this isn't going to be a threesome. And... And even if I were Bisexual... I wouldn't consider you sexy either way."

"What?!... No. No. No... You only want to go out with her, correct?... Why is sex the only thing in your mind?"

"No... Not the only thing.. More like the last and final destination."

"The game?" Exclaimed Fred.

Alex got closer to Near, pointed to him. And said it in a low voice.

"You're not going to ruin it for me. I want to get her back, whether you like it or not."

Sara was like anxious.

"Well, too bad. Because she's still my suspect. And if she goes. I go. How do you like that?"

Alex was angry. He slammed his fist on the desk where Near placed his tea and goodies.

The night, the three went out. To see a movie, and she satin the middle. Alex placed his fingers on her side. And she was blushing, but a bit uncomfortable.

Near, placed his on the opposite side and felt Alex's arm. Alex got upset.

((They're both touching me. Oh God...))

She wore a short pink dress, with long pink socks, boots, a black small coat. Alex, lowered his hand to her thigh, placed it there.

She looked at how his fingers were there moving up and down.

"Stop." She whispered.

"You know you like this baby."

Near slapped Alex's hand off.

"You pig."

After the movie, they went for some frozen yogurt. Alex held her by the waist. And pulled her on his lip. Her ass felt nice on him. He liked it. It made Near jealous.

She was blushing, hard.

Near yanked her to his side, when they finished the treat. When it was time to depart. Alex turned around quickly. Instead of getting off the car completely. The shade covered the seats from the driver. And Near was ready to throw daggers at him.

"I'm horny."

He pushed her body back, a bit. Lift her dress up and his hands were taking off her panties. She was blushing harder, now.

Near slapped him, and smacked him. Her panties were on the floor, exposing her parts.

Near dragged Alex outside, and punched and kicked him on the stomach.

"Near." She ran out.

Alex walked to his direction instead. Near held her, and took her back inside to go home.

Near got a beautiful glimpse himself. He wasn't that upset, that he got to see it. But that Alex was the one who wanted it.

"Alex is a pig, don't accept anymore dates with him."

Near looked serious and he was hot, when he was.

She only closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Near, wanted to see it again. To see and touch for himself.

He slowly placed his hand on her back, then her lower back. And whimper, came out of her lips.

He kissed her shoulder and neck.

"I want a World with you."

She opened her eyes, noticed him looking at her.

"Alex promised that as well."

He kissed her lips. She blushed. Giggling while they both kissed one another, wrapping her legs around him.

The next morning, they woke up together. Naked under the blanket.

The Butler came in like usual.

"Good Morning Master and Miss. You both seem well rested."

"Morning."

She sat up, while Near was laying. Looking at her, from the back. He touched her lower back.

"Stop it, silly."

He ignored.

"Massage."

She playfully slapped his chest.

"You're such a asshole... But I love it."

They pecked a kiss. This was the first time, they showered together. She was looking right at the member.

"It was all Your's last night."

"Prev..." She giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm your Prevert."

They both went in, late while the others were already there, working.

"About time?"

Sara only got a bit nervous.

Was ready for a Spring Edition Shoot. And Near was gonna take her.

"Didn't you guys get the memo? You were supposed to get a day off."

"For real?"

"Yeah, go crazy... Take the rest of the week off."

They pack up their stuff and got up. But Alex was there sitting. Finally, he stood up. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"You still owe me one."

Sara got even more anxious. Near only pushed him away, and lead the way to the Door. The Driver waited a few minutes and finally Near and Sara got in the car and sped off. Alex only watched as the car left.

"Darling!" Came in the scene. As he noticed her come in.

She gasped. "Hey!"

Flipped over his hair. He had that half long, half shaven off hair cut. "Oh mah Gosh... I have seen ya like forever."

Near wasn't really bothered by this guy, seeing that that guy was as fruity as a fruit salad. And most likely takes more dick than every model here, was beyond his imagination.

Near was far off the set. So, they weren't handcuffed together. Near only watched.

((I was on the bed... And I can still remember when she wanted to use the use the restroom... And she noticed it the first time. Her cheeks...))

"I'm done."

"Already?" He snapped out of his day dream.

"Yup. It's been over an hour."

He took her wrist. And she was compliant.

They sat, in the car. As they were going somewhere else. She wasn't sure where.

((Or that one time in the Mall. When we were out in public and these ladies in Victoria Secret make comments about us. She got very pissy. It was cute and humorous. How she wanted to defend our stance. While they thought we were rough in bed.))

She sat there, looking out the window, with her arms folded on the window piece of the car.

"Where are we going?"

She had turned and faced him. As he looked over at her direction.

"It's a surprise."

They were heading to Disneyland in Florida.

"Disney World?!"

As she noticed the sign. By this time, they were already boarding the plane.

Near already had planned tickets ahead of time, since it was hard to get them, way too late.

The day, they were going to different theme rides. She pulled him several times. Since she really wanted to ride all the rides. Her favorite was yet to come.

They spent the night in the Hotel. The room was spacious and very theme like, depending on the Princess. The room had so much vibrant color.

She sat on the bed, while Near was getting his coat off. She laid on the bed, and he noticed her waiting.

She took off her shirt, and he unlatched the bra from the front.

"Near..."

He licked her nipples. Making her quiver. As he held on her waist pulling her closer.

"I love this ride, the most. Mmm..."

He smirked at how much she enjoyed it. It sent vibrations down her spine, each time he thrusted in her hard.

"You are such a bad girl, riding all those and waiting for mines. Not asking for it, sooner."

She laughed.

"I was having too much fun, getting a bit wet by all the splashing water."

"Speaking of wet. I enjoy it this way."

She moaned.

"Deeper."

"Beg a little more."

"Deeper. Near."

"More."

"Daddy, Near."

He went balls deep. She clenched onto the pillow. Moaning loud. The parents next door, heard it.

"Future parents."

The wife smacked him.

"What?"

...

Near pulled out, and he cummed once he did.

Her clit was filled with his creamy goodness. She looked at him, with so much lust.

"Thank you."

"Wanna have me lick it off?"

"Thats your own cum, gross."

"That's why, I'm asking... It's like swallowing your own mucus."

"Ew."

He was licking either way.

"Gross, Near."

"But it felt, so good. Huh?"

It did.

"Your tongue... Ah..."

He kicked every sensitive spot. Making her moan even more.

"Those fingers..." As he placed his fingers in her.

She fell asleep after he finger fucked her. He liked leaving his fingers there. She woke up, with them inside, a few hours later.

"Near!"

He ignored, since he was soundly asleep.

She tried take it them out, but he grasped. Moaning again.

"Damn it, Near. I need to pee."

"Pee on the bed."

"Oh my God. You and your weird fetishes. I swear."

"So, far, you liked both of them."

"Come on, Near. Let me pee for a second. I'll be back."

He lets go. She quickly goes in the bathroom. He laid there waiting with his dick hanging out, still. She came back and jumped on the bed. He quickly rolled her to the side, and shoved his dick in there again.

" Near... Daddy. ".

He lifted her thigh, squeezed it.

"There are many more positions we can try."

She smiled and giggled.

Grabbed her breasts.

The next day, they had room service and went to the park one last time before going back home.

They walked around, practically holding hands and everything. Yet, they weren't a thing.

" Where the Hell where you?"

"Alex, we only went to Disney World."

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"I expected you here."

"It was all of our days off."

"Yeah, Alex... Besides, it's Saturday today. Why are you here?"

"I know that Near and you stay here, and I came to pick you up. We are gonna go on another date. Just you and me. And no body else."

They both looked at one another. She nervously accepted the offer. But Near was going to follow.

They went for some hot fudge, in a all chocolate shop. During the cold months, they made hot drinks, snacks, etc. And in the hot months, the opposite.

Well it was already mid March.

"Well, you two seem rather boring. When you're both together."

"Near..."

Near was remembering the previous two nights.

"Shut the fuck up, Near. It wouldn't be boring if it were only just us. You came along like a damn lost dog. Besides, Sara is my girlfriend."

"No, she ain't. You two bro-.."

"Reconnected!"

"No yo-.."

"Yes we did. She accepted my offer and thus we're back together."

She placed her hand on her temple.

"Alex."

"And tonight I plan we go out to eat, in a very expensive place. I have heard about their long list of Revserations... That's why I planned it months ago. And you're gonna love it Sara."

"I..."

"You'll what?"

He took a sip of his melted almond butter flavored chocolate cup.

"I don't think I want to go out with you. You only want sex. I think you need some form of help. Maybe the next partner you have, will be the only one for you. Because you cheated on your wife, on me and I don't know whoever else... I don't trust you, Alex. I don't. "

He looked at the table, then back at her.

" I told you, I was working on it. Yes, I think of sex. But believe me. I haven't slept with any other bitch ever since I begged you to take me back. I miss your smell. I want...

No..

I need you, Sara. "

She was about to cry.

Near yanked the chain.

"I think we better leave."

"Nope, nope... I think I finally got it. You have feelings for that bastard?"

"Near, is a nice guy."

"What the actual fuck did you just say?"

People were looking at them, now. And some were video recording.

"Alex, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Alex, you realize that this will make her trust you even less, right?"

"Fuck off, bastard. This is between me and my girl."

He turned to her, again.

"Tell me, the truth. You and Near sleep together?!"

Her mouth was wide open. Her cheeks went red. It made Alex even more angry.

"I see it... You're a slut, and you think you can call me out, huh?! Bitch cunt whore! You cheated on me. While I was being faithful for months, now."

"We stopped being a thing, Alex... And I don't have to follow your game..."

"Slut! I hope you burn in Hell, while getting gang banged by several black guys with bigger cocks than Near. Flithy slut."

She looked away and ashamed.

"Let's go, Sara."

Alex threw his cup, nearly throwing the chair. And the manager told him to leave.

"Near, I'm sorry."

"Nah.. Don't be. It just shows you the kind of scum Alex really is."

"But..."

He placed a finger on her lips.

"Nonsense."

She looked at his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world. And I won't let him take you from me."

Alex happened to have taken the same direction as he caught them kissing. Alex charged Near, and punched him. It split his lips.

Sara tried wiping it off. With a few kleenex.

" Alex, go away. "

He took her and pulled her for a kiss. She was struggling at first, but then went weak. She breathed slowly.

A whimper came out her lips.

Near was just standing there.

"You belong with me."

She sighed.

"I don't know..."

Near was annoyed.

"You have one week, choose between him or me."

"Yeah, choose between the bastard or me."

She looked at her feet, she blushed.

"You two have me trippin'..."

At the Investigation room. Only Near and Sara sat. Looking away of each other.

"So... So, who fucked you better?"

She turned, to face him.

"Was it me or him?"

She blushed.

"Tell me, Sara... Who pounded you better?"

"Hm..."

"Hmph..." He looked at her intensely.

She looked up away from him. But he had a strong gaze. It turned her on.

"Oh God."

"God isn't answer."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Who made your complete fantasy? Is that so hard to answer?"

"Near... I don't know..."

"You need a another round?"

She blushed hard.

"Stop it."

"Take off that skirt."

"Well, if I do that with you. I'll have to let him take a round as well."

"No.."

"What do you mean no? It's only fair."

"No."

She hissed like a angry kitty.

"No."

She looked away.

"Only I deserve to pound you."

"Near."

"Don't forget it was Daddy, days ago."

"Stop being so silly."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Take off your skirt."

She had her arms folded, and had a smile on her lips.

"No."

"Do you want me to take it off for you?"

"Oh God, Near seriously. Stop."

"Nope."

It was almost time to work, but they haven't arrived yet.

The Butler came around to give Near his tea and crumpets.

Oh he was getting something alright.

"Ahhh... Near..."

She was on top of him, while he sat on his chair. Thank goodness for the skirt. Made it easier for the access. He was fucking her like crazy. He was sucking on her nipple. She moaned.

The Butler dropped the tray.

"Mmmaster?"

They both looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I know you're both busy... But I came around to deliver your treats, Master."

"I think I already had what I was craving for nearly a week... But yeah, leave them here. I'll get hungry, soon."

She lifted herself from his member. She lubed him, so well.

"Let's go to bed, I'm not finished."

She giggles, as she was leading the way. But the two that arrived usually earlier than Alex. Came in. She quickly fixed herself up, pulled her skirt down and the shirt upwards.

Sat on her chair instead.

"Hey, morning."

"Good morning."

"Morning."

He looked at her, as he responded back at them.

"Why does it smell like sweat and tears?"

Alex walks in, angry. He probably even went to sleep like that. He slammed the door closed.

He looked at her.

"It will be a week tomorrow. Remember that!"

"Near has a head start!"

Alex rose his face.

"Is that so?!"

Near gave her a sign, telling her to basically shut up.

"Well, tell me."

"I mean nothing..."

"Ah, Pound Town!"

Near laughed nervously.

"No... He's very funny and nice. We had planned to go eat, tonight."

"Oh, well you havent told me about mine and yours, the nights before."

"That will be revealed, tomorrow."

Alex nodded.

At the Date...

"So, if what are we?"

"Near, I don't know... I really came to like you... But each time I see Alex... It makes me feel..."

"You still love him?"

"I... Don't think so... Something about him, though..."

"Would you still marry Kira?"

"Kira?!"

"I remember you mentioned about marrying him."

"I do admire him, greatly... But I don't know who Kira is. If he's smart and everything I always dreamt of. It will mean the world to me."

"Oh..." He took a bite off.

"So, if Alex is Kira. You would marry him?"

"Alex is Kira?!"

Near took a sip.

"I... You're kidding?"

"No. You would think, that if he truly loved you... That he would have told you by now."

"Near, if he is. I might as well tell you right now. That I would."

Near spat out what he had in his mouth.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Uhm..."

"I can't believe that... You would choose him based on that..."

"Well, Near. You're supposed to accept that. Because you and him both told each other the rules. I choose who I want to be with for the rest of my Life."

"This dinner has become sour... And even if. You're still my main suspect."

Not a word was crossed between them. The next morning. Near wanted to hold her. But she departed herself. She was asleep, still. He saw her round butt, begging to be touched.

His hands stopped mid way. When she moved to the side and stretched her arm, taking his hands away. Her night gown, was partially down, Exposing her breast. She sits up, noticing him looking at her.

She got up and wanted a cold shower. But he didn't move off the bed.

"Get up, weirdo."

"I'm too tired."

"Well, I want to shower!"

"Too bad."

"Well, then... Release me!"

He got up, willingly. And took hold of her arm. Pulled her into the bathroom with him.

"I want to shower by myself!" She cried.

"Shut the Hell up."

"No... I don't wanna."

"I said, shut up!"

Took her by the wrist and practically shoved her in there. Made her scream.

"There's your cold shower, you damn bitch."

She threw a bar of soap at him. It missed, but the water was pouring hard. And she couldn't really see, trying to get on her feet. The water was making it hard for her to hold on.

She still had the night gown on. Near took off his bottoms. He got in, picking her up. The water hitting her face.

"I hate you..."

He grabbed her breasts. Moved the waters speed.

"Don't touch me, weirdo..."

"Not my favorite, you're so damn sexy."

He took off the night gown.

"You're gonna rape me, aren't you?!"

"That's every woman's fantasy. Getting pounded by force."

"No..."

She bit her lips, while blushing.

"I was wanting it the whole night... I know dame well, you were wanting it, too."

"No, I wasn't."

He squeezed his way in there. Made her moan, brought joy to his ears.

"You know damn well, you don't love him."

"Alex..."

After pulling out, he fingered her ever so slowly. While she was trying her best to scrub herself.

"Ssssstaaaaahhhp!"

He released, she scrubbed herself.

"I wasn't gonna wash my hair, but you idiot... Gahhh I hate you!"

Near smirked. Took the scrubber and scrubbed himself after see used it. The scent of her cunt, was on it, each time she used it. There were two of them, but he used the one she did.

Alex came in, despite it being Saturday.

It was obviously after the shower. She got to greet him, while holding on to his tie and playing with it.

"I see what the answer is."

She giggled. Near didn't say a word.

((She's your Girlfriend. But she's my Woman.))

Author's Note: I forgot some things... Because I got a little bit out of hand while I typed this up.

In another note... The day is gloomy and nice. I love it. Makes it easier for me to type, because I get to chill outside in the car. Whearas, if I were typing this inside and several ladies can read and understand English... Let's just say, I'm an Intovert, with very extroverted coworkers.

Anyhow, thanks and enjoy... :)


	9. Seize

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Seize

Over a month later. Alex found more proof. He actually went and traveled along other Detectives from different countries and counties.

Via by Skype. He sent reports to Near.

"Alex is so brave!"

She was cheerful. She just finished her Spring Fest colors and vibes. The Summer Edition was right around the corner as well.

"Talk with Sara?!"

The Butler was confused, but obliged. Handing over the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

The voice nearly sent shivers down her spine.

"I bet you're wondering who you're speaking with?"

"Well..."

"Listen, I have noticed your work for some time now. I was wondering if you will come to my main office. I have a huge opportunity for you. This will escalate your Career, and it will open many doors."

"Who are you?"

"A very famous Producer. I make films, music, modeling, you name it. I see a big future in your career. I know you want to be a Fashionista, instead. And I can make that happen. As long as you come here for an interview."

"Where at?"

"Oddly enough, I sent it through mail. The old fashioned way."

"People still do that?"

He laughed.

"Just respond. The sooner, the better. Sweet pea."

The call was disconnected, and of course it was a Unknown number as well.

"There is no way to trace that, is there Near?"

"I'm afraid, not..."

Sara felt more scared, than pleased of said offer.

"However, seems like Sara must respond. And we'll see where it goes from there on out."

She was calm, but her head was screaming. Every possible outcome.

The day came, and she held the letter.

"Ah, what do you know?!..."

As he yanked it away from her hand.

"This man happened to be the same one Alex talked about. This will surely solve the case of all those missing and dead women out there."

Sara wanted to cry, but held her tears.

"I will talk like your Manager, that way we know when it will be scheduled."

Near sent the call, he was nervous himself. But she was being a bit of a bitch to him. Anyways...

"Hello?"

"Oh HI, you finally answered."

Near had masked his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Who's this?"

"I'm Sara chans manager. My names Tony. And I want to confirm such interview."

"Ah, that... Yes, tomorrow will be fine. Actually... Even today. I'm open for whenever."

"Very professional."

He laughed.

"Indeed. I promise too much for them fine ladies. And get in return just as much."

(In return?!)

"Yeah, sounds good. So, are you sure today is a good time?"

"Definitely. If not... Tomorrow being latest."

"Fantastic."

He laughed again.

"Bye."

Hung up.

"That was creepy."

Sara looked at him and at them all.

"Time to change your outfit."

"But I'm wearing something..."

"You know, what? I don't care."

Her mouth was split.

"Today?"

"Yes."

He practically dragged her.

(Should I fuck her one last time?)

He grabbed her thigh.

"Near?"

"Shhhh..."

She slapped his hand away.

Near stayed away as much as he could. While she was inside, going towards the Office. Where the man was waiting. His Receptionist, held her for a while.

"No wire taps? Phones, video recording, allowed..."

"Of course, not."

As she stood up, from the chair. Fixing her skirt.

"Why Hello."

He welcomed her in. Watching her as she walked by and as she sat down.

"Water? Tea?"

"Not right, now... Thanks."

He smirked. Despite his age, he was good looking. His gray hair, meant nothing. He still had his swoon action. It works on all ages of women.

(( Sara, no... Not you...))

She stood there, Sara could not see her.

"Let's talk... You work hard, you love Fashion. And like I told you by phone. That I would. I accomplish. I mean that. Because all women deserve everything. Most pitiful men can't give. So, I promise all my pretties anything they want."

"I..."

"All I ask is for some action every once in a while. You'll have a promising Future, in many countries."

"I..."

"How does going to your home country, Japan sound about now?"

"I have visited several times, since I had been making money."

"No, not visit. I meant, working there."

"That would fantastic."

"Ah, so you're down for a little action?"

She blushed.

((Sara what are you doing?))

((It's all planned, right? Near should know what to do next?))

"Alright."

She sat up, looking at him. As he got closer.

"I want you to meet me tomorrow. We'll have Dinner... And from there. You know."

"Wait!"

"Uhm.."

"Can you explain to me what exactly I will do other than just work?"

"Those stay in secret til you get there."

He went from nice to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"But, I can't just not know? I want to know what will be the first thing I'll do, once I get there. Each detail..."

"You will know once you get there."

He nearly barked.

"But, this is important. Because all legit agents will tell you. Why don't you?"

He kneel down, grabbed her cheeks, squished them, practically. Looking right into her soul.

"You ask, too many damn questions."

He let's go, as she sat the rubbing her face.

"Now, get the Hell out of here."

(With pleasure.)

She leaves and Misa finally comes out of the shadows.

"You won't hurt that girl!"

He looked at her.

"Shut up, Misa."

"No."

"What's your problem, anyhow? You never cared before. And you even allowed it."

((Well, it was the only way to get them to notice you. Stupid bastard.))

"So, stay out of it. I'll use her, til I have enough. Just like every other chick. Women are only meant to be used for sex and nothing else."

Misa shockingly frowned on him.

"You hurt my little girl, I'll kill you, kill everyone you ever loved, and burn everything you ever had built onto the ground."

"Fuck off Misa."

"Very well. You're testing your waters. Once, she dies, I'll go after your family back at home. Then I'll come after you, Gonzalez."

"I said..."

"Flames. I'll lit your beloved mother in Flames. I'll force you to watch her die."

He was silent.

Misa was angry, and he noticed that.

"Then why don't you tell me to cancel?"

"I see things, before they happen."

He chuckled hard.

"I don't believe you, and I doubt you'll do anything. Your threats are quite humorous."

"You'll eat those words."

He only glared at her. They both glared at one another.

Meanwhile...

"So, how did it went?"

She only stayed silent.

"Did he touch you?"

Near looked for marks on her face and neck and anywhere else.

"He wants to see me tonight... To seal the deal."

Near sighed.

"You accepted?"

"Isn't it all planned?... You want to catch Kira, don't you?"

(The idea of losing you, will hurt me more, than losing to Kira.)

"Besides, he didn't give much info. All he said was going to Japan."

"I think I have an idea."

That night, she stood outside the building. It didn't even look like anything different. And they waited.

A platinum colored Rolls Royce, came by slowly made a stop. As she looked and walked towards the passenger side window.

He lowered it.

" Hop on."

She gets inside. He lifted the window glass. It was all tinted. The inside was nice, and luxurious. However, his attention was on her. She wore a red short dress, a long fur coat, had her hair done differently from usual, and red sexy high heels, which she hardly ever wore.

Her lipstick matched everything else. He watched her lips as she spoke.

Misa only watched, how he was acting. He placed his hand on her thigh, at the red light stop.

She practically removed his hand off.

"I can wait till tonight."

She only made sounds in response to his invitation. She wasn't happy at all. But she did note, Near and the others were following as closely as they could. Because it seemed like Gonzalez caught on.

"You know, I was a Chef back in my youth?"

"Oh."

"How about I cook for us?"

"No, thank you. But I think we both need a treat every once in a while..."

"You're right. But I really wanted to shock you a bit with my skills. But I guess..."

"Hmph."

"While we wait, for the valet parking. Let's talk more."

"Okay."

"I might as well tell you... I am Kira!"

Her face lit up.

"Really?!"

She got excited.

"Yes. And I honestly want to marry you, too."

Her mouth agaped.

"I seen your interviews on how you admire Kira and how you would marry him on the spot."

"Well, I do admire Kira! And... And knowing this... This is awesome."

((I have her craving for more. She'll eat from the palm of my hand, before she knows it.))

She was saying a whole bunch of nonsense things, he wasn't focused on anything she was saying.

He went in for a kiss, once they walked into the full restaurant. She moved her lips, and he ended up smashing her cheek. She felt it wet her face, and it was nasty to her. Wasn't romantic at all.

"Table for Gonzalez and his date."

"Ah, Right this way, Sir."

They only parked around the back, where the dumpster was.

Daquan got out the cab, and noticed a Bartender walk outside for his break. He pulled him to the side and beat him up, took his clothes and put the clothes on, himself. Went inside as the bartender.

"Clever."

"I must say."

Daquan looked all around, trying to avoid people that will ask for drinks. Especially, since he didn't know much about mixing drinks other than what he knew. He was no expert.

He noticed them, far from the Bar table area. He placed his wrist on his lips.

"Come in, Near. Near..."

"Yeah."

"I spotted them."

"Clever."

"How about you pay your way in, and come to the Bar, instead?"

"We can try."

They tried to go in, but weren't allowed.

"Sorry, long waiting list. And many reverse these dates for months for a spot."

"But... Only the Bar, man."

"No can do. But the dumpster, is filled with food that was thrown away for the night. You can wait there and eat all the food there, if you're that hungry, Sir?"

"I'm not hungry."

"No need to be ashamed, Sir. Many people have nothing to eat. It's okay. You can eat all you like, but from the dumpster."

Fred looked at Near and Near back at him. Walking away.

"This is hopeless."

Fred practically kicked the tire of the car.

((This fool wants to steal my girl, do whatever he wants to her... And then kill her. I can't allow that!))

"I got another plan."

"Like what?"

"Let's go."

Fred was shocked, but obliged.

"Oh his place."

"I contacted some people over. Now, we wait."

At the restaurant, Daquan went around the back and got himself an Uber. After he removed the clothes as they were done with the meal, themselves.

"Let's."

He got up, trying to act like a Gentleman.

"It's been, thirty minutes."

"And we can wait another thirty minutes."

"This is boring."

The car finally arrived. And the gate opened. He finally noticed a car that had been following him around, til now. The car entered and paused.

He stopped in front. Getting out of the vehicle. She noticed the car, and went outside, as well.

" Kira, Dear."

"Get back in the car!"

He pointed. She only got closer to him. Looking at the car, that was as tinted as his. He couldn't see their faces, neither.

She tried pulling him to her side.

"How about we go inside and get busy. I'm tired, my feet hurt, because of the heels... I'm feeling a tid bit... Wet."

She whispered in his ear.

"Funny how a few drinks got you all tipsy..."

He still marched towards the car. Beck they went around, the side of the car towards the front entrance.

"Bastards!"

He got in, practically dragging her. They got there and he marched to the car. But there were helicopters above him.

He dragged her into the house, instead. Locking her in a room. When they jumped out. Pushed down the doors.

Gonzalez, put his body above her's.

((Near...))

She looked away, thinking that it wasn't Near. Since Near never came out. And probably his friends he invited over. So, she pulled her self back, since she wasn't going to be able to fight him off.

He licked her cheek.

((Ew, gross...))

When the door was kicked open.

((Oh, no. Not his friends...))

Her eyes were closed.

Alex pulled him, from his shirt and lifted him away and punched him.

"Alex!"

She jumped up and ran to Near's side.

"Do I kill him, now? Near."

"Alex, you're more than welcome to..."

"Wait, wait. You'll need him to confess to his crimes."

"Pity... I wanted to smash his skull on the floor and smear his face on his stupid God Damn floor!"

"Calm down, Alex."

Misa only watched. As Light floated around flapping around.

"If you hadn't told me. I wouldn't have tagged along."

((Light...))

Alex released him, as he was placed on handcuffs. And taken away. His servants only watched as they walked past them.

The next Day. Was the start of the Interrogation, but as Near went to check on him. He was found dead in the cell.

" Kira."


	10. Recover

Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Note : Meh...

Recover

After months, the case was officially closed. The women that were missing were officially deseased. And so were his accomplices.

However, way you put it. Near was at the point of letting Kira just do what he wanted, now. Prisons were closed in every county, especially those closest to New York. Nobody seemed angry. People got out more, like they did decades ago.

Because crime was low and apparently nonexistent. The media had hardly anything to report other than passing Kira's memo. Well, Alex didn't forward anything to them. So, the memo must have been their way to still get any views.

And since people supported Kira, more than before. It became apparent that anything reported to him, was positive. And people hated anything negative. If you were reported any bully or troll online, on the Kira made web page. You only needed to post their name and picture. And / or attached it. And Kira responded. Oh did he respond alright.

People randomly dropped like flies. And Near didn't find it easy to ignore. However he didn't seem bothered much. People did in fact seem happier. But it was just fake. And sometimes seemed out of place. Maybe even paid to speak good of Him.

Near scratched the plate, with the fork. As he picked at the last piece. Well, it was stuck on the plate. And he was bored, again.

"Kira,... I can only conclude that there is no way. The notebook can be handed to just about any one else. And again, the process continues. The problem stays. It won't go away ever."

Sara stood next to Alex, she looked at Alex's eyes. As Alex looked at her's.

" Well, Near. Seems like you can officially close this place up. Make a restaurant or a store out of the space. "

He looked over.

" I been thinking. Alex, why so sudden. When we caught Kira, he dies and another Kira rises?"

"Must be, that he either worked for the real one or... Or he passed it over to someone else."

"You're obviously right. This is why I ask myself if it's even worth continuing this."

"I gave you two options."

"Too small for a restaurant worth eating at. And too big for a simple store."

"Nope. Seems spacious for any or..."

"Hotel?!" Fred suggested.

"I'm looking for other possibilities... Sara."

"Oh come on.."

She opened her mouth.

"Is that a request?"

Fred and Daquan giggled like school girls in the background.

"Prevert. I meant Come on as in C-o-m-e-..."

"Sara, don't make me go over there and c-o-m-e on you."

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"You better be joking, Near."

"Am I?"

Sara blushed.

"You better be!"

Butler came around and placed himself in the middle; as the other two pulled Alex away. Near was ready to punch.

"Alex, don't disrespect Near Sama. Or else you'll be fired."

"Are you serious?"

"Hehe... I suggest you start looking around for another job... Preferably a low wage one. Maybe you'll change your damn attitude..."

"Fuck you!"

"McDonald's is always hiring."

"Fuck!"

"Pizzas don't deliver themselves."

"Fucking Hell..."

"Okay Near, that's enough."

Daquan patted Alex on the back.

"Mane, you nearly got yo self a heart attack. Brotha, you got ta take it smooth... You can't escalate that all the time."

"Yeah, and we don't know if Near and Sara really did have sex or not."

Near and Sara, were looking at one another. Blushing.

"Gahhh..."

Alex wanted to get him, too.

At the same time, Light was still mourning Misa's second Death. He looked at the Beach waves.

(Misa loved the beach. We would go and walk around on the sand. And talk for hours. I know, I wasn't happy at first. But after a while, I came to realize how much I loved you. And after what we did for our daughter, was the greatest form of love a mother could ever give. Giving up her own life for her sake...

I will miss you, forever this time.)

He sat there, as he finally released the ashes he had collected months ago.

The house, and his family were killed and destroyed, like Misa had told him.

((Greatest form of Love.))

He kept the notebook with him. It was a pink notebook. The letters were black and in Japanese. The only names Misa had ever written down in this were of Gonzalez and family.

He only held it, looking at the heavens.

That same night, the media reported that Gonzalez was indeed the one who had done all those murders. It was a Documentary, based off some student who was really into this stuff. And a self declared detective.

Sara was impressed, as Near said nothing. It was obvious that he was thinking of something else. Alex was home, despite not having sex for a while with other women. I wanted some sugar. He saw numbers of chicks in his contact list. He was ready to call one. Just one.

While thinking of Sara.

(No, I have a hard time convincing her already as it is... I can't ruin this a second time...)

His finger, nearly pressed on one of those names.

Near, looked at the time, got up and dragged Sara.

Near got in first, and Sara held herself, against the door. She didn't want to go in. Near, yanked the chain, pulling her inside.

"I won't go in with you. "

Near only looked her over, and got in.

At the bed, he got under the blanket. And noticed her get up and go for the recliner.

He sighed. He wasn't going to fight with her. She was being as annoying as she was before.

Time passes again. And the Media reports, on dead Priests, Bishops, and Pastors. The time was going short, people were waking up to the Catholic Lies. That kept getting into the light.

"Rise against the Machine, Eh?"

"Reference?"

"You have good taste."

"Bro."

"Decades..."

Sara and Near sat, in a coffee shop, right around. It was nearly Fall. And Near and Sara acted similar to a odd married couple.

Near looked very interested.

Alex walked in, but by this time he was already fired from his job with Near. He worked in the coffee shop and as he spotted them. He had the fantastic idea of walking over there.

"You want any more Coffee, Bastard?"

"Alex!"

Alex accidentally spilled in onto his Near's groin area. Yea, accidentally.

"Alex?!" Sara got up, and gave Near some napkins, and wet small wipes she had in her purse.

"May I have a word with your Manager, Alex?"

"It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't. You don't accidentally burn someone's dick."

People were looking.

"Quit attention seeking."

The Manger came around the front.

"What happened around here?"

"Apparently, your employee is lacking peoples skills. I demand you fire him."

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience... But I can't just fire him for that."

"He burned my crotch with hot water."

People were laughing and video recording it, YouTube Live.

"Again, Sir. We're Sorry for the inconvenience. I promise you, this won't happen once again."

He looked at Alex.

"It better not, since he needs pennies."

The people went crazy. They loved it.

Near tugged Sara along. And Alex only watched, angrily. Nearly throwing his stupid apron off. And run after her.

That night, as he was out of his shift. He kicked his door, slammed it and began to cry. For the first time ever had he cried over someone.

((Fucking fuck!))

Ryuk only watched him, go at it. He threw several things off the shelves, and yanked a few things out of place.

"Well, tough day at work, huh?"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Were you raped by black men, while you walked home?"

In case you're wondering, Alex sold his car, by this time. To keep with expenses.

Ryuk laughed harder.

Alex snapped.

"I'm horny!"

"Well, damn. Son... You were just raped by a group of thugs and here you are asking for more?"

Ryuk lost his shit.

"You sick homo, fuck... Always pinning me with your homo erotic fantasies."

Ryuk lost his shit again.

"Fucking fuck."

"Okay,... *laughing* Okay..."

"I am sick and tired of Near. I want him gone. I want Sara here."

Ryuk was still chuckling through his pointy

teeth.

"Near is nothing, but an nuisance."

"Look... *Giggles*... I could do, for a Price. I'll get rid of Near, for ya. But like I have told you before... You must... *Laughs*.. You must give up half of your lifespan."

Ryuk couldn't stop laughing.

"I have told you no, many times already.

" Then no deal. You'll have to break your head even more no. Since now, you have less excess to Near's real name. Unlike you, I know his real name. But since I don't like you... I will never tell you that. "

" Piece of shit."

"Your momma after she gave birth to ya."

"Fuck off with that bullshit. My mom was a good woman and mother."

"Whatever you say... You didn't turn out to be that great. Nor did your angry little brother."

"Mason who?"

"Exactly... *Laughs*... You need to break a leg, for that info. I won't do it, unless you fuck yourself over."

"Fucking fuck."

"Still thinking about that?"

Lost this shit, once again.

Alex thought long and hard. Slammed his fist on the hard counter.

"I need to get my old job back."

"Good start. But regardless, Near won't give any of you his real name. He's in love with Sara and to this day, even she doesn't know."

(Near's in love with Sara.)

Alex got angry.

"Two can play that game."

Alex had a dark aurora form, darker than before.

(She's in love with Kira... I must let her know, I must. I'll win for sure.)

Alex smirked. His eyes glowing red.

Ryuk only watched him, as his demeanor changed quickly.

Seeing that, Near was usually inside, it was going to be hard to cross them.

Alex eventually met this young lady along the way. She liked going into the Coffee Shop, every day or every other day since that.

Nothing much happened other than chit-chat. She was interested in the Kira Case, herself. She wanted to meet Kira, and eventually she didn't give a specific indication off from that. Alex only hoped, she could get a chance to go in and work for Near.

He went to her studio, after his shift was over. And she was pleased. She didn't really think, that the relationship would escalate this quickly.

"I honestly only came over, because I am Kira."

She was shocked and amazed.

Her red hair, matched with his eye glow.

"I want you to get as much background on Near."

"If only... If only I could be allowed in."

"You already submitted the application, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"You amaze me."

As he stepped in closer.

"Together we can probably Change the World."

Her eyes lit up.

Ryuk was not so happy. But at least he had forgotten about using Sara.

"Maybe next time."

Alex, left right then and there. She went to bed, expecting something extra.

The next evening...

"You damn fool... At least... At least you're not going to use Sara."

(Sara..)

"So, I don't mind... And it will keep Light at ease. Knowing that, too."

"Light?..."

"Sara's Papa... But you'll probably never meet him. Don't worry about that."

Light swirled around. As a matter of fact, just about anywhere Alex was, after Sara got her memory erased.

"Worried."

Alex chuckled.

"Just don't say, I never told you. If you ever do get to meet him. Face to face."

Alex laughed hard.

"Hmph... Perhaps, it got you excited. Wasn't expecting that."

"Ryuk, stop...*laughs*... You got me in a good mood, though."

A call came around at the same hour.

"Alex, apparently my application was denied... Near thinks I'm not capable of working with him."

"Ah, Near is Sexist... I suggest you protest in the Upcoming Woman's March."

"That would be a start... But I think he may be right."

"Don't give in to the Man. Stand up against him."

"Alex, I'm not really into Feminism. But I can see what you're coming from... It could only ruin another possibility in the future. Many women have ruin their lives over such movements and misconduct. I don't want to ruin anything right now. I just finished Schooling, I don't want a bad record. "

" Harsh."

" Look Alex. Seems to me he is looking for someone, though. I think you should ask for your job, back. "

" That... Near would most likely not want me working there again. "

" Are you sure? "

" Let's just say... I have a better chance of getting a promotion at my current job, then getting that one back. "

" But you said, you took one of the Biggest Cases, to date. How can you not be allowed. You single handedly punched the guy. And he saw you... Well, that's what you told me. "

" That... Near is a rough bastard, though. "

" Nothing wrong with trying. "

"Okay. Well, bye for now."

"Bye."

It clicked.

He laid and rested his head. On the Recliner. Folded his arms above his head.

"Priscilla is such a great girl."

Ryuk laughed.

"Good to see, you don't want Sara anymore."

He threw something at Ryuk's direction. Went right through him.

Made Ryuk laugh.

While Sara was looking over some of the paperwork that Near had left on the table. She noticed a printed picture of a child. With a black dress and white under blouse. Similar to the one she wore herself when she was that age.

She noticed the hair was kept back, similar to how Kyoto would do her hair, every morning at the Orphanage.

"Weirdo creepy Prevert."

"What now? "

He shook his head.

"Why did you have this picture of a little girl, sick Prevert?"

Near spat out his tea.

"What?!"

He took a glance as she pushed it to his face.

"That... Why are you touching my old reports?"

"Oh, so you are... You confirmed it. You creepy paedophile! I can accept you for being a creepy Prevert in other ways. Because we're all adults here... *Sobs* But... But... This? Oh my God, Near... *Tears* Why?"

Near was confused as heck. Not once has it ever crossed his mind to think of children that way, nor touch any of them. He worked away from children.

" I... I'm sorry.. "

" Sorry doesn't cut it. You're going to have to report yourself to Kira! "

The other two laughed.

Near was so confused, and only placed his hand on his neck.

"I don't know what to say... I mean I didn't know having a picture would be that extreme... I... I assume a dads can be considered as such, as well... Then..."

She looked at the picture one more time.

"This is your daugh-?"

(Wait a minute... This was me!)

"Prevert!"

"What?!"

"This wasn't just some other girl... This was me! I know you're not my real long lost father!"

*Sobs*

Near sighed.

"I think, it's time I tell you about that."

She stopped sobbing, sniffed and looked over at him.

He sighed.

"I was called, on gloomy morning after I had taken a bite off my toast. When a notification on my screen came up. I was annoyed. But I realized that, it was more important. I along with a few of my old trustworthy investigators at the time. Went, we were pretty much tired due to lack of sleep or skipped breakfast. Anyway, long story short... We headed to the Apartment, that was roughly three stories tall. The top floor was a part basement and part rooftop Garden Deck. The moment we got there. I knew, before we got in. Something was off with the place. Personally, I wish even to this day. I should have never went inside. I have dealt with many cases. Hence related to these events. Extreme and cold Murder Cases, but this one... This one was my Personal Worst.

I have seen a few detectives either quit or commit suicide. Anyhow, we enter. And the first thing that hit us, was the stench of Bleach. Bleach everywhere. The carpet, had dry blood stains, on the walls, door knobs, everywhere. It was disgusting. There was scat on the floors, by the kitch sink. He may of shat on the kitchen, before he left after the crimes. The second floor... When we found her body. It was cut badly. He probably killed that way, because she had struggled before death. To keep him off.

The windows, were shut with a sealant from the inside, maybe to prevent the smell from leaving. Everything was terrible as you can imagine... But one thing that struck me most was the picture. It wasn't touched, I assume. I only found it in one of the Drawers in the Master bedroom.

We found only two adult bodies, decomposing. And our first indication was that he hid that child somewhere in the yard atthe back or the roof top as soil for the plants...

Another was placed her in a bag and in his trunk or something else. We never found her... Years went by, and no word of said child. No body in the neighborhood wanted to talk. Some didn't even knew you existed. Others were more worried about what they were doing, instead of gossip. And the ones who did respond of you...

They said, one of the chillist thing... To this day, it still gives me chills...

That he most likely ate her. He was stalking her... You. And previously... One of those women, told us, that he had eaten her own son. But that was in Texas. She had recalled him. "

" What? " Both Fred and Daquan responded.

" Any thing else? "

She looked at him and then at the floor.

"I..."

"What?"

She began to cry loudly, looking away from him and the others.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Near."

He pulled his chair, wheeling his way over to her side. He slowly pulled her, she looked away.

"It's alright."

"No, Near... I am really sorry. I have called you so many different names... I feel bad for telling you all that..."

"No, you didn't know."

He placed his arm around her shoulders.

Both were looking.

Later...

Daquan went home, and as he got out his car. As he came around, to the sidewalk and pass the gate. He noticed a shadow, but didn't pay attention much to it. It like faded in the darkness.

He felt a hit behind his back. He made a quick turn, threw a air punch.

He didn't see the masked guy, he had ran off.

"What the Hell?!"

As he stood there, after closing the door. He went upstairs, to take a shower. When he noticed blood drip from a open wound. He was hit with something that cut him.

He went to clean himself and clean the wound while covering it over. He sat on the edge of the bed, and called Near over it.

Near hang up, after that message. And took note. He got off the chair, Sara followed there after.

"As we get closer... To catching Kira. He runs or switches from person to person. And now this?"

Near was mumbling to himself. As Sara wasn't listening to him. She sat on the bed, she was feeling ill.

"You look pale."

"Near, I haven't had much sun, through out the year."

Near reasoned that, because he was pale himself. He was calm and rather slow.

Alex got home, he took off his stupid work hat. Threw his coat, to the side. Sat down, to rest himself for a while. He looked over at his favorite bottle of liquor.

Got up and poured some in a glass. Sat back down and took sip after sip. Eventually, he was too drunk. It was Friday, so he didn't care. About going to work or not. He wanted to forget all those annoying customers.

November 3rd, 2024

"Happy Birthday!"

Near looked over at the two of them greeting her, with small gifts.

"Oh, that... I forgotten about that."

She smiled a bit.

Near narrowed his eyes.

(It must be, because Alex isn't here?... Is that the reason why, she is like this for time and time again? ... I guess... She really does love him...)

Near looked the other way.

Daquan hugged and held held her.

"Mmm... I hope you the best."

She smiled a bit.

"Hey, hey. I want to hug her, too."

He grabbed her.

"Happy 19th!"

She was blushing a bit.

"Hey, man... I want to hold her again!"

"No."

Near looked annoyed. As he noticed how they kept having excuses to touch her body.

Daquan, as Near was watching. Went from her waist and grabbed her butt. She was giggling and suddenly stopped, looked at him all confused.

He looked at her, and released slowly. As Sara looked down and away, blushing. Near was upset.

Daquan, looked up at the ceiling and slowly pulled himself away. She only walked over to the chair. Near wasn't keeping his eyes on her, he looked at the screen.

"Daquan, you didn't catch the man's face?"

"Oh that..."

He put his hand around the spot he was cut.

"No."

"Well, I can't really start on that, based on the lack of information given."

"Well, my suggestion would be to think a solution on changing our time shifts. We could get out a little earlier."

"What time would be great?"

"I suggest, seven pm."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I never said, you guys had to leave very late... I always said, you choose your hours."

"You said, that was too early."

"I don't really care. Kira is a problem. But I'm not worried about it much."

"Alright, alright mane."

Sebastian came into the scene. Right at the same time. And brought her a similar cake, to Near's when it was his birthday in August.

Small, with strawberries and raspberries around it. And glazed in chocolate, banana pudding inside, and sliced pecans.

Her mouth was wide open.

"Oh my, looks really good."

"Happy Birthday, Miss."

He opened his arms, and she gave him a warm hug. He was the only one that didn't feel the urge, he was Fatherly. So, he had mega respect for her.

Near appreicated that about him. Hadasmall smile on his face.

The Security, came in, unexpected to them. He hardly ever came around as a matter of fact, this was the second time all year round.

"Near. Someone is here to speak with you."

Near stood up. And removed the handcuff, from his side, locked her in place. She stayed sitting down, and began to bite the cake slowly.

He stepped out the room, into the hallway and followed the Security to the main entrance.

" Alex?! "

" I could have called sooner, but I doubt you would have answered it."

"Sorry, but I have stopped looking for new hirers... I'm not going to be accepting applications at this moment."

"Hey, Near. Did you forget that I helped out many times?! Its not fair, for you to treat me like this. I been your best Detective to date."

"Well, technically. I had many great detectives in the past. And none of them, ever did what you did."

"Oh, because lets recall that it was you who decided to sleep with my Girlfriend."

Near looked up at the ceiling.

"You were the one who should be sorry. With all the things you did. And I won't think, of you any less, if you don't. I can forgive and forget, but you would be an idiot to let me completely go off. When you know you can't easily replace me so soon. Unless you're willingly to wait another ten to twenty years from now, in your diapers. Wetting your damn self. "

Near looked at him.

" Well, say something! I'm giving up on you. "

" Alex, I suggest you get Anger Management if you really want to work for me. "

" Fine. "

" You can come back, tomorrow. "

" Why not, now? "

" It's past Noon. "

" I want to see Sara."

Near typically lead the way.

She licked the spoon. By the time they came inside.

She looked over, and noticed Alex.

She lit up.

" Alex! "

Near narrowed his eyes. As he pulled his self to get the handcuff. Alex stood in front of her. He pulled her close.

"There's something I have to tell you."

He whispered, as he went to kiss her on the lips.

He released, slowly and went to her ear and whispered.

"I am Kira."

He pulled away and smiled.

She was shocked, she knelt down a bit as he pulled a bit away. Nearly picking her up. Near was only looking at her.

She was in tears, folded her hands.

"I... I... You have no idea how much I..."

He picked her up, quickly.

"You're... Oh my God... I... You're my Life, Hope and Faith."

She wrapped herself arms around him as he held her back.

Alex smiled.

Near looked away. He didn't want to keep looking.

But he looked around, when he noticed them kissing.

Near only looked at the cup in front of him and grabbed himself more sugar cubes off the bowl.

Stirring it in the hot boiled water in the cup.

Author's Note: I don't know if whatever I typed made even remotely any sense at all. I was out and about. Typing it, as I could... I was not on it 100%. Buahahaha.


	11. Espousal

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast...

Espousal

Alex was home, the next morning was like nothing different from the usual. Took his coffee and daily bread.

The Media Outlet went on about the usual. Til they got to Kira. The Catholic Church, came to stand out. The Pope came forward, talking about being against Kira, saying he was way too Evil.

Alex laughed at the irony of those words. Italy was ready to rise against Kira. Apparently the Pope "had it" with the so called unjust.

Alex knew about the Dark stories of the Catholic Church, about all those things they did in the bunkers. He was far from being as evil as them. Alex took out many Pastors from different Churches. So, The Pope was scared of Kira, more than scared of God.

Alex noticed a call trying to come through. As he flipped over the phone on the counter top.

It was her, Priscilla hadn't talked to him in a while, now.

"Can't really talk much, right now. But leave your name and number and I'll call you back, soon."

She only looked at the phone.

((Did she finally take him back?))

She felt crushed. He had promised a few things to her and felt betrayed.

"Alex, you filthy dog. You go finding and finding. Playin' and playin'... Til you get sex, and then you ignore them. Hyuk Hyuk. You're terrible."

Ryuk couldn't help, but laugh.

"At least I can get some."

"And how do you expect me to get any?"

Ryuk laughed harder.

"Must be, because your dick is more invisible than your physique."

Ryuk still laughed.

"Keep at it, I bet your momma thought you was girl. When you were born."

"That made no sense."

He laughed.

"You have no dick."

"Wanna see it?"

"Oh ho ho ho... And I'm the one with homo erotic fantasies? Hyuk Hyuk."

Alex was walking his way to the front entrance. Sara and Near were pretty much aguring about something.

He came in, not really understanding a word they said.

"あなたはバカです! " - You're stupid!

Was Near's last word to her. As Sara had looked over to her right and noticed Alex.

She got up, to greet him. He held her wrist and pulled it away from him. Her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, love?"

He looked distraught, she only looked at him. Looked at the floor, then looked at him again. He only walked away.

"あなたはまだ、彼はあなたを愛している、と思いますか。" - Do you still think, he loves you? "

She only stayed silent, as Near had no reason to ask.

She only sat down.

(He told me, he was Kira... Yesterday... But acted this way, today? Was it something I did? I... All I did was be his cheerful little girlfriend...)

"Are you going to tell her, about your recent new lover, Priscilla? Hyuk."

Alex only had his eyes narrowed. He was looking down on the ground as he was walking around. Pretending to find himself.

He judged a few people that day. He was looking around after the names were written.

" Priscilla. "

" Yes? "

" Let's meet tonight?"

She got excited.

"Absolutely."

She opened the door, with a bottle of wine in one hand. And flashing her night wear. He walked right in, locking the door behind him.

"Princess."

They were kissing, he took her by the waist. Pulling his way to the bedroom. There were rose petals on the bed, and melted chocolate.

They liked each other, the chocolate off. Ryuk floated off, he didn't like watching this fool do his shit.

"I should tell Sara... But this fool must bring the notebook to her first."

Near only laid on the bed, looking at the window, the moon light pierced through the night clouds, as the calming breeze was pushing them away a bit.

She was asleep, he looked over at her. To steal a peek, of her curvy body. He slowly placed his hand on her waist, as he turned his body.

She moved a bit, but wasn't waken.

"Alex..."

He looked down towards the direction of the foot of the bed, then at her shoulder angle. He wanted to smell her hair, touch her.

But pulled away, looked away, as he turned over the opposite side of her body.

(("Near, can you let me and Alex spend the night together?"))

"All she wants is dick..."

He whispered to the darkness of the room, he was too frustrated that it was nearly impossible to try to get some damn sleep. And it was sprinkling out. It had rained all early during the morning hours, that same day. So, the moon light was no where to be seen.

He was with Alex and apparently as with her as well.

He turned to the side, facing her as she slept. And he pulled up her gown, pushed her body upwards. Pushing her ass out upwards. She was deeply asleep, so she didn't feel it much. Licking her clit.

She had opened her eyes, feeling something wet and slimy enter down there. Made her blush, as she noticed his face, kissing her delicates.

A soft whimper left her lips.

"Perv..."

He licked even more. Placing his hand under massaging her belly.

She whimpered.

He pulled out his tongue, she was gasping.

"Shivering a little much, aren't we? All I did was tongue and eat you out."

He was always so smooth, never raising his voice. Sent chills down her spine. He moved over, hovering above her, almost. Kissing her neck, pecking towards her shoulder.

She couldn't really contain her whimpering.

" Happy Belated Birthday. "

She blushed, as he moved his hand to hold her breasts.

"Near..."

He smirked, as he was massaging her nipple.

"Just... Just... Stop!"

"You wanted dick, didn't you?!"

"Oh my God!"

She scratched his arm. He pulled away.

"I belong to Alex."

She panted.

Near only looked away.

"But yet, you know you don't love him."

"What?!"

"You know."

"I do... I do love him!"

She shook her head, it was hurting. Placing her hand on her temple.

"You only want me to believe I don't. But I do.. I do love him. And only him. I have no interest in you, Near."

"Your body responds otherwise."

She yelped. Eventually, she laid back on the bed. Looking at him, right in the eyes.

"Don't touch me ever again. No. Not like that. Pervert."

He only returned the look at her, as she only kept glaring at him. He laid on his side facing her direction. As she turned to face him.

"You don't love him."

She snarled, and faced away with her arms crossed. She happened to be wearing one of Near's shirts that night. So, this whole ordeal was a tid bit humorous.

Well, she made a huge fuss over it. He thought, telling her like it is, would probably get him a kick to the balls.

She only had her eyes closed and went to sleep, trying to forget him.

The next day, Court Rooms were no longer needed in the State of New York. Prisons and Jail Cells were closed. And no body was going to stand there from now on. The Kira Website, had a stance. That anyone who got in trouble, would just be Judged, automatically. Instead of waiting.

According to the site. Alex didn't really care if they did or not. However, some people thought it was a need to prove that said person was indeed in the wrong.

Many people were convicted falsely. And regardless of proof that contradict it after. Proven innocent. The person was judged and dead at that point.

The Churches, were teaching about Kira. They were basically not touching the subject on God much nor at all.

Alex, found a Catholic Church. That Sara had once mentioned to him. Through talks. Where she would sometimes visit in times of need to speak. Where it was being locked by a Pastor.

Alex stood there, as the man noticed his presence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were going to sell this?"

"Sell?"

"Yea, sell?"

"Not really... I'm too old to be doing anything like that. It's done and finished. Most people deny God. Or deny the idea of him... And my Generation is either dead or dying. You damn young folks, will do as you please. Kira is the biggest Hypocrite there is. *cough* Kira will burn in Hell and so, will the rest of you. " *cough, cough*

" Listen old man, I want this building. "

" Take it... But the City did tell me they were going to take this down. They don't want any more Churches standing. "

" And? "

" So, why buy it? Eh, whatever. "

" Then give me the Key, old man."

He only turned away, to his car. As he threw it at the bushes near by.

" Hey, what the Hell? "

The man only chuckled.

Then turned to him.

" Not even buying the Church will save you. "

*cough*

Alex looked at the bushes and went to search for it. He took it, once he found it. Went right home, that early night.

Alex laughed his ass off as he was showering.

"That old man, is crazy."

Ryuk chuckled, but he knew that old man wasn't wrong.

"It may sound crazy, but he's not wrong."

"Shhh, Ryuk."

"I honestly don't care. Hyuk Hyuk."

"I am feeling..."

"Gross."

"I'll call... Hmm..."

"I'll be floating off..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."

Near found it interesting that many countries were open to Kira. And Kira was not just there. That was obvious for some time, now.

But it was going fast. Near was becoming annoyed.

Alex came in like any other usual day.

As Near was talking on subject. And he was told to close down. However, he kept that a secret from them.

"Well, seems like Kira has the upper hand..."

Alex only stood around at the front Entrance. So, they hadn't really noticed him.

"Sara."

Near stood up, removing the handcuff on his side, walked over and held her wrist. Looking into her eyes.

"I can't no longer keep you here."

"Hmph..."

He unlocked the cuff.

She felt her wrist, with her free hand.

"I'm letting you go."

Her eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

He sighed.

Alex walked towards them. When she noticed him. He only smiled, opened his arms, showing his open posture at her discretion.

She hurried over to his direction and they hugged. He picked her up, by the waist. As he twirled her, around.

Near only looked over and got annoyed. They kissed. Before Near could say much.

Alex broke the kiss, then knelt down on one knee. She gasped, placed her hands over her mouth.

"Marry me?"

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes!"

He got up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he had his around her waist.

Near looked back, and noticed them kissing each other again.

He only poured extra sugar cubes in his cup, making the warm water melt them.

(I hope I get diabetes... I want to die.)

She came around over to Near.

"Look Near!... Isn't it beautiful?"

Near only gave a quick glance, over to the side. He was happy.

"Yea, whatever."

"Near... What's wrong?"

Her face, went from happy to sad and puzzled.

"No."

"Then, why aren't you happy for me?"

Near closed his eyes to think a bit.

"I'm very happy for you."

While his face, didn't change from his usual emotional state.

"Really?... *confused* You don't seem to be."

Near sighed.

"Yes."

She only looked at him, for a bit. Before she turned away. Running to Alex.

Alex smirked, he knew Near was dying slowly inside.

Near was nearly drowning himself with his own coffee.

(I want to die... Soon.)

Author's Note: I need to wrap this damn Fanfic as soon as possible. Sorry if the thing seems too long... I tried to shorten it, more. But it would be too short. Lol. And that would not be enough. Anyhow. Thanks. :D


	12. Stranger

Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Stranger

The next morning, Near was no where to be found. And Sara slept there for one last night.

She woke up, seeing that it was just her on the bed. Got up, with the chain. Yes, he removed it, but while she slept he had put them back on. So, she went around trying to find him.

She noticed it was early in the morning, and Near was nowhere there at the moment. She bumped with Freddie who was serving himself some coffee. On the high coffee table.

He stopped, once he was done. Looked over at her as she stood there. Just waiting for him to finish and ask where Near was.

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

"I'll keep you safe."

Took the cuff and cuffed himself with her.

"Fred..."

He stepped close to her. She only looked at his eyes.

"..."

Near walked in at this point.

"A little too early for that, don't you think?"

She looked at them both.

"Yeah, Near. You're right. *chuckled* You know how they are..."

Sara didn't even open her mouth. Near uncuffed both. Held her wrist in position.

"You are the worst."

He whispered in her direction.

She just pushed away, got dressed, and had her clothes packed ready to leave that day. Before Alex walked in. At this point, Near placed the box, he had held, his way here in front.

He opened it, and Sara noticed the cute heads pop up. The room was filled with meows.

"Oh, my... How precious."

She knelt down. And picked one up, she was opening her mouth, her cute teeth peeping out. With each meow. She had a mark, shaped of a crescent moon. The rest of her, was black. She was so damn cute.

"Are you going to take one?"

Near asked annoyed.

"Because those are for the children in need. I picked them up, from the shelter and will give them one."

"Well..."

"Fine... Take one."

She knelt down, and picked her favorite up.

The two of the guys, were looking up her skirt as she did.

Alex wasn't there, as he walked outside.

And Near was only watching her. As she stood right up.

"Luna. I'll call you, Luna."

Meow. Meeow... Meee... Meeeow..

Held her tight.

Alex came by, and told her a number. As he held her tight. It was time... To proceed.

She went to his apartment and noticed the Security Box Alex mentioned. She unlocked it. And saw the notebook. She took it, and Luna curiously was looking at her. Then proceeded to walk around the rest of the place.

All her memories came back, she held it. Tightly. And Ryuk appeared.

"Hey-o Toots."

Her mouth opened.

"Ryuk!"

"Been a long while."

She was smiling all around. Looking at him.

"You know what I want, right?"

"Hyuk... What?"

"The eyes."

"Oh no... You already gave half your lifespan, before..."

"Please... I am doing this for Alex. He's the love of my life."

Ryuk wasn't so happy.

"Probably not the best idea... Alex wants this, he should give up his own... And.."

"I don't care!"

She got serious.

"My response is no... I won't..."

"I love him!"

"Sara..."

She handed him an apple, she had taken from the kitchen.

"Please... Ryuk."

"Well..."

He had taken it, as she held her hands tight.

"Fine..."

He gave her the touch to her eyes.

(Light is going to hate me for this...)

She put on her jacket, over her little black dress and boots knee high. Running out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Alex."

"It's late."

"I don't care."

She was smiling.

Near was talking to them in general, and heard the door shut.

Near had turned over and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

She only went skipping towards Alex.

Near turned his body, as she moved closer.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

He was annoyed. As she only pulled her tongue out. As Alex held her waist close and tight.

She placed her hand on top of his hand, with a piece of paper of the notebook. Alex felt the vibration of said touch. He smirked. As he peered at Near's direction. And she was looking at Near as well, smiling.

Near felt a strange sensation at this point. He only sat right back down, trying to not look. But he kept his sight on her.

She looked at Near, as she was making memory of his real name.

"Welp... It's getting late... I'll go home. *giggles* I'll give you a present when you get home."

Walking away seductively. Alex looked at the ceiling, folded his hands, smiling.

((Heaven on Earth...))

Days Later...

Sara had moved in with Alex at this point, have sold most of her stuff that she had in boxes. She had finished her classes on Fashion Basics and was about to enter the World of Fashion Design.

Modeling was her starting point. But wasn't going to do it much longer, only a few shoots here and there. Alex was still working with Near, til the day had to finally come.

"Alex, I'm surprised that you still come here to work."

"Time is running short. Kira has to be 'stop'... Besides, You'll be forced to close this place down, soon. I'll stand by you, til that last minute."

Sara was working on her design, while she sat there... Cutting and sketching. As she waited for Alex to come home after a long day. She got up from the work chair, walking towards the bedroom. Alex came in, took off his coat. And proceeded to go towards the bedroom. He expected to see her in the kitchen or the living room. But didn't.

He walked in, with the sight of laying on her stomach with her legs spread apart at his direction.

He was untieing his tie.

"I expected some delicious dinner."

She smiling, placed a finger on her lips.

"Why not start with Dessert?"

He smirked, walking toward the side of the bed. Touched her thigh, grabbed her butt. She blushed. He knelt downwards, licking her pussy, and Luna had innocently snuck in.

She wasn't expecting this. Sara looked over and noticed Luna. Alex stopped, he felt weird that the kitten came in. Alex had his hand on her butt, as Luna hopped up on the bed, she wanted to be petted.

And noticed that his hand was still there. Sara fixed her gown, and held Luna close. The kitten was staring at Alex, in shock. She wasn't happy having Alex there. She looked at him, til he got off the bed.

Luna felt it was her bed. So, she purred. As she was formed in a ball, next to Sara's chest.

Months later, Near no longer was allowed to work on any Cases. There was no Justice System built up, except for Kiraism. Where anyone found guilty, got the Death Penalty automatically.

Alex no longer worried over Near nor anyone else. So, he was going to start moving his plans. Sooner or later.

It came close to that day. And it came. Alex finally got Sara to meet his parents.

"Oh, Dear. She's beautiful."

Her mother said, as she brought over some tea. Alex, nibbled on some Ritz cracker. She was dressed more formal than usual.

"Thanks, Ma."

"Well, Harold?"

Harold only looked over, off his tablet.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you Son."

"Thanks... Say Dad... Since, Dinner will be Special tonight. I say we go and get some special drinks."

"Eh... Sure."

He got up, and a knock came up.

"Who can that be?"

Ryuk wasn't saying anything. He hasn't said a word since they had got there.

Candice opened the door.

"Mason!"

She smiled. Since, Mason has been gone for years. He had went to University and hadn't been here.

"I decided to come home, for the Holidays."

"Sweetie... I'm happy."

He had pecked her cheek. As she had her hands holding his face.

"I missed you so much!..."

She kept talking as they rounded around and he pauses at the sight of Alex and Sara.

It's like they all encountered something awkward. Alex and Sara glared at one another. And looked back at him. Mason kept his eyes on her, the entire time. He looked distraught the moment he looked at her after many years.

She only held one of the pillows tight, as his sight was quite uncomfortable. Alex still stood there, folded his hands. As dad, sat down to talk with Mason for a while.

"Come on Dad. You can talk with this idiot, later."

"Alex, it's not going anywhere. We have all the hours of the night..."

"So, you have a girlfriend?"

Asked Mom as she had came back around after checking the oven.

Mason looked around at the ceiling.

"Not really."

As he looked over at her, intensely. She was shrinking, trying to fade away from there.

"Dad, really... Let's go."

"Wait, up."

"When are you? I assumed College had lots of nice girls..."

"Or guys."

Chuckled Alex and Ryuk followed.

"I'm not gay!"

"Just come out the closet. Tell Dad all your secrets."

"Alex... Mason can like whoever he wants. If he's Gay. I'll still love and accept him."

"Dad..."

"Alex, stop. It's alright."

"Ha, funny Alex... Even if you marry her, that doesn't mean you're an heterosexual."

"You're an idiot, phaggot... Dad come on."

"K..."

They left. Mason sat there looking at her, she glared right back. Ryuk floated around with Alex. Candice took her hand.

"Come here, sweetie. Help me prep dinner."

Mason's eyes followed her.

His jaw clenched.

He stood up, to walk around and ended up looking in the kitchen, by the Hall.

"I'll be right back, dear..."

Candice walked out the scene and Mason walked in slowly, as Sara was slicing some avocado pieces.

He stood behind her, by a few inches.

She felt his presence.

"Remember me?"

She looked away. He was always creepy yet attractive. His appearance changed with time. He was no longer Gothic, but he was similar to Alex in a way. He was aging pretty well.

But she still didn't want to acknowledge him. Like he always wished she had.

She brushed off the question. Pretending he wasn't there. She only looked back at the pieces and placed them in a bowl with the onions and tomatoes.

He grabbed her by the waist.

(Oh no... Why do I attract so many idiots? ...)

"Don't act like you don't..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

She brushed him off. Nearly pushing him away.

He still grabbed her, grabbed her breasts.

She pulled her elbow back. Hitting him in the stomach. He quickly, pulled off his tie, placing it in her mouth.

Pulling her arms behind her back, with the tape, dad had left in the living room that day. She was struggling, but his hold was obviously overpowering her's.

He carried her to what was once a upon a time, his old room. Threw her on the blankets and flat bed. She was crying, as he pulled off the panties. After lifting up her skirt. Slapped her ass, as she cried even more. She clenched her teeth, bit the tie covering her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!"

She slowly looked around, and then cried more.

"Sweet bitter revenge... Because you had owed me this. For all that I have done for you."

Her face was flushed. Mason had a nice thick doing. Despite how good it felt, it was bad, bad, bad. She imagined Near, doing it. She moaned, through the tie. Thinking of Near hitting her from behind.

She imagined Near's satisfied face after doing a great job. His smirk was sexy, as they laid together.

It lasted like five minutes, and she felt relieved. He cut off, the tape and removed the tie. As she turned over, looking at him. He threw a few wipes.

"Clean yourself! You damn slut."

She waited for him to walk out the door, and wiped herself. She noticed that his cum, was coming out. He had released his stuff inside and she got sick.

"Ew."

She wanted to faint, as she ended up throwing up on the sheets.

She walked slowly downstairs. She felt light headed. Candice was in the dining room, and waited for Alex and Harold to eat already. Mason, acted like nothing had happened at all. He only looked at her intensely as she made her way into the kitchen and then the dining room.

Mason followed right behind her. At this time, they had arrived. And Candice looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over, and noticed Alex. Ran to him. Held him. Mason only sighed and looked away, Alex got annoyed at Mason.

They sat, and began to eat and talked about many things as they ate.

Mason sat across her, stretched out his long legs and touched her's. She grew anxious, turned over to Alex.

"I wanna go home."

She whispered. Alex actually got the cue.

"Thanks for the meal, ma."

He took her hand, and stood up, pulling her up with him.

Candice got up, quick. And wanted one last hug, before they left. Mason stayed for another few minutes or so.

They were inside the vehicle, on their way home.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Alex finally asked.

She looked over at him, with those same teary eyes.

"Mason..."

Alex clenched his jaw.

The moment they arrived, Alex punched the wall. Sara only out of shock, fell on her back. Alex was shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

Alex sat beside her, as she laid on the hospital bed.

(It must be her lack of sugar or salt... She had been eating nothing but soups, and low carbs type shit...)

His feet was tapping on the floor. With his hand on over his mouth. While on his phone on the other.

She opened her eyes, looking over at the ceiling.

Noticed him there.

"The Doctor ruled it out as Hypoglycemia... What the fuck, you need to be on a diet for?"

"Alex..."

"He actually recommended soda as a fast option at this point."

She closed her eyes. Flicking them open again.

"Mason... Raped me."

"I already suspected that."

The Doctor walked in.

"Hello, Alex."

"HI."

"Sara is ready to go home, before tonight."

Walked out.

"That's great."

He sat right down, again. Held his hand on her's.

She was still resting, and by then she felt better by noon.

Only to got back to rest at home, and Luna was happy when they arrived. She meowed all over.

Alex placed a pot with water boiling. Ryuk looked over, her and back down with him.

"What happened was disgraceful."

Ryuk agreed. Mason deserved it. Mason was found dead, by that night by his roommate. Who finally came home from vacation.

"I'm far happier, now."

Sara rested til a few days passed over. The funeral was around the corner, but the body was lit up on fire, now. No body was buried, these days. Because it was bad for the planet.

And by this time, she finally finished her designs for the Winter Show, as well.

Alex had begun his Business Career. He had a Degree on that, as well. While building over his Church of Kira.

Near was a lost memory for him by now. Despite him telling her that she should have done it.

Sara remembered Near, that day.

((((( She was there, next to Alex. Near watched intensely. She walked out. Laid on Alex's bed. Held the notebook, while procrastinating on Near's death. She had calculated his Life Span, she knew how to count the time left of said person.

Had written Near's first name. Erasing it... Then wrote his whole name down. Looking at it, bit her lip... "I can't... I can't do it... Give me the eraser.!"

Ryuk laughed.

But gave her the one he had, in his pocket.

By this time, he had gotten a heart attack. While Alex was looking on over Near's shoulder. Smiled at the sight of Near deseased. With a hit of bang. Near woke up. Panting hard.

" Whoa! "

Alex was getting annoyed. He had ran home, yelling at me... Demanding why I hadn't...)))))

Sara, had her eyes closed. Massaging her temple. She didn't like thinking about Near. Near... Near.. Near.

Light walked in like wildfire. She noticed him for the first time ever, since Ryuk helped.

"I'm your Father!"

She was shocked.

Alex came over, earlier than before. Since they were in plans for the Wedding. He had bought several cake samples. Since, Sara had chosen the color theme. So, it was his turn to have her choose between cakes he chosen.

"This is, my Father."

She wasn't as shaky as before. Alex noticed his dark aurora. He was already judging Light as evil. Light only chuckled.

"I assume you want to ask me something..."

Alex swallowed his saliva.

"Yes, I want your Daughter's hand."

"No. *

Alex nearly snapped.

" I don't find you worth her time. "

Sara looked sad.

" Sara, I suggest you find someone else. "

"Hey, we are going to get married whether you like it or not."

"Listen!"

"You're not going to come here and control me. You have the nerve to say this now. You suddenly want to be 'Dad'? Where were you when I needed you most?"

She snapped angrily.

Light was taken a back.

"Don't question me!"

"I have every right to... Why did you abandon me?... I didn't matter then... I shouldn't matter, now."

She cried.

Ryuk was shocked, and amazed.

"Many things went wrong!"

"Really? Like what?"

"You mother and I couldn't... We couldn't have you with us..."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I am old enough to know, don't you think?... What, you're going to wait another twenty years?"

Light was nearly blown out.

"Listen to me. Many things were off. And out my control. I loved your mother... But..."

"Go away! Leave us alone!"

"You shut the fuck up."

"Shuuu... You damn fool. Your daughter will be with me. She loves me."

"No, no she does not... Now you can shut it."

"I love him!"

Light only looked over.

"I tried..."

She was confused by that and by what Light wanted to say. But Light looked over one last time, as he jumped over the window.

"You don't love this, idiot. I know that!"

Flew away. As she only looked tired. Went to rest. Days later...

Her friends had made a special night for her. The Bachelorette Party. Drinks, snacks, you name it. They were dancing, and Sara looked like she had life. Even for a little while. As his friends made him one.

A knock was heard.

"You invited more people?"

Her friend giggled. As she went to answer it.

"The Boys in Leather are here!"

They got excited, but Sara not so much.

"Come on, live a little. This is just a few moments before you finally lose all your freedom."

Sara pretended to be happy. With a soft smile.

One was a Cowboy, one Cop, one Chef and one in particular... Looked like a ninja, or just plain black all over. He didn't say a word.

His eyes were on Sara the entire time. He was anxious. Standing by her, smelling her as their skin barely touched. She felt a sensation, herself. Like as if she had known him before. They were all dancing and a few were getting a show of their life. The guys wanted to give Sara a few dances, but she nervously laughed. And only wanted to be her typical self.

She didn't mind watching others have fun, though. But this guy, didn't give any other lady his attention. He only kept close to her. He wanted to be with her, she didn't mind much. So, she only snacked on some string cheese.

He took a pack himself. Sat right next to her. She only looked at him, curiosly.

(It must be Alex...)

But his eyes, sparkled at the sight of her. She noticed how different his eyes were from Alex's.

They were grayish. Very rare and charming. Similar to Near's. Her head was spinning, now. She felt like she was dreaming, now. Luna was still asleep in her little cat bed. And the bird in his cage, slept.

He gently held her hand. She looked at him, blushed a bit.

"Alex?"

She whispered.

(No, can't be.)

He took her to the bed room, instead. His lips, were soft.

(Has to be... Tell me, you're Alex... I don't wanna think it's Nate River...)

She broke the kiss.

"I can't..."

He didn't say anything, but pulled for her. And kissed her again. With passion.

(Nate...)

He laid her on the bed.

(Alex... Nate... Oh Lord... I'm confused...)

"Alex, you should be with your friends, tonight..."

He ignored her word. Nibbled on her lips. She whimpered.

(I've waited a long time for this... I love, Sara.)

"You know what's silly... I think you're someone else..."

Giggling.

He smiled, as they laid there, nude. Touching each other. But he kept the mask on.

She was drowsy and had placed her head on his chest. Went to sleep.

He was caressing her.

"Like I have always told you... You don't love him."

Author's Note: I try. Buahahaha... Muahahahaha. :D


	13. Nostalgia

Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast...

Nostalgia

They woke up, together, and she hurried up.

"Oh my gosh..."

She quickly got up, taking her dress out the closet. She was running around, oand luckily one of her friends slept over at her place.

The guy was massaging his face, and realized she was moving fast. Putting on her bra and trying to put on the dress, while putting on some lotion and whatever else.

He got up, got out the room without her noticing him get out. He noticed that she was serious about the stupid wedding.

And walked out, the same way he had came in. Her friend walked in.

"Oh... *hee hee* He just walked out."

"Huh?"

"So, how was it?"

She was excited finding out what happened between them.

"Shhh."

She smiled, innocently.

"I'm a good girl..."

They both laughed.

"We all know, you and him did it. Don't lie... It's not like you two only played video games all night."

Sara only smiled.

"Okay... Yes... And he was the best."

"Ah... Better than Alex?"

"Alex?!..."

"Alex!"

She jumped off the bed and had her friend, pull up the zipper. And do her hair fast enough. Since they were running late.

The wedding Hall was not so full, it was only his family, friends and her friends. Since she had no family.

"You're part of my family."

Alex said to her, as she made it on time. And the Priest, finally spoke his words.

Alex placed the ring on her hand and she, to him. They had spoke their vows. Looking at one another. They kissed. And at this. Far away.

He sat there, drinking his alcohol.

"Master."

Near didn't want to think, but wanted to forget. And probably drown his pain away. He had taken the risky chance to have her break off his spell. But Alex obviously had won.

The Bells Rang. Loudly. It had been years since, that sound filled the City. And Near swallowed more.

"Master. There are many other women in this world."

"You don't understand."

The party was small, and at the apartment. Only some left and some stayed.

Alex gave Sara a small bite of cake, in her mouth. As she returned the favor. As drinks.

However the Honeymoon was in Japan. They left, once the place got empty. And they went to abroad.

They traveled all over, Tokyo. The Cherry Blossom, bloomed. And the pink delicate leaves, filled the ground. They were both wearing Traditional Japanese Clothing.

He had a Yukata and she wore a kimono. The place they were going to spend the night in was cozy, small and had similar Traditional Japanese vibe. It was soothing, and reminded her of her Childhood when she still lived here.

The small pound, was warm and romantic. They kissed the night away. And finally went to bed after that.

They arrived home, Ryuk was home the entire time. He didn't want to see them in there honeymoon. Luna saw Ryuk, and nibbled on his finger.

"She's my kitty, now."

When they opened the door.

"Very funny."

Luna was meowing, as she walked over to Sara. Just to have Sara hold her.

Alex hated that cat.

And she went over to see the bird, who was on the stand. She left him out the cage.

"Mortis."

The budgie shifted his head to the side, began to chirp.

Ryuk laughed at the name of the bird. Since it was named after a Death State. In other words, stiffness state, after death.

However the bird wasn't stiff nor dead.

He was the direct opposite. So, he would lose his shit each time.

The bird always looked curious and aborable. She picked him up, with her finger.

"Kiss kiss."

He chirped.

The bird didn't know many words, and Luna walked in. Licking her mouth. She always craved the birdie.

"No, Luna."

Mortis panicked at the sight of her. Since he was locked in the bedroom. Forcing Luna in the living room. Actually, there was a two bedroom apartment. So, Luna had a huge room all for herself.

She glared at the bird.

*Meow*

"I already gave you Tuna. And Alex cooked it nights ago."

*meow*

"No, Luna... You love tuna. And Mortis is a baby."

He stood on her shoulder.

"Hop on, Morty."

She placed her finger, next to his tiny tummy. And he jumped on.

Alex had already prepped diner for two, and she went down there after she put the bird in his cage. He was whistling and chirping.

Luna only looked at the bird, her bowl was full. But she wanted to eat him.

The bird got a bit nervous. Despite being up high. Looking over at his sides. Whistles. As she meowed.

Ryuk found romance a boring subject on its own, so he stayed in the bedroom. He laid there, on the bed.

"So, I was thinking..."

She munched on her food a little bit slower than usual.

"I ended up finding out that my Son,... Apparently wants to live in New York with me... I wanted to ask. Do you want him here with us?"

Sara looked down on the surface of the table, as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"I honestly, don't care about him. Yes, I been seeing him, and been in his life somehow. Every so often... But I don't want him here with us... So, I'm only asking you."

"I don't think I do... Besides, I'm willing to bare you a Son... If you like."

He sipped on his tea.

"I don't want anything with you, like that neither. You already knew that."

She took a piece off the fork.

"Besides, you're infertile."

She looked down.

"You're right... I'm just being silly."

"Good. Good thing, you admit it."

She ate only half her meal, she was feeling ill again. Got up, nearly not excusing herself.

"I'll work on my projects."

Alex noticed the plate.

"Get your plate and put it in the Dish washer."

She walked over, and took them there. Then back to her room, to work. Before going to sleep. Alex was texting Priscilla again.

*My, what a surprise*

*I know, I got married recently and I am not so happy*

*Wow yea u said something about her before u left me wondering whut happened *

*I been thinking of u actually *

*really? *

*of course*

*Then how u suppose we meet *

*u actually don't care that I'm married *

*of course not. Who said men and women can't be friends after marriage with someone elae*

*oh... *

* *else haha :D *

*but yea we need 2 catch up and soon I missed u all these months wow it's been so long longer than that*

*I will see when I can, say maybe this coming Friday? *

*I will check on my schedule first*

*k. Let me know*

*k k bye :D *

Alex, smiled laid back on his recliner and rest his head a bit. He didn't want to go to bed with Sara, just yet.

He wanted the piece of that hot ginger. He got up, and grabbed some Whiskey. And a cup, filling it.

Sara realized how empty the bed felt. Alex and her been together, before marriage for years, now. And she never felt it, before. But now she felt a cold spot in her heart.

((She laid on her stomach. Near suddenly got close, and Alex had walked in to tell her goodbye. But since Near got face to face with her. She yelped, and got herself going around. Near had taken the liberty to put those cuffs right back on. While she was trying to pull away...

Near tried to get to her. To kiss her, she assumed...

Alex was like a tree trunk and Alex was no where to be seen. And Near pulled himself closer, as the chain was tied around.

He held her free hand, as she tried to pull away. But he placed his lips on her's...))

She woke up, panting.

"Oh God... I have to forget you... I have to.. I have to."

She moved her hand, to feel Alex there. But it was still empty. She got up and realized that Alex was asleep on recliner. The unfinished Whiskey stood on the small plant table.

She tried waking him up. And he eventually did.

" What? What? "

" You fell asleep here... I wanna be cuddled by you."

Alex was tired of her already. But despite that, he got up and followed right behind her.

Luna was in his spot. By the time they got back.

"That stupid cat, can't stay in her damn room!"

He yelled.

"She's probably scared... Besides, you weren't here with me."

"I don't want that stupid cat here. I don't want it on top of the damn bed."

"Calm down, Alex."

Luna only looked at him.

He pulled her tail.

"Get the fuck out!"

She jumped off, and had made a screech.

She followed the kitty to her room. And as she closed the door, Alex yanked her, by the arm. She felt it being too rough.

Pushed her on the bed, and removed his belt. She wasn't expecting this.

" Alex, I only want to cuddle..."

"Nonsense... I want to fuck."

Her gown was lifted upward. And his member was shoved in. She gasped.

"Say my name, Princess."

She moaned, bit her bottom lip.

"Say it!"

"Alex..."

He was exhausted himself, pued out. She moved over her leg, and closed them. He laid there, looking at the ceiling and went to sleep.

She held him, and slept.

(( Near was outside as the rain was pouring. On his beautiful skin, his albino hair, glistening.

His shirt, was popped pop, showing his bare skin, almost. The cold water didn't seem to make an effect on him.

I only stood there, looking. From afar... Shyly looking how good he looked in the rain.

Sighing at the beautiful sight.

Near looked over and noticed her, she moved her body. Trying to hide from his point of sight.

"What do you want?"

She felt the door vanish into thin air. And she suddenly got out of the shelter and got wet with the same rain.

She stood in front of him.

"Well?"

His voice was always soothing. I loved every minute of it.

"I was wondering why you're outside in the rain..."

He looked up at the covered sky.

"I like the coldness of the air."

"But you'll get sick!"

"But what's it with you? It's not like you care."

"I only.."

"You love him, don't you?"

" I..."

"What was I thinking?... You could never love a guy like me."

I was silent, confused, and wanted to hide all over again.

"It's difficult..."

"Then, go. Go with him!"

I pulled myself away. Ran to Alex...))

She shook her head, as tears left her eyes.

"Near..."

She whispered.

Alex was awake, but laid there and heard her.

(Near?!)

She had her eyes closed, but wiped off her tears.

Alex walked out, after he got off the bed. He needed to open the store he had.

She got up, and pulled away the blanket. Luna waited for the door to be open and let her out, she walked there, and refilled the bowls with fresh food and water.

Months pass, and Alex was obviously looking for other women. Sara was alone reading one of her old hard cover books. On the soft long sofa. Ryuk followed Alex, Sara only kept the eyes for a while longer. They both been judging people from time to time.

Alex wasn't home, obviously. It was roughly past Dinner hour. But she wasn't that worried by now. Someone, knocked on her door. Which was odd.

"Maybe, it's a neighbor."

She opened the door, he quickly moved his way inside. She couldn't even watch his every move.

He placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh."

She noticed his outfit. The same guy from the Bachellette Party.

She felt weak.

(Could it be Alex... Or... Near?)

She nearly ran to the bedroom. And he quickly followed behind. She tried to lock the door, but he had opened it quickly. Kissing her, held her close.

"Stop... Just go.".

He ignored her. She felt weak...

(It has to Alex... Tell me it is.)

She placed her hand on his neck. As they kissed. He loosen the tie that held the robe together.

She moaned.

As he lifted off her small sexy pinkish gown.

(Alex... He probably wants to spark our relationship...)

He nibbled all of her body, he licked all over and his favorite was her clit.

( Near used to lick and nibble there softly... Near...)

His tongue was similar, too.

(Oh God.)

He felt something off, while licking her. Like someone arriving. He heard the main door open and close.

(Alex!)

He jumped and hid. And she was under hysteria.

He walked in and noticed, that her legs were spread apart. Exposing her beautiful orifice, but she was out of it. Half asleep.

"Sara!"

She woke up by such yell.

"Huh?"

There was a board in the bottom that moved, when moved. And he moved his body to the other side. Alex had lifted the bed sheets. And didn't see him.

Alex was agitated. He crawled out and got up, running out the front door.

Alex actually caught a glimpse, and ran after him.

(So, it really isn't Alex?...)

Ryuk floated in.

"He's gonna make you remove his mask and get his name and write it down for sure."

She chewed her nails.

She got her robe on, ran for the front door. But Alex, sprinted down the stairs. Since the guy, took the elevator. The elevator got stuck. Because they keep forgetting to fix it soon enough. And he jumped, stomping the floor of the elevator.

And it fell hard. The door cracked open. And he ran out the main entrance.

Alex finally made it out to the street. Looking at all directions. Hit the door.

"Fucker!"

He panted.

Sweating bullets.

Made his way back home. She was waiting for him to come inside.

"Don't ever let that stupid fucker come in here ever again!"

"I thought... I honestly thought it was you."

He was breathing heavy, she slowly removed his coat. That way the cool air wouldn't hit his chest hard.

Held him, close.

Author's Note: I can't believe I actually finished this chapter in one day. Lmafo. I still managed to drive around doing things. And still finished it. Muahahahaha.

I was sketching out chapter 1, cover... I'll just edit it and color it out. I'll post these on Deviant Art, soon on after.


	14. Applause

Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast...

Applause

Sara felt something in her tummy area. And Alex was anxious at that. Eventually, took her to the Doctor.

"She's Pregnant."

Alex was angry, now.

"How?"

"Apparently, maybe she was taking some treatment and it caused her Uterus to finally let her get pregnant. And she has, a little over four weeks, now. Don't tell me neither of you, knew."

"Treatment? She never said anything... Nor have I seen her take anything. Nor have we had sex..."

"Well, she's pregnant."

He closed the door behind him. Alex was becoming ill, himself.

"Who could have gotten her pregnant?"

Sara was resting, so, she dodged such question.

They finally made it back home.

"You were taking a treatment?"

"What?"

"For your infertility."

She gasped.

"I must've... Taken something that helped. But I wasn't sure it was for that... So, I am as lost as you..."

"Bull. You even made a stupid remark about baring me a Son."

She looked over.

"Yes, but only if you wanted to."

((These help ease many diseases and complications. He handed over some herbs to her. Near handed her various herbs and teas. But one, she kept closed in a zipper. For later. But later never came.))

"Oh my."

"What?"

He snapped.

" I remember Near given me some herbs for my aches, a few times. I didn't think one of them would help on that... "

"Bullshit, you're not that stupid..."

"Alex.."

"Now, you're going to abort it."

"Alex?!"

She was wide eyed.

"I won't.."

"Too bad. You have no choice with me over this... It's a problem and a parasite."

She cupped her mouth with her hand.

"But Alex... You can't be this cold..."

"I can and will. Since it's not my baby."

"But..."

Alex walked out the bed room, angry.

(It was that bastard for sure...)

He mixed a few things. Handed her something to drink.

(This better work.)

She took it, it didn't taste so bad.

"Alex, this made me feel a little better... But you shouldn't feel bad about this... I know... We could be great parents..."

He only frowned, away from her line of sight.

She had the sudden urge to use the bathroom and went. She screamed, at the sight of it.

" What?! "

Alex busted the door open, as the tiny pouch floated on the surface.

" I must've pushed too hard... "

(Perfect.)

"Don't feel bad, sweetie. It is better this way."

He held her. As she cried. As he let go, she went off to rest. She only held on to her pillow.

((Near as the masked man... Could that be? I know he's a weirdo and risk taker... But... Did he really get me pregnant?))

She woke up, realizing, that her nap took more than two hours.

"Oh, I probably should eat something."

Ryuk stayed with her, this time.

"Sara, I have a suggestion..."

She only looked at her rice and pork pieces, before she took a nib.

"You're Kira... Why not just k-..."

Alex walked in fast.

"I only came back for my coat... There's a chance I won't be back..."

"Wha?!"

She nearly tripped over, trying to run her way to him as he closed the door.

"I think he finally had enough of me, Ryuk..."

"I think, he's counting the days..."

She held her stomach. It was hurting.

Suddenly, as she went to heat up some water for tea. When a shadow came in, it wasn't Ryuk's.

He placed his hand over her mouth. She gasped. Wrapping his other hand wrapped around her waist.

He went to her ear and whispered.

"That was my son, wasn't it?"

(What?!)

"I already know."

He lets go.

"I didn't do it in purp-"

He placed his index finger on her lips. Pulling her close. Kissed her passionately.

"I want to make another."

"I don't thi-..."

She was nervous.

He rubbed her tummy area.

"I don't want to..."

He only wanted to lay down next to her. She had drank her tea, and they only laid there. Talked for hours. Alex hadn't came that night. It was past ten thirty pm. She was asleep. He walked out, in the morning. And Alex had still not returned. However, he opened the door and noticed that the Elevator doors opened, and he noticed Alex finally appear. He went back in. And decided to hide in the balcony.

Sara had woken up at this hour. And noticed Alex come in, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Who was here last night?"

She was puzzled by the question.

"Just me and Ryu-"

Alex didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Why did you come back?"

Alex only felt like checking on his notebook. He sat on the couch. She came around. With a tea cup, placing it on the tea table. Alex, had his laptop opened up. With the notebook out. She sat there, as he requested her to sit down next to him.

" I need you at the moment."

She sat there looking at him. Then at the laptop.

"See this? It's the Deep Web... And I have encountered some thing very intense and interesting."

The screen had in display a woman wrapped in a chair, the room was dark, with dim lighting and letters being typed on the screen, on the split side. Like a chat room. People were cheering and applauding for this actually.

A group in the background, fully dressed in black cloaks and masks. They began to cheer even more, when they began to cut her fingers making her bleed and scream.

Sara was disgusted.

"Things like this happen everyday."

Alex made a point.

He made several comments in English, and apparently most of those comments were in Chinese. And he apparently got their attention at some point. They responded in their main language.

They removed there masks, and some made comments about that request. Alex didn't care. He wanted to take them out. The woman was already killed at this point, and one of those guys was shoving his cock in the dead ladies dismantled body parts.

They were satisfied, and got louder as they announced that they were going to cook the body parts and eat them.

Sara wanted to vomit at what they were watching and reading. Eventually, she did. Alex gave her a bowl.

At this point however, they didn't realize that Kira would get on to them. And they all collapsed, falling over on the scat and blood.

The audience clapping with so much confusion and joy. This was the best part, in their opinion.

Alex closed the laptop. Sara's head was spinning.

"The deed is over, my Dear."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. Walking around, til he finally went out the door. This time he took the notebook with him.

"You're not ever coming back?"

She ran out.

"I'll see..."

He got rid of the laptop as soon as he could.

She had much time to work on her Clothing Line. Sometimes went out to work. Alex came time to time. And stayed days long.

One night, however. The door opened and closed. She wasn't thinking much about it. Alex had told her about making amends. And Sara had the table set and ready. It was late, and she was on the phone. Alex didn't even reply to any of her texts.

It was dim in there. And he finally walked into the scene. She hadn't even lifted her face off the phone. She figured Alex wasn't serious and now whatever he wanted to say wasn't worth it anyway.

She felt a hand on her mouth. She had a sensation go down her spine.

(This isn't Alex...)

"You don't need him."

Her heart was about to jump out her chest.

She turned around, as he lets go. He held her firmly. As she sat there looking deeply into his grayish eyes.

"You need to leave... Alex migh-.."

He didn't care, went in for the kiss. Shoving his tongue in her mouth. He picked her up, as he pulled out.

(Oh no... Not again.)

He laid her body on the bed. She was shivering, a bit. She was afraid of Alex coming in. Especially, since he was nearly ready to hunt him down.

He took off her nice lacy top, and skirt.

Then took off his leather top and bottoms. His mask was kept on, for safety purposes. (Lmafo.)

She bit her index finger, blushing as he went right to licking her cookie.

(Oh, no... I haven't even showered, this afternoon...)

He didn't seem to care.

She moaned.

"I miss a lot."

Licking every inch of her labia.

She felt so damn good. She needed that.

"Alex never has satisfied you, ever has he?"

She only puzzled at the question. She was confused. Alex wasn't bad, but this guy knew how to make her feel good when being fucked.

Just like Near, when he would pull her gown over and fuck her sideways.

"I'm not gonna lie... *moans* mmmm... I love your nice thicc cock."

He smirked.

"Nasty, nasty girl."

As he played with her tits.

"Not a night goes by without me touching myself, wondering who you are..."

"That's gonna be a secret til I die..."

"Why?"

He stopped for a bit. Looking at her, as she was still panting a bit.

"I let you fuck me all you want... Why can't I know who my Mystery Lover is?"

He got a bit serious, looking over at her.

"Because..."

"That's not an answer..."

Moaning as he shoved his cock into her cock pit. With love, mah dude. With love.

He loved her sex faces, smashing her cooter with delight.

"I can't be your Mystery Man, if I don't stay a secret, correct?"

Mmmm

"Let me be just that..."

((Deep down I'm dying to hear you yell my name.))

"The idea of you polishing your pretty pink pearl... While you're alone... Makes me want to be by your side forever."

She pointed, tapping her girly parts. With his dingleberry still inside.

((Delicious...))

She panted, when he pulled out. Cum dripping. He was licking her nipples. As she was enjoying it very much.

They both fell asleep, sticking to one another. She woke up, before him the next morning. And began out of curiosity. Slowly removing the mask. She was giggling innocently.

Lifting it off, and noticed his albino curly hair. Made out Near's facial features. She was mildly surprised and smiled at his calm and relaxed face. It was sexy, how the light of the sun pierced through the clouds and into the room. She played with his hair for a bit. Laid her head back on the pillow, looking at him.

He opened his eyes to the sight of her smile and eyes looking at him. She noticed how his eyes kept closing. He was still very tired. And she moved over. Putting her mouth on his member. Sucking.

He finally woke up, looking down.

She stopped mid way, and he cums on her chest.

At this the door opened.

"Alex?!"

She pulled away, as she jumped.

Near had his mask back on, by then. Alex went around back and got his gun. And went around shooting blanks. Near had jumped out, dressed. And ran out, Alex right after. But stopped once the doors closed. But a bullet flew right past Near's right arm and cut his skin. He was bleeding profusely, trying to close the wound.

"Damn Son of a bitch!"

Alex slammed angrily.

She had her robe on and nothing more.

She was shaking a bit, he had never been that angry before. Til now.

"Alex..."

"No, shut the fuck up."

He threw some things off the counter tables. And apparently started a fire, on the small fire pit they had in the living room.

She only looked anxiously at him, throwing some things on the pit and burning them.

"I don't get! I don't FUCKING GET IT!"

He slammed his hand on the table.

She wanted to run out the door.

"I do everything... To be a good husband... I get nothing but... But a bitch... Sliding under every dick her way!"

Slammed his Wine and Whiskey bottles, next to the pit.

"Alex... You're not necessarily a good man, yourself... You have lied to me..."

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

She looked away, tears forming.

"Listen to me!"

Took her by the chin.

"If I ever see him here again. Especially, on my BED! I'll kill the both of you!"

He left, with the pit still on. The flames filled the dark room. She cried.

The Church was finally finished, it was a big day for Alex. Sara hardly watched the Media. But she knew Alex was going around doing strange things. She wasn't sure that Alex was actually showing the World Kira's message through him. Pretending he was Kira's messenger instead of Kira himself.

It was Boardcasted on Media Outlets. And it was Bigger than Any Presidential Conference or anything happening out of the Country.

"The Devil is in full control, now."

Ryuk told Alex that, as Alex only shrugged.

He was speaking of Alex, of course. When he made such comment.

"He's coming out, like a Angel of Light."

Light came by, with Sara as she was there waiting for someone to finally contact her over her show case of the days before. On how it went.

"Hello?"

"I got great news..."

Ryuk came to her, as to tell her something. But eventually, Light came into the scene.

"This belongs to you."

He was handing her the black notebook. Alex eventually came in, running.

"Give it back."

Light pushed him away.

"You have the choice, sweetie. It was originally your notebook the day Ryuk dropped it."

"It was originally mine..."

Ryuk added.

She only looked at it.

"It's mine!"

She looked down.

"I can't keep it."

Light was saddened by such rejection.

He threw it over the floor. Since, Alex didn't deliberately give up ownership. And Ryuk can't claim it back, til Alex dies.

"What about this one?"

The notebook was pink. Compared to the other one.

"This one, is definitely your's... Your mother... Finally perished... And left this notebook behind. This is for you to keep. You don't have to use it... But keep it as a memento."

Ryuk was loving this precious family moment.

Alex was annoyed.

Sara only touched the notebook that once belonged to her mother.

((Mom... :

She sat on a empty room once Near locked her, with her hands wrapped behind her back. As a form of punishment for her back smacking that day...

Near - "Apparently, two bombs weren't enough."

They were all making noise. And Sara only frowned.

Her - "Apparently, two rockets weren't enough."

They all went out.

"Damn, man."

"Shit."

She added... "Happy 9/11."

The Date happened to be September 11...

Blurry visions...

"What a beautiful Angel... My sweet little Angel..."

She was touching her face, with her pale frail prickly fingers.

I felt... Something sharp, yet not so cutting. And heard a voice. Not of Near, or any other male there. But feminine.

I recall never seeing any other female there.

She said...

: " I'm your Mother. My Precious Angel."

The blindfold came off. And she noticed the figure. All white, even her eyes. Her dress was beautiful, her feet didn't touch the floor. She eventually, knelt down.

"I'm sorry, darling. I only did it out of Love."

I cried. Oh how I cried.

"You threw me away. With no note... I was alone most of my younger years..."

Her eye, let out tears.

"Your Father... Let's just say he didn't want you... He was angry at the moment and I needed to lie. I told him, I aborted... I had left him, at the Last minute... I ran back to him after I gave birth. It kept him happy for some time after that... But I honestly think it did hurt him somehow... Because... Because he asked me countless of times if I really went through with that. And I kept telling him I did...

He was worried of you getting hurt or killed once he got caught of being Kira... He was killed at the Last minute... And I... Couldn't bare the pain of his loss... I was also, tormented by leaving you... I killed myself... I needed closure from all my doings in my human life... I needed to rest. But even now. I'm still suffering... I need closure... Now I must go...

"Mom..."

She spread her wings and left. ))

"Don't take it, Sara!"

Sara looked over the side.

"Shut up, Alex. Fuck off to your gay ass Kira Church."

"Weren't you Kira, yourself?!"

He pointed.

Light looked over at Ryuk. Whom was whistling.

"Ah... Lovely Afternoon we having...?"

Toot toot.

Light quickly, turned back to Alex. Took him by the neck.

"You prick ass, mother bitch."

Ryuk laughed.

"You have been taking advantage of my Princess in every bad way possible."

"You fool, she loves me."

"I saw what you did the other day. And how you threatened her was too much. Not only that. You abuse her, verbally... With every chance you get. When you do."

Alex was feeling tough at the moment. He was smiling.

"She's my Bitch."

"She's my Little Princess. You damn bastard... I want to smash your skull on the pavement, floors under."

"Believe me Alex, he would."

He chuckled.

"Dad, take this back. I don't want to be constantly reminded of her death."

Light took it.

"Shame..."

Ryuk added on the side.

Light only stood, dangling out a bit. As his long cloak went with the cool breeze.

He looked over at the cloudy sunset. As the sun pierced through for the last bit hours of that day.

She only swallowed. As he took one last look at her daughter.

He turned and went off to take his way.

Handed it over to the Shinigami King as he had made his way there.

She sat on the side of the bed, while Alex stormed out. He wanted nothing with Sara at the moment.

She actually went on, and watched one of the videos that was streaming that day.

Alex was the center of attention. And suddenly, a woman with a read, long dress appeared with her arms open as he was waiting for her to get to his side.

The Announcer said something, nerve breaking.

"Lord Kira and his Goddess Priscilla."

She looked stunned, looking away with her hand on her mouth. Tears formed.

(And he was issulting me days ago over my actions?!)

"Lord Kira?"

(What the heck?)

"Who the Hell did I marry?"

She felt sick. She didn't watch the rest. She was way too repulsed. She saw the window swing open. And the brutal breeze came in, like a shit storm.

Author's Note: I'm almost done... Almost...

Hold on. O.o

Thanks. n.n


	15. Kira

Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

Kira

Priscilla and Alex sat together, this one evening.

"When are you going to you know?"

As she sips on her cappuccino.

Her lipstick, stained the cup. And the foam filled her lips.

"Going to what?"

He asks, confused.

"You know... Get rid of your pitiful wife?"

"Ah, that?... You see. I'm thinking of that... You know... She's really annoying me at these recent moments of my Life...

She even had her Father threaten me for fucks sake... I know I ain't a Saint... Oh what do I mean... I am a god on Earth

I am fulfilling what Her pathetic Father couldn't do. And he is angry with me. "

" Calm now, Dear. I'm your only one... Once, we take down full establishment and take over the entire World. The World is ours. "

She smirked, devilishly.

" I can't believe, that I haven't met you sooner... The more I stay with you. The more I despise her. "

She chuckled.

" I hope her days is numbered... "

He only talked deals, and wasn't sure if to do it soon.

" I need to keep her around for a bit. Hope you don't mind. "

" Why for? "

" You see... Her Father, knows when she'll perish... If I do it, now... He'll only lengthen the lifespan. I can't let that happen. It will Destroy Our Plans."

He placed all the tips of his fingers together. So, she only turned over and looked at his general direction.

" You're not wrong... But I hope those days are soon. "

Alex looked at the dark shadows of the room.

Ryuk hung around Sara a little more. She went to see Near in the hospital the next day.

"You're definitely not going to last long after me, are you?"

He asks jokingly.

She only looked at him, softly holding his hand, and smiled a bit. Her eyes were soft, too.

She lift his hand, with both of her's wrapped on his, and placed it under her chin.

" I don't know, how much time I have left... "

Her smile faded.

"All I know is that I hate watching you go... And like this."

"All things in life, must go. Even good people die..."

"Cancer?!"

"Unfortunately."

"But you're rich! You couldn't get yourself cured?!"

He did a shhh sound.

"It was better sooner or later."

It was Sara's 21st birthday that day.

"Happy Birthday."

Her tears finally released.

"You can't go... I don't want you to go."

He only placed his hand on her face.

"Don't cry."

Ryuk said nothing.

Too emotional. And heart breaking.

"I need apples."

"I will have every reason to die, now... I don't want to live, because of this..."

"No.. Don't say that."

"Nate..."

He was a bit taken back of that.

He shook it off.

"I don't want you to leave me alone... Just like my parents... My adopted parents... Everyone else... I have Noone..."

He looked away.

"I told the Nurse to give you this."

He got it out, from the bag that was underneath on his side.

It was a small teddy bear, with Nate embroidered on it.

"I know it doesn't mean much. But I know it will be a way to have you remember me by."

She cried again.

"I'll be on my way, soon..."

He slowly closed his eyes.

She only wanted him to rest, now. Placed a kiss on his forehead, got up, stood by the door, looking around the room one last time.

One last time, to ever see him again.

Alive.

Later on...

Alex found out about him, unfortunately.

And visited.

"Hello, dumbass."

Near slowly opened his eyes. Noticed the snake slither right in, like he belonged there.

"No... No. I don't mind that you can't reply... It's okay. You've always been a Man of no Manners."

Near only looked at the ceiling.

He would rather get his feet pulled down under and get it done over with.

"Well, now that I'm here. I feel like telling you... You're a piece of shit. You failed L...

Wait... You beat the First Kira, fake L... So I can't say you were a complete failure.

But... There's a butt... *He clapped smiling wide eyed.*

You failed against me and against Sara. Sara was clever... Very clever. "

Near looked over.

" She gave you pussy, to keep you busy with that. And never get down to it... That she was Kira herself. "

Near closed his eyes.

(I always knew she was... I just never wanted to believe it...)

" You moron... You honestly thought she would fall for you... "

He laughed hard.

" You know, this is great... Made it possible for me to achieve my hopes and dreams. I should make a special shout out to you for being stupid and giving me hope."

He laughed again.

Near wanted to punch him in the face.

" Sara does love."

Alex, turned his smile to a frown.

" Fucking liar. "

Near smiled with much effort.

" She was worth every failure of mine... Because I knew who was before I got her into my Chamber of Love... Yes, she loved every inch of my cock... Something you never could do, Alex... Was satisfy her like I ever did. "

Alex got red, with anger.

"Not true. She married me. She promised me..."

"She was my woman."

He saw Alex, he saw that Alex wanted to explode.

Near closed his eyes, with that smile. The Nurse walked in.

She noticed Alex, holding the pillow.

"Visiting Hours are over, Sir Kira."

Alex, fixed himself up and walked out. Pushing the Nurse over the side. She only looked at him as he left. The sound, went off and Near was officially pronounced deceased.

Sara looked at the ceiling. Mr. Whiskers came in and sat next to her. He was fluffy, a cute chubby Fluff ball. He purred.

"Your mom did the same thing."

He was sleepy. And finally put his head down to sleep.

And Mortis was sleeping, when he wasn't busy chirping all day to his tiny hearts content.

(( "Alex no..."

"I've had with this motherfucking cats in this motherfucking apartment. In this motherfucking City."

He threw Luna over the balcony. Over five stories high.

"No..."

Crying.

The cat landed on the spring thingy. And landed safely. Jumping over, and walked toward the street. But cars were passing at rapid speeds. And even if several made rounds to avoid hurting her. Unfortunately, one didn't and splat her all over.

The man walked out his car.

Yelling and ran out, like as if he ran over a person.

I cried holding my head, with the thing I just witnessed... And then read the messages on Twitter and Tumblr. PETA and other Animal Rights Activists were putting the poor Man's plates and home on blast. They were threatening him. Eventually, resulting his suicide.))

A few days later, Alex came back. After a few days of not being home with her for days. It was the Day, when the body of Near was ready and prepared to be lit on fire. For the Cremation Ceremony.

Alex couldn't contain his laughter. And the others only looked at him.

Alex promised to be back later that day. When he got there, he realized he heard a voice of another man and her's. They came from the kitchen. But he didn't yell nor said anything only stepped his way there.

He looked by the side, and noticed them on the Dinning Table. She was obviously close.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you have nice eyes?"

He finally held her chin.

She only gave a small soft smile, with a streak of blush, that ran across her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting?"

Alex knocked himself in.

She looked up, jumped up.

"Oh, good thing you're here... I can't believe that you actually came!"

"Well, looks like it. Since you had something to say..."

"He's my Lawyer, Steve... And he's here for your Signature."

"Why would I give you a Divorce?"

"Well, you have another woman. I don't want anything that has to do with you anymore... Alex... I'm done."

Steve folded his, sleeves. Putting one of his hands, on his neck. As he came to stand right beside her.

"I don't want to. You can forget."

He walked around, the living room.

"It's fast and simple, Sir... Just sign here on my tablet and it will be sent automatically to the Judge on this Case."

"Fuck yourself."

Alex was getting agitated. He just wanted him out of the apartment and wanted to talk with her in private.

"Well..."

"No. Alex. You want her as your goddess. If that's what you want. Then this is your opportunity to finally leave."

"You forget that this is our Apartment."

"I'll pay the remaining... I just don't want us to live like this anymore."

Alex only went to the bar table. Sat there.

"Too bad... I still like you."

Steve looked at her. She only wore her pink gown and nothing else.

She only knelt down, in front of Alex to beg, once he had moved over to the recliner.

"Please."

"No."

He was visibly annoyed.

Alex only gave Steve the glare. He eventually walked out. She ran toward the door.

"I'll see you, tomorrow."

Alex pulled her in by forced. She got nervous. He held her by the hair, after he slammed the door.

"I expected you to want me here for something important. Not this bullshit!"

He yelled that right on her ear. She had her eyes closed.

Once he was done yelling he let go and held her arm, pulling her to the bedroom.

She grew anxious. He threw her on the bed.

(He's going to rape me!)

She was faced down, he took off her gown fast, completely nude.

"You know what I like... That Near can't be here to fuck you ever again."

He thrusted in her, from behind. She was crying and shivering.

"Say my name, cunt."

She only cried and felt lot of pain. It was uncomfortable. She never had it this fast.

"Yell my name."

He grabbed her boobs, pulling her hair, smacking her butt after he pulled out. Flipped her over, she felt ashamed and embarrassed. She really didn't want this. He thrusted into her pearl.

She was biting her lip. Shaking and shivering.

"I know damn well, you been craving my cock."

She only cried harder.

He finally pulled out, and cum dripped out. She panted.

"Now, I'll leave. You clean yourself, dirty slut."

She looked at him march out the door. He ended up with Priscilla, she was waiting for him.

"Alex, where were you?"

She had one of her sexy lingerie on. One he had never seen on her before.

"Damn, you look good enough to eat out... Too bad I had you waiting."

She smiled seductively and pulled him close.

They kissed the night away. While Sara cried herself to sleep.

Ryuk only stayed with her, eventually he left. Sara wanted nothing to do with the Death Note anymore.

Especially, after the other day. When she went to the park and noticed a girl be nearly kidnapped away.

(( "Come here, darling. I know your parents."

She was following him. And Sara looked up, from the bench.

And the guy had his car started, and the girl stood on the curb. I had a piece of paper, in her purse. Took it out, writing his name down and he was insisting on the child to get in his van.

Suddenly a UPs Carrier, slammed the man out along with the driver side door that was open when he stood out of the van. It smashed him. And the girl, with the curly hair and light pink dress out of shock, she turned over. As a crowd of people surrounded the scene. And I stood there looking. And the child noticed her.

told her to run away.))

Ryuk finally was out of the equation. And Mr. Whiskers stood by, as the bird went berserk and flipped over to the floor. Mr. Whiskers noticed and swallowed Mortis whole. Like a snake swallowing mice.

There were Churches built by this time, honoring and ushering in Kira. This Religion spread like wildfire, and people ate his word right up. Even the Christians, that weren't loyal to God. Went to these Churches and tested out their hearts. Some deeply devoted their lives to Kira. Calling him Savior and Lord. Other went as far as calling him God. And Sara only shook her head.

For some reason Alex went to her, one last time. Before his own final demise.

He had his mistress, sit in the car. He had a nice Black Cadillac CT6 Model year 2026. Nice Leather Seats. And she was watching a video on YouTube while she was waiting.

Alex held a bit of a grudge.

Sara only stood up.

"God is angry."

Alex only looked up at her. As she nervously swallowed. She only looked at him, as he stood up, himself.

"Of course I am..."

She wide eyed.

"I'm dead serious, Alex."

"He should be proud... That I'm doing his dirty work."

She forgot about Light being Kira. But something had triggered that, when she watched Highlights on the Media.

She had shown him, clips of sinkholes, earthquakes, floods, you name it.

"He's claiming what's his."

Alex only laughed at her.

"Shut up. Stop trying to scare with bullshit. I'm doing fine. I'll fulfil my dreams and doing it... You're just as angry as your Father.."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are. Just like your father. For not fulfilling what he wanted, himself."

Buahahaha.

She only looked at him, nervously.

"You cracked me up, Sara."

Sara looked down and away. She was more convinced that Alex was completely batshit crazy. And not in a sexy way.

"Alex, just go..."

He held her tight, and kissed her cheek.

"You're a stupid bitch."

He whispered.

"You were Kira, yourself at one time... The stupid thing is, that you decided to have a change of heart... Where did my good girl go?"

She looked at him, with tears forming.

"Why did you fuck up, sweetie? You could have been my Goddess... But no. You decided to abandon this... Not only failing me... But your Father as well."

She let out tears. Sniffing.

"I didn't want to be your stupid Puppet anymore. You're a piece of shit. Abusive jackass. Near was right!"

"Say that again!"

"Near was right! Near was right! He was right, right, right!"

She cried out.

He smacked her silly.

Walked out and never came right back. Left her crying.

A tombstone plaque.

In a Loving Memory :

Sara Y. Hart

June 16, 2027

Ryuk only lowered his head, every now and then.

"She's finally at rest... She was tormented by Demons all her life...

She can finally rest in Peace."

Alex showed up, and Priscilla had a juicy story told to her that evening.

Alex's Father was dead by then. But his Mother could not approve of his new wife much. She made it obvious that she didn't like Priscilla at all.

Kira rose more after this. And Priscilla was able to get pregnant easily right after. Once Alex stopped using condoms.

However, it didn't take long. Light came back right after. He had not been watching for some time.

Came down, and looked down on Alex.

"You thought I was playing."

The background was gloomy and dark. The sky lost its glow, the stars had not lighted the sky, and the air felt heavier than usual.

"Look, Light... I didn't kill her."

He nearly lost it.

Light wasn't convinced. He took Alex by the neck.

"I find it humorous that you fear me more than you fear God."

Alex couldn't breathe, air was fading.

Light lets go and he fell ass down and gasped for some air.

"I won't choke you to death. No. I want you to suffer."

Alex managed to chuckle a bit out. As he slowly got himself up from the ground.

"You killed my little Princess. You'll pay for that. No amount of words will convince me out that you hadn't."

Alex coughed up some chuckles.

"Sara was pregnant."

Alex was shocked, now.

Light held out a portable gas can. And Alex, wanted to run away, but there was a wall. He was trapped in his work room in his mansion.

He jumped over, and Light pulled him back. Made him trip over backwards. Pouring gasoline over him. Alex screamed and it was agonizing.

With him, holding on to him. And Alex was slipping, trying to hold onto Light's cloak. Light kicked his face, pushing him down. Alex was sobbing.

Light took out a match, lit it. With his other hand. Put him on fire. Alex yelled. Rolling on the floor, making a bigger mess. The whole house was in flames, now.

Priscilla came around, after coming from a meeting with her children with her ex husband. Light turned to her, as the building was burning and falling apart.

She actually saw him. And he came close pulling her in. Had her burn in there after him.

Light finally left, angrily, and never wants to come back down again.

Ryuk was in his same cave and same place, where he sat, over twenty years ago.

Light stood there looking at the dark gloomy place.

And a sudden, crunch on dead branches on the ground, made him turn around.

A shadow type figure, that came onto his area where a light shined through the darkness.

Her face, looked kind a like she was smiling. She walked in, holding her arms out. She was beautiful, and her glow shown as closer she got to him.

"Dad."

Light held her close.

((She walked, down the street away from her past home home.

A long cold walk, as the sun was setting.

The same little girl, she seen before. With the curly hair, walked the opposite direction of her, and handed her a flower, as she walked by. Looking at her as she turned.

The little girl, smiled. A sincere smile. The flower was a sign of gratitude for saving her life.

She took it and was on her way.

Following stairs, that appeared.

Stairway to Heaven.

Finis.


End file.
